Not all Heroes are Famous
by Kazu-Kun999
Summary: A story about an unfortunate situation between Naruto's father and his friend and how it shapes Naruto's life as a ninja, a young man, and a lover. The main character's are an OC of mine Anko, Naruto, and Ino.
1. Prologue: A Hero Sleeps

Kazu-kun999

Not all Heroes are Famous

Prologue: A Hero Sleeps

AN: hey guys sorry I stopped posting I had so much to do to keep my life on track but hopefully my current free time will be a running trend. I have been thinking of stories in my downtime though so I have not been totally idle. This story is going to be mainly about my OC and Anko as well as Naruto and Ino. There will be some liberties taken with the plot and such but it should all be relatively dead on. I'll get on with the story now. As always I don't own any of the characters but my OC.

* * *

><p>It's a cold night in the dead of winter, the wind is blowing and the snow is beginning to fall. The fourth Hokage of Konoha, Minato Namikaze is standing silently on the roof of his tower observing the beauty of his city in the moonlit snowy night. The wind whips his coat around behind him as the intensity of the cold begins to hurt his face. He sighs knowing that soon he is going to have to do one of the hardest things he has ever had to do in his relatively short life. That's saying a lot considering everything he has been through to be considered the most powerful ninja in an entire village.<p>

'I don't think I can do this,' he thinks doubting his resolve, 'but we agreed… I don't have a choice,'

He sighs again. Suddenly he is broken from his silent musings by the soft and shaky voice of his loving wife, Kushina Uzumaki.

"Minato-kun, it's time." she states, small tears rolling down her cheeks stinging her face in the cold air.

"I know, Kushi-chan, I will be in shortly, is he fully prepared?" asks Minato still unsure of himself.

"Yes, to be honest he seems more ready than either of us," she replies smiling in spite of herself.

Sighing for the final time Minato turns around takes his wife's hand in his own and walks into the building with her trying to be strong for the both of them. Both young adults walked into the hokage's office and through a door, more of a rectangular hole in the wall, to where a young man of equal age to the hokage was sitting silently on a stone slab. He was half naked, covered in seals and scars, dressed in a comfortable pair of black shorts and nothing else.

"I'm ready," he states in a soft monotone turning to face Minato and Kushina.

It is a little difficult for them to see his expression in the poorly lit room but somehow Minato and Kushina manage to see the man's blood red slitted eyes past his long shaggy black hair. And in that instant they both see something they've never seen before. Sadness and uncertainty. They could hardly believe what they were seeing, they had never seen him like this and it was making their task all the more difficult.

Minato walks forward and places his forehead against his friend's and places a hand on his shoulder. They do not say anything, they do not need to. They know each other's pain, they feel it, and give each other strength. Kushina stands still and begins to cry. The two men hug each other and separate.

"Kushina, come give me a hug," says the man in his monotone voice, trying to sound less sad.

With barely human speed Kushina rushes over and practically tackles the man and begins bawling on his shoulder. He wraps her in his arms, careful not to ruin any of the seals he so carefully laid out on himself, and tells her everything will be okay. After what seems like an eternity the two separate, give each other a kiss on the cheek, and Kushina latches onto Minato and continues crying.

"In case we never see each other again I want you two to know that I love you both," says the man as he lies down on the stone slab. "I'm ready," he says again.

Minato and Kushina stand on either side of the man and before performing a quick set of seals let him know that they love him as well. They both place on of their hands over his heart and whisper in shaky and inaudible voices the name of a jutsu and all the lights in the room go out. Kushina instantly starts crying again while Minato shakes the man's body trying to see if he jutsu was fully effective. After his very rudimentary test he concludes that the effect of the jutsu has indeed taken hold and that their friend would not be waking up any time soon.

Minato walks over to his wife, embraces her with all the strength he can muster, and walks her to the couch in his office. He leaves Kushina on the couch and returns to the door to the room containing his friend's body. He takes one last glance at his friend's motionless body, slides a book case over the entrance to the room and seals it with a powerful seal that should prevent the book case from moving no matter who tries to move it.

"Goodbye, Hyakkimaru." says Minato resting his head on the now immovable book case.

Minato moves back to Kushina and the two walk home in each other's arms. The hardest part is over but that's not to say the rest will be easy.

* * *

><p>AN Glad to finally be uploading something again. I know it's not terribly long but it's important. The overall story will hopefully be a pretty decent length<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Strange Situations

Chapter 1: Strange Situations

AN: Okey Dokey my friends time for chapter one. It took me a little bit to figure out just how I wanted this chapter to go and I hope you enjoy it. As always liberties may have been taken but I'll do my best to keep the continuity of the story in good condition. Constructive criticism is welcome so feel free to chime it with praise or problems.

The fifth hokage of Konoha is sitting at her desk trying her best to rid herself of the seemingly endless paperwork that has taken over her office. Her newest apprentice is keeping busy filing finished paperwork until Tsunade has time to actually teach her anything. Sakura may not be enjoying her task but she is more than willing to do it if it means that she will be learning from the most powerful ninja in the village. After what seems like an eternity of paperwork and filing both women are pulled from their tasks by a knock at the door.

"Can you answer that for me Sakura," asks Tsunade being more of a polite command than an actual question.

"Of course, Tsunade-sama," replies the young girl just happy to be off of her knees in front of the filing cabinets.

Sakura walks over to the door and pulls it open to reveal Tsunade's old friend and team mate Jiraiya who happily walks into Tsunade's office as nonchalant as always. Jiraiya makes himself at home on the old couch on the wall next to the filing cabinets and looks around at all the paperwork that has yet to either be done or be filed and snickers.

"Having fun?" he asks still laughing slightly.

Tsunade just glares at him trying not to dignify his asinine question with a response.

"What are you doing here Jiraiya?" she asks frustrated with her work and his jokes.

"I just came by for a little because I'm going to be leaving soon. Spy networks don't maintain themselves you know," replies Jiraiya slightly disappointed that she just ignored his question.

"Yeah, and trashy porno books don't write themselves either," she says sarcastically just loud enough for him to hear.

Jiraiya just laughs and says, "Also yes."

Taking another look around Jiraiya asks, "Did Sakura take an S rank mission to clear your office of disorganized paperwork?" to which Sakura giggles as silently as possible.

"No," begins Tsunade, "she's keeping busy until I can start training her so she'll still be able to kick naruto's ass even after you're done with him." she finishes jokingly again causing Sakura to giggle.

"We'll see about that," replies Jiraiya in an amused tone with a grin. "Let's see what she can do as is," he suggests.

"Okay then," replies Tsunade. "Sakura, try moving that book case over there with just your muscles," she orders.

"Okay," replies Sakura excited that she's hopefully going to do something worthwhile

She sizes up the book case unsure of how this is going to turn out the case itself looks fairly heavy and it has a lot of books in it. Tsunade has some measure of hope, this task should be difficult but not impossible. Sakura braces herself against the bookcase plants her feet firmly and pushes but the case does not budge even a fraction of an inch. After a few minutes Sakura gives up.

"I can't move it, my feet are going to start moving backwards before the bookcase starts moving forwards." says Sakura only slightly disappointed. She knows physical strength is far from her strong suit.

"Okay then," says Tsunade not terribly surprised, "Now try funneling chakra into your leg and arm muscles as well as your feet to keep them firmly planted and try again."

"Alright," replies Sakura focusing for a minute before building her chakra up and attempting to push the book case again.

A few more minutes pass and absolutely nothing happens. Tsunade can't help but be somewhat disappointed, 'Any amount of chakra in her muscles should at least yield some sort of progress' thinks Tsunade. Jiraiya just sits there silently observing the scene before him.

"Maybe you should get up there and show her how it's done, Hime." Says Jiraiya with a snicker

Tsunade does just that. She walks over and takes Sakura's spot telling the young girl to observe carefully. Tsunade build up immense chakra in her arm muscles and hand, places her index finger against the bookcase and to everyone's complete surprise the bookcase does not even wobble. Jiraiya immediately busts out laughing unable to believe what he just witnessed.

"Hey Tsunade, I think you're losing your touch," Jiraiya manages to get out between bouts of hysteria as Tsunade braces herself against the bookcase and starts shoving to no avail.

'What the hell is going on here?' she wonders to herself, completely dumbfounded. Sakura just stands there confused, she has never witnessed the Hokage's immense strength, simply heard rumors, but this does not exactly speak well for Tsunade. A few minutes later Tsunade gives up unable to comprehend exactly what just happened. Jiraiya get's up from the couch still snickering and walks over to the book case.

"Let me have a try," he says placing a hand on the bookcase.

After a few seconds of touching the book case Jiraiya lets out a sigh and rests his head on the bookcase.

"What's the matter old man? Too tired to even try and move the damn thing?" jokes Tsunade glad that Jiraiya is not showing her up in front of her new apprentice.

Jiraiya ignores the question and moves around to the front of the bookcase and starts rifling through the books on the shelves. After a few minutes he finds what he is looking for, a small seal well hidden behind a book would not likely be removed from the shelf for any reason, at least not by a hokage. 'What is this Minato? Some kind of prank that never played out?' wonders Jiraiya. He lets out a short shaky breath, reaches into the back of the bookcase, releases the seal, replaces the book, and moves back into position on the side of the bookcase. He places his hands on the hard wood channels his chakra and gives the bookcase a shove causing it to go flying into the wall behind Tsunade's desk with a massive crash. Tsunade and Sakura just stand there dumbfounded not just by Jiraiya's ability to move the bookcase but also because of what was hidden behind it.

"Is that another room?" asks Sakura. "Did either of you know about that?"

Tsunade and Jiraiya approach cautiously, ignoring Sakura's questions. They cannot really see anything in the room but they do not sense any danger either. Tsunade and Jiraiya enter the dark room and Sakura quickly follows them both curious and excited. The three stand still for a minute before Tsunade orders Sakura to retrieve a candle that she keeps on her desk for when she's working late at night. A moment later Sakura returns with the lit candle and hands it to her new master. Tsunade and Jiraiya walk to the center of the room where they make out some sort of object in the room perhaps a table. As they approach the candlelight on the floor begins to climb up the side of the object which is clearly made of roughly cut stone. As the dim light continues its journey up onto the top of the object Sakura begins to get nervous, the atmosphere of the room freaking her out. Then the light reveals the purpose of the object, which is not a table but instead a bed of sorts, on top of which is the body of a young man not much older than his early twenties. Sakura screams, Tsunade gasps, and Jiraiya's jaw drops. Sakura turns away not because of the body but because she is creeped out by what she believes to be some sort of freaky sacrificial chamber.

"Jiraiya, what the hell is this?" asks Tsunade somewhat freaked out herself.

"I'm not quite sure what this all is but I know who this is, and so should you." replies Jiraiya stupefied by what's before him.

Tsunade shoots Jiraiya a confused look before moving closer to inspect the body in full. It takes a few minutes but soon enough she recognizes the body too.

"Oh my goodness, Jiraiya it's him… he really is dead," says Tsunade in a somewhat sullen tone. She had always wondered what happened to him but never could find any answers.

"No, he might not be. Look at all these seals, they aren't here to keep his body from decaying. They have some other purpose." replies Jiraiya trying to hope for the best.

"Maybe you're right, but I can't feel a pulse or detect his chakra. I can't help but fear for the worst." states Tsunade bluntly.

"Bring the candle closer so I can get a better look at these seals." commands Jiraiya intrigued by the seals and hopeful for what they might reveal.

Tsunade moves closer to Jiraiya trying to position the candle well enough to give him the light he needs to inspect the seals. After a few minutes Jiraiya stands up straight with confused look on his face.

"What's the matter?" asks Tsunade.

"I don't know," replies Jiraiya, "None of these seals are terribly complex. I could release them without a problem but I don't know exactly what they are doing. They seem to bare some semblance to your chakra seal just more heavy duty. The problem is they're doing something else but I'm not positive what."

"Well then what do you think we should do? What are our options?" she asks.

"Well there are only two options. One: we leave him as he is until we know more. Or two: I release the seals and see what happens. If for some reason he is alive he could wake up. If he's dead I don't know what's going to happen, probably nothing. I'm comfortable with removing the seals but this is more your call, as hokage, than it is mine." responds Jiraiya.

Tsunade thinks for a minute then nods, giving Jiraiya the okay to release the seals. Jiraiya inspects the seals one last time while Tsunade collects her apprentice so she can hopefully learn something, whether it be about dealing with death or about properly looking after someone who may need medical attention.

"Sakura," begins Tsunade, "you need to calm down. This kind of thing, while always surprising, is a natural part of a ninja's life. We can't stop death from happening, death is inevitable, the best we can do is prolong life and that is what I intend to teach you to do. So follow me and watch me and Jiraiya closely."

Sakura nods, takes a deep breath and follows her mentor back to the stone slab. She tries to get a good look at the body but it's too dark. Even with the candle's light she can only see some of the torso.

"Are you ready Jiraiya?" asks Tsunade anxious to learn the fate of the man before her.

JIraiya gives an affirmative nod and begins gathering his chakra to release the seals.

"What's going on Tsunade-sama? Why aren't you examining the body?" asks Sakura having not paid attention to the conversation earlier.

"Me and Jiraiya examined the body already, there's no apparent damage done to the body but there are also multiple seals on the the body that Jiraiya has examined and created a few theories on so right now he is going to release the seals and see which if any of his theories is correct." explains Tsunade.

Sakura would have asked more questions but Jiraiya was beginning to release the seals. There are only three seals on the body, one on the throat, another over the heart, and the final just barely visible above the waist band of the black shorts. Jiraiya makes a few quick hand signs and pumps chakra into each of the three seals in rapid succession starting with the lowest and working his way up. Less than a minute later Jiraiya is done. The three stand there for a minute waiting for something to happen but nothing does.

"So he is dead." says Tsunade sullenly, "I can't say I'm completely surprised I guess. Well Sakura now that we've confirmed that the individual is dead we'll start doing some very preliminary tests to try and determine the cause of death."

Jiraiya just stands there pensively with his arms folded as Tsunade and Sakura approach the stone slab. Tsunade tells Sakura how to gather and manipulate chakra in one's hand for medical purposes and then demonstrates. Sakura's control is not good enough to accomplish this task but it gives her something to practice while Tsunade starts to do her examination. Tsunade begins to move her hand over the body but just as she is about to touch it to begin her examination there is a sudden and immense chakra spike and the room is immediately alight.

"What the hell was that?" wonders Tsunade aloud.

"I don't know." replies Jiraiya, "It was really weird though."

The group stands there in the newly lit room dumbfounded barely moving as a new chakra swirls around them. A feeling Sakura is only slightly accustomed to but never has she ever felt a chakra like the one she is feeling now. Tsunade and Jiraiya on the other hand have felt this chakra many times before, but something is much different about it now. The chakra slowly ebbs and becomes more and more controlled until they can no longer feel it and Tsunade begins to move forward cautiously, she may have known this man years ago but there is something not quite human about him now and she does not want to take any chances. She immediately jumps back as the body begins to stir. Slowly the man begins to sit up; his legs slowly swing over the edge of the stone slab and touch the ground and he stands up with his head held low so his hair hangs over his face.

'He looks sickly,' Sakura notes mentally. Slowly he raises his head so his face is no longer obscured and looks at Tsunade. Tsunade locks eyes with him and immediately guns it towards him chakra enhanced fist ready to strike. Jiraiya confused and taken off guard has no time to react and try and stop her. It proves unnecessary as the strange man raises his own hand with lightning speed and catches Tsunades fist with ease. Sakura is completely dumbfounded while Jiraiya is only vaguely surprised, mostly that he was even capable in his current state.

"It's still me, sis," he says locking teary eyes with Tsunade again, "I'm still Hyakkimaru." He finishes speaking and falters, throwing his own arm around Tsunade's neck to support himself as he passes out. Tsunade barely manages to catch him as he starts to slip off of her. Tsunade's eyes fill with tears as she picks Hyakkimaru up and carries him out of the room into her office with a confused Jiraiya and an overwhelmed Sakura in tow.

"What was that about?" Asks Jiraiya as Tsunade sets Hyakkimaru on the couch in her office no longer able to contain his curiousity and vague rage.

"He's changed, Jiraiya," Tsunade starts barely being able to talk through her tears. "There's something wrong in him, didn't you feel it in his chakra?"

"Of course I did," replies Jiraiya somewhat indignantly, "But I doubt he's no longer himself. He was like a little brother to you, he always looked up to you, you should have more trust in who he is!"

Tsunade simply cries harder at Jiraiya's words. Jiraiya kneels down next to the unconcious young man while Sakura puts herself at as much of a distance as she can partially out of fear, partially out of confusion, partially because she does not wish to be in the way. This is clearly something way over her head.

Jiraiya sets himself to work inspecting Hyakkimaru to see if there is anything physically wrong with him seeing as Tsunade is not in any condition to look him over. He recieves a bit of a shock when he lifts his eyelids to reveal his red slitted eyes but controls himself, at least now he has a slghtly better understanding of Tsunade's fit. Jiraiy's inspection goes relatively quickly, surprisingly Hyakkimaru seems to be in spectacular physical condition. They will have to wait for Hyakkimaru to wake up before they can determine if his mind is okay or not.


	3. Chapter 2: Ready, set

Chapter 2: Ready, set, wait aren't we supposed to go?

AN: So here comes chapter two. Sorry I've been dropping off this past year has really kicked my ass but I'm back for the sumer hopefully and I'll try and get some good writing done. This chapter is going to focus mostly on Naruto and maybe a little on Ino. So here we go : )

Naruto is lying quietly in his bed in his apartment contemplating what is about to happen to him. Jiraiya only recently told him that the two of them would be leaving for an extended period of time. Jiraiya was hesitant to put an official time frame out in the open but he ball parked it at around two and a half to three years. Naruto sighs. Leaving his friends behind is going to be difficult for him. He's been away from the village on mission plenty of times but his friends were always with him, at least in part. He always had his team, at least before Sasuke left... And even when it was not his team he was with another familiar team, whether it was Kiba's team or Neji's team or even Shikamaru's team he was with people he knew and trusted. Now it would be just him and Jiraiya, not that he did not trust Jiraiya but being with a man several times his age and infinitely more skilled was an intimidating prospect. Him and Jiraiya may be close but Jiraiya would be his sensei foremost.

'I should probably get up and do something' thinks Naruto. 'I don't really have to pack,' he thinks somewhat bitterly but let's it go. 'Maybe I'll go out and train for a bit.'

Naruto quickly dresses in his usual attire and makes his way to the training grounds. His ninjutsu practice goes over much like normal his improvement with his Rasengan is beginning to impress. He then moves on to some relatively simple target practice, he enjoys throwing kunai and shuriken even if he was never the best it was the one thing he was never all that bad at either. Afterwards he moves on to practicing his taijutsu. It is just the ordinary leaf style taught at the academy and he has not ever really taken to it but Jiraiya insists that he practice it if only to increase his muscle capacity. As much as naruto does not particularly care for it he cannot argue with Jiraiya's logic. However he soon begins to regret his choice in clothing as the summer sun is beating down on him brutally and soon he's losing layers of his clothes. First it's just his jacket, then his t-shirt, then he rolls up his pant legs, then he starts shedding his pouches if only to make his clothes stick to his sweat covered skin less. Feeling a little better he quickly gets back into his training.

Ino sits impatiently behind the counter at her parents' flower shop as she watches the clock on the wall tick ever closer to the inevitable end of her shift. The end cannot come soon enough for Ino, today has been very slow. She does not have any plans she just wants the freedom to move around and do as she pleases. She should probably go training even though her team is not meeting because Asuma is off on a mission. That is exactly what Ino resolves to do as her shift finally comes to an end. The second her dad walks in to take her place Ino bolts right out the door yelling a barely audible explanation back which her father just waves off.

As she approaches the training grounds Ino imediately begins to regret running off so fast because she's already beginning to sweat.

'Damn, it's hot today,' she thinks to herself absent-mindedly as she slows down to a walk.

Ino quickly makes her way towards her preferred area of the training grounds but as she closes the distance between her and the area she can hear the heavy thunks of metal sinking into wooden tartgets.

'Great, someone's in my spot,' thinks Ino slightly irritated, "It better be a really good looking guy or I'm going to be so mad." she says under her breath. Not realizing she was in for quite a surprise.

She moves silently forward with practiced ease making sure she cannot be seen or heard so she can get a bit of an idea of what she's walking into. Slyly moving behind a group of bushes she gently moves some of their branches so she can peer through into the training area. What she sees there leaves her dumbstruck.

'NARUTO!' she yells in her head, 'that dunce is holding up my training and he's not even a good enough looking guy to give me a show to make up for it!' No sooner than Ino thinks those very words does Naruto begin his taijutsu training. 'He looks like a fool,' thinks Ino criticizing his technique, 'he'll never move forward with technique like that.'

Soon after he starts Naruto stops. 'What? That's it?' wonders Ino confused, 'I thought Naruto was all about training and he's done already?' But that is far from the reality of the situation which Ino quickly learns. 'Oh my god he's taking his clothes off!' thinks Ino deeply weirded out but she continues to watch. 'If he starts taking off his pants I'm intervening,' she resolves as he continues to strip. Things do not progress that far, however, and Ino remains hidden. Though, now she finds herself much less concerned with Naruto's fighting technique and more focused on his body.

'Wow, Naruto's actually pretty well built,' thinks Ino without even realizing. 'He's definitely bulked up since that mission he went on with Anko-sensei and I.' Ino thinks back to the only mission she's ever been on with Naruto. 'I guess he'll have to if he ever wants to bring Sasuke back.' Suddenly she feels a pang of guilt. She had seen Naruto as Kakashi brought him back after the failed mission to retrieve Sasuke, she had thought he was going to die. She worried that about nearly everyone who had gone on that mission. but Naruto by far seemed to be the worst of them all. Choji was emaciated, Neji had taken an arrow through his back almost hitting his heart, Kiba had nearly killed himself trying to get that freak out of his body, Shikamaru had only broken a finger, but Naruto... Naruto had taken Sasuke's Chidori through his chest. Ino had seen first hand what that chidori could do at the chunin exams. It is a miracle he had not bled to death or had his heart ripped from his chest. But now looking at Naruto she cannot even find a scar on his back or chest. Ino's gaze softens 'How does he do it?' she wonders, 'I've seen him do so much that I can't even imagine doing. Maybe I should have a little more faith in him.'

Getting up Ino walks into the clearing but Naruto does not notice he is too busy laying into the training post. As Ino approaches she can see his muscles bulging and rippling as they strike the hardened wood of the post and she blushes in spite of herelf.

"Hey, Naruto!" she says trying to sound chipper even though he is still invading her spot.

Naruto turns around with a startled motion and says, "Ino! You scared the hell out of me! What are you doing here?"

"What kind of ninja is caught off guard?" She asks teasingly. To which Naruto only blushes and stutters while he fumbles around grabbing his clothes. "Anyway I'm obviously here to train like you are, but somebody took my favorite spot..." she answers his question trying to drive it home that he's invading her territory without sounding too hostile.

"Really?" responds Naruto, "Who is it? Can't you just take over their mind and force them out?" Obviously not taking the hint from Ino's inflection, to which Ino sweatdrops but ignores it in favor of teasing him more.

"I don't know it's some young blonde idiot in a pair of ugly orange pants. I probably could invade his mind but I think all I would find are thoughts of ramen..." she continues trying to make it as apparent as possible that she is talking about him.

Naruto just sits there pensively until suddenly he says, "Hey you should take me to meet this guy, he sounds pretty awesome!"

All Ino can do is sweatdrop again and shout "It's you, you dunce!"

"Oh," says Naruto, "Hey! My pants aren't ugly!" he shouts back indignantly. As he finishes getting dressed. "Besides you never even wear pants so I doubt you wuld know what looks good." he adds without even thinking of how angry it could make Ino.

'Did Naruto just insult my fashion sense?' she wonders a little dumbfounded. "I would too, better than you at the very least," she shoots back. "I'll go prove it to you too! Let's go I'm making you go shopping with me." she finishes completely forgetting about training.

"What! NO WAY!" shouts Naruto, "I'm not going to be seen shopping with you!" he finishes less than tactfully.

"What's that supposed to mean?' replies Ino relatively offended. "You don't want to be seen with the most beautiful Kunoichi in Konoha?" she ends making Naruto blush a little.

"It's not that," Naruto says somewhat shyly, "It's just that all my money is packed away and if I let you pick out clothes for me they'll probably be all girly and stuff."

Ignoring the comment about her girly tastes, Ino turns the conversation elsewhere. "What do you mean your money is 'packed away'?" she asks confusedly.

"Well I'm supposed to be leaving with ero-sennin for an extended training trip thingy so I packed away all of my important things to bring with me." he responds

"Ero-sennin? Extended training trip? How long are you going to be gone?" interrogates Ino as she gets more and more confused.

"Jiraiya, is taking me away from the village so he can teach me while maintaining some kind of network thing. He didn't really say specifically how long it would take but he said it might be two to three years." explains Naruto to Ino's vague dissatisfaction.

"Two to three YEARS! When are you supposed to leave? Why didn't you tell any of us?" Ino begins firing off questions in rapid succession.

Naruto backs up a little, subconciously, at the verbal assault.

"I'm supposed to leave later today," he replies cautiously, "I'm just waiting on ero-sennin to finish up whatever he needed to see baa-chan for."

Ino quiets down for a second, then gets even louder than before, if that is even possible. "LATER TODAY! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?" she screams repeating her second question.

Naruto backs up a little more fearing Ino's hostility. "I'm sorry, Ino, I just didn't think it would really matter all that much, especially not to you." admits Naruto, causing Ino to shut up entirely.

'How could he think that? I may not be the nicest to him all the time but I don't hate him... we're still friends.' thinks Ino approaching him slowly.

Naruto notices Ino moving and does not move backwards but remains on guard. That could not have saved him under any circumstance when Ino's hand connects with his cheek with inhuman speed.

"OF COURE IT MATTERS YOU IDIOT!" Ino screams in his face while he rubs his cheek. "I may be a bitch to you sometimes but that doesn't mean I don't care. We may not talk very often but that doesn't mean you mean nothing. And what about the rest of the rookies? What about Shikamaru, and Choji, and forehead, and Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. What about your sensei and Gai's team?" Don't you think they all deserve to know why you've magically disappeared? How mad do you think we all would have been when you came back?" Ino rants as Naruto regains feeling in his face.

"Sakura-chan knows, though. She's Tsunade baa-chan's assistant now, I figured she would explain it to you guys if she felt it was necessary." explains Naruto trying to justify his actions, or lack there of.

"That's not the point though," starts Ino, "it's upsetting that you were going to just leave us all behind without even saying goodbye... It may not always show but we all still care." she finishes in a strangely quiet tone. An awkward silence falls over the two of them as Ino waits for Naruto to respond. He does not say anything but instead pulls her into a hug, something Ino certainly is not expecting. Naruto mumbles a quiet "sorry" into her ear as she returns the hug slightly awkwardly. 'When did he get taller than me?' wonders Ino as she tries to make the hug as least awkward as possible. Soon enough the both of them let go and Naruto begins to walk off.

"Where are you going?" asks Ino.

"I have to go meet ero-sennin, it's probably getting close to the time I have to leave." he replies without his usual enthusiasm, Ino's words obviously weighing heavily on his heart. Was he really being that selfish? Could he truly not see that his "friends" really cared about him more than he thought? Would they really have been upset that he left without saying goodbye?

"Wait, I'm going to come with you, someone should see you off." states Ino firmly but compassionately. She did not mean to make him feel that bad, she just wanted to help him get his head out of his ass.

With that they both walk off the training grounds heading for the Hokage's tower. The journey is silent as they are both deep in thought. Naruto pondering his actions and his relationships. Ino pondering Naruto's hidden low self-esteem, she had never known that Naruto harbors such thoughts of self-worthlessness. Is she partly to blame? Do they not show Naruto enough that they care? How can she have not seen this before? She may be a mind reader but she does not always need to invade someone's mind to read them and she completely missed it this time. How?

Eventually they both reach the tower and make their way to the Hokage's office only to be turned down by Shizune.

"Sorry, guys, but Tsunade-sama isn't here. Jiraiya-Sama and Sakura went to the hospital with her but I don't know why." explains Shizune. "I'll give you a note with an order to bring you two to her in the hospital, though I don't imagine you'll need it." she says writing a quick note an handing it to Naruto. They quickly say goodbye and Naruto and Ino move towards the hospital.


	4. Chapter 3: A Journey Delayed

Chapter 3: The Perfect Shinobi and a Journey Delayed.

AN: So I want to thank all of my readers for doing what you guys do and reading, I only hope you're enjoying what I have to author. Feel free to review too, I don't bite. Just be constructive and honest if you have not been enjoying my story then tell me why and I'll see what I can do. This story has been much more popular than my other two. If you enjoy my writing I reccomend my other stories too : ) Anyway, chapter three. This will contain some information about Hyakkimaru's past, insight to who he is as a shinobi, and as a person. Here we go:

Konoha Hospital Observation Wing

At Jiraiya's suggestion Sakura and Tsunade had Hyakkimaru brought to Konoha Hospital for examination and observation. Sakura was an attentive student as Tsunade taught her the basics of examining a body for damage but now Tsunade needs to concentrate so Sakura stands silently next to Jiraiya practicing building her chakra in her hands for examining purposes. Having minimal success Sakura decides to take a break and continues watching her master from afar. Eventually her curiosity gets the best of her, though, and she breaks the silence to ask Jiraiya a question.

"Jiraiya-sama, you said that you know who that is and that so should Tsunade-sama, why? Who is that?" asks Sakura in a hushed voice so her mentor can focus.

"That's a heavy question Sakura," responds Jiraiya in an equally hushed voice, "full of history both good and bad. Tell me, what do you know about our Yondaime hokage?"

Sakura is vaguely confused by this, what does the Yondaime have to do with this man? "I know that he was, supposedly, the fastest and most powerful shinobi to have ever lived. He was supposed to be incredibly kind and understanding. He is also one of the greatest heroes our village has ever known. I know he was also your student." finishes Sakura looking at Jiraiya, his old experienced face showing sadness at the fond memory.

"You're mostly correct." replies Jiraiya pausing for a long while.

"What do you mean mostly?" asks Sakura, "That's what we were all taught in the academy."

"Yes, Sakura, that is what the academy teaches but it is not the whole story. You see, not all heroes are famous like our Yondaime, even those who fought and died beside him. The whole story is never told. Everything that the academy says is absolutely true, I can vouch for that but there is much more that very few people know." explains Jiraiya somewhat cryptically.

"Okay, I understand all of that," begins Sakura, "But what does any of that have to do with that man over there?"

Jiraiya sighs, "Sakura I'm sure you're aware of the great honor you have been given as I'm sure you are equally aware that your situation is very unique, being taught by the hokage herself."

"Of course Jiraiya-sama." replies Sakura sensing she should probably stop talking.

"Then I am sure you are also well aware that the special cases do not arise very often but are not unheard of either, yes?" asks Jiraiya, to which Sakura nods. "Well years ago when Minato was my student so was a young man who graduated from the academy at the exact same time, Minato's best friend Hyakkimaru. I trained them both to be the best. They did everything together, all the way. They were like brothers." explains Jiraiya as he remenisces.

"Like Sasuke and Naruto?" asks Sakura in a subdued tone.

"Actually quite the opposite," corrects Jiraiya, "They never competed, ever. To this day I have no clue who is actually stronger, who is actually faster. They never raced, they never sparred, they had the utmost respect for each other and always considered themselves complete and total equals."

Sakura grows incredibly silent staring at the body on the table.

"Have you ever heard the story about how the Yondaime completely decimated an entire force of enemy ninja in the last great shinobi war?" inquires Jiraiya to which Sakura nods, everybody has heard the story. "Well I'm sorry to tell you that you only know the half of it. Minato most certainly could have done what was described on his own, but he didn't. Both him and Hyakkimaru over there, using the same technique, slaughtered the entire division of enemy ninja, none survived."

Sakura is skeptical at this version of the story. "But Jiraiya-sama, how could nobody have ever heard of this part of the story, it can't be true." reasons Sakura.

"I understand your doubt, Sakura, but I know it's true . You are aware of the Yondaime's signature jutsu, the hiraishin, I would imagine. The jutsu that gives him his nickname: Konoha's Yellow Flash." states Jiraiya with Sakura's nod of approval. "Where do you suppose that flash of yellow comes from?" he asks.

Sakura thinks for a minute going over all possible reasons for a flash of yellow. Recounting every instance where the Yondaime had been described to her, every picture she had seen. "I guess it would have to be from something he was wearing or from his hair?" Sakura states highly unsure of the likelihood of a man's hair leaving a spectral yellow trail.

"That's right, Sakura, it was his hair. I've seen the technique enough times to know. But Hyakkimaru's hair is black. What would you logically see if he were to perform that jutsu?" inquires Jiraiya, obviously knowing the answer.

"A streak of black, I guess." replies Sakura not thinking much about it.

"Correct, and at night? What would you see then?" continues Jiraiya.

Sakura thinks for a moment, "Nothing? Unless there were enough light..." suggests Sakura, already recounting the fact that the battle in question occured at night.

"That's right, Sakura, Nobody saw Hyakkimaru coming. He was like a ghost, or perhaps he would be more properly equated to the shinigami. I would wager that Hyakkimaru is now one of if not the most powerful man in all of the Shinobi villages." Jiraiya finishes his explanation with a bold statement.

Sakura grows completely silent. 'How is that possible? He's so young. He cannot possibly be stronger than Tsunade-sama with her legendary strength. Or Jiraiya-sama, they're sannin.'

"I assure you he is," states Jiraiya flatly out of nowhere as if he had read Sakura's mind.

"What?" asks Sakura incredibly freaked out.

"I watched how you looked at him and Tsunade, you don't think he could possibly be as strong as she is." explains Jiraiya, "You aren't necessarily wrong. He is most certainly more powerful than I am and Tsunade is. Did you notice how he stopped Tsunade's fist with absolutely no apparent effort in the tower?" asks Jiraiya to which Sakura again nods. "I also assume you were immensely perplexed by that." Again Sakura nods. "As you know Tsunde's strength is derived by the build up chakra in her muscles increasing there capacity tens, even hunreds of times over. But what would happen if she ran out of chakra?" he asks again already knowing the answer.

"She would no longer have her strength." replies Sakura.

"Correct. Obviously Tsunade has an immense amount of chakra built up from years of experience and training. I would wager she could fight for days if she only used her chakra to enhance her physical strength. But Hyakkkimaru, is an interesting person. He has no family, no clan name. He is a nobody by all accounts. However, he has a unique ability which, it can only be assumed, is a lost kekkei genkai. He has the capability to disperse any chakra that comes into physical contact with him. Tsunade's chakra enhanced assaults, are useless against him as are the hyuuga's chakra based strikes. Additionally he can see chakra signatures, not like the hyuuga who can see the network, he can simply see the unique signature that is a part of every individual. And finally he is practically invisible to any doujutsu. For instance the Sharingan is capable of copying any jutsu and perceiving speed much faster than the average eye. The Sharingan would still be able to percieve his speed but it would be utterly impossible for it to attempt to copy any jutsu he uses, in esence his kekkei genkai functions as a sort of chakra repellant shield. He would be completely invisible to a Hyuuga's byakugan, literally. He is not invincible, though. Jutsu that produce a natural effect like a fire jutsu which creates fire, or a water or wind based jutsu which utilize the element are not chakra and he cannot sheild himself from their effects any differently than an average shinobi. Chakra enhanced weapons are also ineffective but the weapon itself is still a danger without the chakra. But his speed makes him nearly impossible to hit. He's the perfect shinobi." boldly states Jiraiya as he finishes his long explanation.

Sakura is so overwhelmed by this information all she can do is stare dumbfounded at her teacher and the man she is examining. She's not staring for long as Tsunade finishes her examination and sighs.

"He's more or less fine, there's no atrophy like would be expected but his muscles have been unused for so long that they will need time to wake up fully. I imagine it will take him some time to be able to do more than walk slowly. His eyes are okay but they, like his muscles, need to get used to being used again so he won't be able to see too well for a few days. It's like his body is restarting, all he needs is some conscious rest." reports Tsunade as she makes her way over to them. " His chakra is flowing perfectly fine as well but there is something about it that I can't identify, it's disconcerting." she finishes.

Hyakkimaru starts tossing in his sleep startling the group who are too engrossed in their thoughts to pay attention. Tsunade is making her way over when suddenly the door opens revealing Naruto and Ino.

"THERE YOU ARE ERO-SENNIN!" shouts Naruto seemingly miffed with how difficult it had been to find the group.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Jiraiya shouts back at his somewhat irritating student.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Shouts Tsunade at the both of them. "We're in a hospital for Kami's sake stop shouting." she finishes as she tries calming Hyakkimaru who is still tossing and is now mumbling in his sleep.

"What's the hold up you old perv?" asks Naruto, "We're supposed to be on our way already."

"Look, Naruto, there may have been a slight last minute change of plans. I need to wait for that man," Jiraiya points to Hyakkimaru on the hospital bed, " to wake up before I can even think about leaving the village." explains Jiraiya.

"What? Why?" asks Naruto thoroughly confused and disheartened.

"Because that man used to be one of my students, an aquaintance of your... favorite Hokage and greatest hero and he might have something valuable to offer the both of us." states Jiraiya faltering midway through his sentence.

Naruto falls completely silent. He is not quite sure what Jiraiya means but if what he was saying is true at all the wait should be worth it. Ino is glad to hear this exchange now all of their friends will have the chance to see Naruto off. Tsunade on the other hand is not paying attention to any of this as she is still trying to calm Hyakkimaru whose mumbling is getting louder. Suddenly his eye's rocket open and he tries getting off the bed. Tsunade barely manages to keep him down.

"Minato!" exclaims Hyakkimaru as he struggles underneath Tsunade. "Nee-chan let me up so I can see Minato please," he pleads in his monotonous voice.

"Hyakkimaru, that's not Minato, he's not here," she says softly, knowing who he is referring to.

"Of course he is, I can see his chakra signature right there." Hyakkimaru argues back.

"Hyakkimaru, sweetheart listen to me," says Tsunade," That's not Minato, trust me, I will explain in a moment. Just calm down." Tsunade finishes whispering the second half of her sentence.

Laying back Hyakkimaru stops struggling with a small nod. 'What is she talking about,' he wonders.

"Jiraiya." Tsunade says trying to get his attention.

"I know." He replies. "Naruto, Ino, Sakura, wait outside. The three of us have something to discuss." Jiraiya orders the three genin who obediently leave the room, a small verbal struggle on Naruto's part.

In the hospital room

Tsunade and Jiraiya stand next to Hyakkimaru's hospital bed where he is resting patiently waiting for them to break the silence, patience definitely being one of his virtues.

Jiraiya is the first to open his mouth. "Hyakkimaru, I have some terrible news." begins Jiraiya.

"What is it, sensei?" He asks his voice as calm as ever but Jiraiya knows he is nervous.

"There aren't many ways to put this but... Minato and Kushina... they died a little over fifteen years ago." states Jiraiya with a shaky voice and a heavy heart. "Who you "saw" was not Minato. It was Naruto, his son." finishes Jiraiya letting his explanation sink in.

Hyakkimaru sits up in his bed with his head resting in his hands. He had been afraid of this before the sealing had even taken place. How could this have happened? How long has he been sealed away? "How?" the only question he can honestly think to ask of the two.

"When Naruto was born, Kurama the nine-tailed fox attacked the village. Minato and Kushina had no choice, they sealed the fox into their newborn son, Naruto." explains Jiraiya causing Hyakkimaru to stiffen and look to him. "I need to see him, I need to inspect the seal!" he suddenly bursts out catching Tsunade and Jiraiya by surprise.

Tsunade speaks this time, "No, not right now, we need you to rest. you're body needs to adjust to being used again. You can't see can you" she asks to which he shakes his head. "I figured as much," sighs Tsunade, "That will change within a day or two I can help your muscles get back up to par in a similar amount of time. Your muscle capacity should not have changed at all and you'll be as strong as ever within a few days." she explains.

"But you do not understand," persists Hyakkimaru, "The seal Minato used. Was it ready? We had been developing that seal together. We thought is was ready and we tested it on me but it wasn't ready yet. That's why I had to be sealed. The body causes the seal to deteriorate rapidly. If Naruto's seal hasn't been perfected we're all in danger and if I don't get to modify my seal we'll be in greater danger!" says Hyakkimaru nearly speaking too fast for the two sannin to unerstand. "Did Minato leave behind any notes or scrolls with express instructions to keep them safe? Was his house preserved?"

Jiraiya lays a hand on the frantic man's shoulder. "It's okay Hyakkimaru, I've seen Naruto's seal, it hasn't degenerated at all." Hyakkimaru relaxes a little after receiving this news.

'Thank Kami, Minato did it. Just barely it seems if he didn't have the time to awaken me and modify my seal.' thinks Hyakkimaru. "My seal needs to be modified immediately then. I need access to anything Minato left behind. " he states. "My seal will break before long. If it breaks we won't have to worry about my demon escaping, we have to worry about my demon dying. If that happens there will be a war far worse than that of the Great Shinobi wars." he says answering Jiraiya and Tsunade's unasked question.

"What did you and Minato do? asks Jiraiya not fully understanding the situation.

"We made a deal with the lord of the demon wolves. We would seal him away within me to keep him safe from Orochimaru, who was planning to use his power to destroy the village. We would have been no match for such a force. But the seal wasn't ready and now if it fails it will kill both him and I." he gives the gist of the story to Jiraiya and Tsunade.

Tsunade sighs, today has been pretty heavy. "Okay, you have all of the access you need but can it wait until you get your eyesight back?" she asks unwilling to let him wander around blind. And even with Jiraiya's help it would be nearly impossible to find what they were looking for unless they knew specifically what they were looking for.

"Hai, Nee-chan. It can wait for now. But I would still like to see Naruto. Does he know about the fox?" requests Hyakkimaru trying to find some solice in the loss of his closest friends.

"Yes he knows," replies Jiraiya.

"But he doesn't know about his parents." Interjects Tsunade. "This was supposed to remain a secret until he would be old enough to properly protect himself from any and all of his father's enemies because he's never had a full time dedicated guardian. But I think the situation has changed." she speculates.

Hyakkimaru simply nods understanding fully what she means. It's about time Naruto finally had someone to look over him like a father, or perhaps a long lost uncle. Jiraiya simply looks on with a contented smile. Naruto's life looks like it is about to change for the better, finally. The three spend a few more minutes relating a few more details about important changes and catching up on years of missed sweet nothings ending with a tight group hug.

In the Hallway outside the room

As Jiraiya and Tsunade leave they inform Naruto that he should go in to speak with Hyakkimaru so he immediately gets up hoping that he is about to find out something really awesome like stories about the Yondaime or even better that this person is going to help Jiraiya with his training. When Sakura and Ino begin to get up to go with him Tsunade stops them both.

"He needs to do this on his own, girls. You can wait out here he might have a lot to say once he comes back out and he'll need people to listen." informs Tsunade and reluctanly they both sit back down as Naruto disappears into the room, the door closing behind him.

Sakura is not very happy about being left out of all the conversation, especially since she is Tsunade's student now, should she not be more trusted? Now that it is just Naruto in the room she has the ability to ask about something else that has been bothering her, though.

"Hey, Ino," whispers Sakura, "What were you doing with Naruto when he came in? Getting desperate for some male attention?" she teases making Ino blush, betraying the insulted look on her face.

"Eww what's wrong with you, forehead?" hisses Ino. "He was in my spot at the training grounds so I kicked him out while taking a shot at the color orange so he took a shot back and so I threatened to take him shopping with me. He said his money was packed away or something so I got him to explain. He said he was leaving so I thought I would see him off. I would never be that desperate like you." explains Ino telling mostly the truth and poking fun at Sakura for Lee's crush on her.

"Shut up, pig, I'm never desperate." hisses Sakura back to which Ino just rolls her eyes.

The two become silent for a few moments just sitting and thinking. Some times wondering about what Naruto is talking about with that strange man.

"Hey, Sakura," says Ino, "Why didn't you tell anyone Naruto is leaving?"

"I don't know," replies Sakura, "I figured he would tell the people he wanted to know. Why? What do you care?" asks Sakura with a smirk

"I don't care, forehead. It was just a shock to hear is all. And I'll have you know he didn't tell anybody, he was just going to leave." replies Ino a little frustrated. "He doesn't think it matters to anyone that he's leaving." she whispers the last part so Tsunade and Jiraiya will not hear but they are not really paying attention they are too engrossed in their own thoughts and conversations.

Sakura remains silent for a moment, 'How could he possibly think that?' wonders Sakura feeling a little depressed at the notion. She has seen Naruto at some of his worst moments but never quite like this.

"Well it looks like they aren't going to be leaving today anymore," begins Sakura, "Let's try and find out when they are leaving now and get everyone together to see them off." suggests Sakura.

"I was just thinking the same thing," agrees Ino, "I hope nobody is out on a mission."

Their scheming ends abruptly when the door slides open and Naruto walks out with a bewildered look on his face.

In the room with Naruto and Hyakkimaru

Naruto walks into the room somewhat nervously not really knowing what to expect from the stranger. He's hoping for the best but there is definitely a weird feeling hanging in the air in the room. The silence feels suffocating as both parties wait for the other to speak not knowing exactly how to start the conversation. Hyakkimaru figures it out first.

"Naruto. Do you know who I am?" he asks. To which Naruto merely shakes his head. "I'm sorry but you'll have to speak, as I am blind for the time being. I can sense the presence of your chakra but I cannot see subtle movements like the shaking or nodding of one's head."

Gathering his courage up a bit Naruto speaks up with a simple "No."

"That is unsurprising." replies Hyakkimaru. "Tell me, please, what your full name is." he requests.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, why? responds Naruto.

"I see," says Hyakkimaru to himself, ignoring Naruto's question. "I've been told you've never known your parents. Is this true?"

"Yes," replies Naruto with sadness evident in his voice.

"I see," he says again, "This may sting a bit or could give you some closure but I have to tell you regardless that I had the pleasure of knowing your parents. I've been charged by Tsunade-nee-chan to tell you that in some respects you have been living a lie. Your name is not actually Uzumaki, it was indeed your mother's but it is not truly yours." explains Hyakkimaru relaying very little pertinent information.

"What!" shouts Naruto, "You knew my parents! Who were they!" he asks animatedly. He never thought that something like this could ever happen in his wildest dreams.

"Yes, I knew them well, I grew up with your father. He was my best friend, he was like my brother. I'm an orphan, not unlike you, Naruto. He was a great man full of compassion and kindess and energy; he was extremely talented. And your mother, she was beautiful and delicate when she let her sheild drop but tougher than any army of demons when she needed to be. They were immensely loving people and I want, above all else, to let you know that they did not abandon you. They were taken from you, and me, and from this world by forces out of our control." explains Hyakkimaru reminiscing fondly of his lost family.

"But who were they?" insists Naruto glad to hear such positive things about his parents but impatient to know who he really is.

Hyakkimaru sighs, "This is going to seem like a rather fantastic lie, Naruto, you may find it very hard to believe or may think it a sick joke of some sort but I assure you every word that you are about to hear from my mouth is the absolute truth. Uzumaki Naruto, you are the son of the late Uzumaki Kushina, and Namikaze Minato. The Yondaime hokage of Konohagakure."

Another heavy silence falls over the both of them. Naruto is trying his best to comprehend what he just heard. How could it be possible? Why was he not told? Who actually knew this? Is he truly the son of his greatest hero and the most powerful shinobi ever known to man?

"I know you are likely struggling with this revelation so I will continue to explain as much as I can. I am told that your parents died defending the village from the kyuubi, which I am also told you are well aware is trapped within you. We can talk about this later, I have a lot of information on this matter. But First I find it important to tell you that Jiraiya and I will both be teaching you from now on. I will teach you everything your father and I learned and created together. And perhaps most importantly Tsunade-nee-chan as Hokage appointed me to be your guardian. And as such it is my privilege to tell you that you and I will both be living at your father's old house immediately. I recommend that you speak to her about it immediately." he finishes dumbfounding Naruto even more and allowing another more comfortable silence to fall.

"How am I supposed to feel?" asks Naruto unsure of everything he has ever known to be true until now.

"I would imagine the appropriate feelings are subject to individual opinion but if I were you I would be feeling, immense happiness, mixed with a level of sadness, contentment in new found knowledge, excitement for the future, and perhaps rather overwhelmed by all of these feelings." reasons Hyakkimaru.

"That's good, I feel all of that. A little confused still too. How could nobody have ever told me something so important about who I am?" ponders Naruto aloud.

"I can explain that rather simply as well" offers Hyaakimaru. "You see Naruto you're father was obviously a very powerful man, you've heard the stories, I imagine he is an inspiration to you as he is to all. But even such a wonderful man has enemies and your father had a lot of enemies, powerful ones at that. Men and women who are not above seeking revenge after he has gone to the grave. You're true Identity has been the best kept secret in the history of this village the only people who ever knew are tha Sandaime Hokage, Tsunade-nee-chan, Jiraiya-sensei, and perhaps your own sensei Hatake Kakashi. I am very familiar with and very fond of Kakashi. Him and your father and I were very close. He told me that if he never got to raise a son he at least knew what it would be like through Kakashi. I am told that under Kakashi's tutelage you have done extremely well until he felt he had no choice but to hand you off to Jiraiya so you might further reach your potential. I hope you can take solice in the fact that even though you never knew your father, Naruto, he is still extremely present in your life and that he and your mother would be very proud."

"Thank you, Hyakkimaru-san." replies Naruto through slow tears. "I never let it show but life gets me down easily and often. But now, after all you have told me, life seems a little bit less dark and the future looks even brighter still."

"I'm glad to hear, Naruto, but there is one final thing I need to say to you before we're finished." states Hyakkimaru faltering just a little. "I am so, so very sorry that I did not get to be there for you as a child. It was out of my control but that doesn't make it any better and it doesn't make it any easier. I hope I can make it up to you some day soon." he finishes through tears of his own.

"It's okay, Hyakkimaru-san, if it was out of your control there's no harm done. And if you feel the need to make it up to me then train me to be strong like my father was." replies Naruto.

"That's a promise, Naruto, you can count on it." states Hyakkimaru, his voice full of conviction.

As the conversation ends and the two say their goodbyes Naruto continues to struggle with all the emotions he is feeling and it shows on his face as he walks out into the hallway.

AN: Finally the end of chapter three. I hope you all enjoyed it I'm trying my best to keep the majority of the original storyline intact but it might come out far from. I hope it's okay anyway. Let me know what you think of my character Hyakkimaru. I definitely created him to be pretty powerful as you would expect from somebody under Jiraiya's tutelage and somebody so close to the fourth hokage. I hope my grammar and spelling wasn't too bad I'll definitely go through and edit the chapter for grammar and spelling eventually I just hope it's sufficient enough for now. Also let me know if you think the relationship between Naruto and Ino seems to be progressing too fast or too slow. I know I have yet to introduce the relationship dynamic between Anko and Hyakkimaru yet but I have some ideas about how that will play out and it should happen relatively soon. Also I don't know if I am getting across very well how I would like the dynamic of Hyakkimaru's relationship with Tsunade to appear. Again feel free to review give me your input suggestions for plot structure and any discontinuity you see. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 4: Anko and Ino

Chapter 4: Anko and Ino

AN: Hey guys, sorry updates are taking so long I'm trying to spend more time with my family so I'm kind of neglecting other stuff. Regardless, here's chapter four. It's going to focus mostly on Naruto and Hyakkimaru and how they deal with their seals. I will probably introduce Anko into the story and maybe a little about Ino and Sakura's plans for Naruto's departure. I guess we'll get on with it then : )

The next couple of days pass by relatively quickly for Hyakkimaru. Tsunade and Jiraiya come by several times a day to see him, sometimes together sometimes not. Not much ever happens beyond the average check-up, muscle therapy, and question and answer session. Naruto never comes by. He reasons that Naruto is still feeling pretty overwhelmed by all the information regarding his parents.

'Who can blame him' Hyakkimaru thinks.

**'Nobody, really.'** comes the demonic reply in his head. **'But the information about the boy is still somewhat disturbing.'**

'I know, Akihiro, it's as big of a surprise to me as it is to you. I don't know what Kurama was doing attacking the village but I might know a way to find out.' he thinks.

**'What do you have in mind?' **questions the wolf demon.

'Before Minato and I ever developed a way of sealing living creatures away we came up with a method of communicating with them. Hence why I can talk to you. The obvious limitation being we can only communicate within my head. I don't know if Naruto is aware of this ability conciously yet. But regardless there is a way for us to communicate as a group but it's a little risky.' he explains.

**'I see. What would this comunication entail.' questions Akihiro.**

'There is nothing physically dangerous about it but it requires the help of somebody that will act as a sort of medium between which we can pass our thoughts. There aren't many people in the world that are capable of doing this. Thankfully Minato and I grew up in Konoha with the Yamanaka clan. When he was Hokage the both of us were well aquainted with the head of the Yamanaka. However, he was very old even then, I doubt he is still alive. We'll have to find someone new, someone we can trust. That will prove tough as very few if any of the Yamanaka will remember me and if they do they may not trust me having been absent for so long.' continues Hyakkimaru.

**'Is that the difficult part, or is there more you haven't told me yet?' wonders the wolf lord to his companion.**

'Still as sharp as ever, aren't you, my friend.' states Hyakkimaru with a level of fond admiration, 'There is more. When we were developing the communication technique with the Yamanaka our explanation to them was that we were developing a safe and infinitely more secret way of conducting important meetings with sensitive information. They never knew what our true purpose was. My biggest concern is the reaction from our medium as they will be a part of the "meeting" so to speak. They will "see" and more importantly hear everything that is said. Now from what Jiraiya-sensei told me there is a lot of resentment placed against Naruto for what he is but the Sandaime put a law in place forbidding the communication of the truth to the younger generation so that Naruto would be able to have friends. It's hard to tell what will happen if someone who is unaware finds out not just about Naruto but about me as well.' he concludes somewhat exasperated.

**'I see.' **responds the demon wolf pensively, **'Do you suppose that the boy might know a trustworthy Yamanaka? Or do you suppose they are all on unfriendly terms with him?' **he questions.

'I'm hoping Naruto will know someone, truthfully. When he came in the other day there was a girl with him. Her chakra signature was reminiscent of a Yamanaka but I won't know unless I see her with my true eyes. Minato and I didn't expect something like that to happen when we put me into stasis, thank Kami my eyesight came back.' reflects Hyakkimaru.

**'Agreed otherwise we both might be dead.'** adds Akihiro **'speaking of which, do you think he finished the seal properly? I would prefer it if we didn't die.'**

'I know he did. Jiraiya said that Kyuubi was sealed into Naruto the day he was born. That was more than fifteen years ago, his seal would have deteriorated and killed him and the kyuubi years ago. I think the real issue is whether or not it was properly preserved after Minato died.' states Hyakkimaru unsure of the future.

**'Okay, then. We must move on this as soon as we can. We have time but your uncertainty is contagious. When will that large breasted woman let you leave?' **inquires Akihiro.

'Her name is Tsunade, baka. She said we can leave once my eyesight comes back but I should take it easy on my muscles, they aren't quite back to full strength yet.' replies Hyakkimaru a bit miffed.

**'Okay, okay, no need to be snippy about it, I don't know who she is.' **states Akihiro defensively.

'Tsunade-nee-chan watched after me when I was a little kid. I was always with Minato during the day and his parents liked me well enough but I couldn't live there. So the Sandaime had me live with her. It only seemed fitting to him since Minato and I were going to train under Jiraiya-sensei. We always wondered why I didn't just live with him, but now I suppose it has something to do with his "research"' explains Hyakkimaru with a chuckle. Suddenly the door opens and none other than Tsunade herself walks in.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" greets Tsunade walking towards the bed.

"I'm fine nee-chan, I see the years have been pretty kind to you." replies Hyakkimaru with a wink.

"Of course they have." replies Tsunade ruffling his hair as she hugs him. "I take it your eyesight has returned." she continues as they let go and she inspects his eyes.

"Indeed it has. It's nice to finally see you again." says Hyakkimaru looking his sister figure in the eyes.

"The feeling is mutual," says Tsunade returning the eye contact. "I'm sorry for what happened when we found you." she continues breaking eye contact. "I thought you had been lost to me. I was afraid you would be so different that it would be easier to have lost you than to see you so distorted." she explains as her eyes tear up.

"It's okay." replies Hyakkimaru resting his hand on her shoulder. "I know it must have been a hell of a shock to see me at all. Let alone as you did..." he trails off. "I'm sorry too. I wish we had been able to find you to tell you what was happening but Minato and I had no time." he explains looking upset with the events of times so long ago that seem to him as though they were just yesterday.

"It's okay but if you want to make it up to me look after Naruto for me. He's as close to a son as I will probably ever get." says Tsunade placing her hand on his. "We haven't told you yet but Naruto was supposed to leave, the day we found you, with Jiraiya on an extended training trip. Some very dangerous are people are after him and I think you can guess why." explains Tsunade to which Hyakkimaru nods allowing what he's hearing to pass through to Akihiro as well.

"I take it that I am to go with them now." assumes Hyakkimaru understanding the role he has already accepted.

"That's the plan for now. Jiraiya and I have both discussed it and we think that even though Jiraiya is more than sufficient to train Naruto you are most likely the better option to train him in Taijutsu as well as in the use of his father's jutsu. Jiraiya has already taught Naruto the Rasengan but Naruto has yet to master it. His chakra control still needs a lot of improvement." conirms Tsunade.

"I see. The fact that he can do that at all is impressive but if you say he needs to improve I am sure I can help." he says impressed with Naruto already. "Tell me, if you can, who exactly is after him?"

"It is an organization known as the Akatsuki." replies Tsunade. "We can't say for sure how many members there are exactly we don't even really know any of their identities very accurately. We do, however know that Hoshigaki Kisame is a member." she continues.

"So the old landshark is still kicking around, huh?" laughs Hyakkimaru. "A fierce shinobi but nothing I can't handle. I assume he is the lesser of your worries." he comments.

"Yes he is alive and well. I know you can handle him without much of an issue but we fear he may be the weakest of the group. The last time he was spotted he wasn't alone. I'm sure this will come as a surprise to you but Uchiha Itachi defected years ago, after decimating the entire Uchiha clan. The only survivor was his younger brother, Sasuke, who is Naruto's age and who also recently defected. He is now in the clutches of Orochimaru. Additionally Orochimaru either is or used to be a member of the Akatsuki." replies Tsunade explaining the situation as fast as she can.

"What was that boy thinking? He had so much promise. He might have been hokage after Minato had he kept up with his skill." reflects Hyakkimaru. "He might even have become stronger than me if he hasn't already, on his own. He truly is a threat."

"You're right. I know you had taken a bit of a shine to the boy when he was young. Nobody expected what happened, especially not from him. Now the Uchiha clan is all but extinct. Regardless he cannot be allowed to threaten Naruto. He nearly killed Kakashi the last time he appeared in the village. Thankfully Jiraiya was there as well. I can't even imagine how he managed to fend him and Kisame off." she concedes silently thankful.

Hyakkimaru remains silent after she finishes. Something does not quite sit right with what Tsunade is telling him. He knows she is tellin the truth, that is not what he is doubting. He thinks there is more to the story that remains untold, likely even to her.

"I don't know either but I suppose that is why Jiraiya-sensei is a Sannin. After all he did train a hokage." says Hyakkimaru highly respectful of his sensei to which Tsunade can only nod her head.

The two continue to chat idly as Tsunade finishes her examination and discharges Hyakkimaru. She produces a pair of long black shinobi combat pants and a blood red short sleevedshirt as well as a pair of black shinobi sandals for him to wear until he can either buy new clothes and equipment or retrieve his own.

"I know you're anxious to leave and search through Minato's house for whatever you need but I recommend you go out and buy yourself new clothes and equipment. Just tell them to send me the bill, I'll take care of it all." says Tsunade hugging her little brother who, now that he's finally standing, is more than half a foot taller than her. "This may also be a good chance to start Naruto's training a bit. He's a tad eccentric in how he dresses. He seems to have inherited a bit of an affinity for Minato's favorite color." recomends Tsunade.

"He likes orange then, huh?" laughs Hyakkimaru. "I'll see what I can do for him. Not many people like to dress quite like I do" he says.

"You have a point there," replies Tsunade, "Remember I'm paying for all of this, just make sure Naruto doesn't go overboard, he can get pretty excited over new equipment." she chuckles as she ushers her little brother out into the hall.

"I'll try," he says chuckling remembering how excited Minato used to be whenever he got something new to "play" with.

"Thanks, he should either be at his apartment or at the training grounds." she says giving him a more exact location as they move towards the hospitals front.

The two hug once more and Hyakkimaru moves out the door as Tsunade begins to make her rounds. The village has not changed much since he went into stasis. With the exception of all the reconstruction made necessary by the attack from the sound and sand villages. The streets, however, are filled with nothing but unfamiliar faces.

'So little has changed and yet so much is different,' he reflects moving nimbly through the streets. 'I knew it were possible that I would be gone for a long time, but nothing could have prepared me for what it's like to walk down the streets of my home and not be able to see anyone I know.'

**'I'm sorry, child. I know this will be difficult but didn't that Tsunade woman tell you that some of those you know and love continue to live?' **inquires the wolf demon solemnly.

'She did, you're right. But none of my own generation that I've had any connection to. I spent so little time in the village connecting with those around me and so much time with Minato his team and Jiraiya-sensei and Tsunade that I rarely had time to develop a substantial number of valuable bonds.' explains Hyakkimaru sadly. 'I never took the time to fall in love. Never thought of starting a family of my own. I never felt like it was necessary because I thought I had everything and everyone I ever needed. Now, though, I have been gone so long that the most important people of my life are now dead or long gone... Minato, Kushina, the Sandaime, Itachi, Obito, Rin. All I have left are Tsunade-nee-chan, Jiraiya-sensei, Kakashi, you my closest companion, and now Naruto.'

**'Truly this was never how this was supposed to happen. Now is as good a time as any to begin though, Hyakkimaru. Your life is far from over and we both know it. If you ask me, through the eyes of an immortal, you are no longer a part of your generation. But instead you are now between your own generation and your brother's next generation. In terms of age you may as well be barely twice age of Naruto. That stasis virtually stopped your aging.' **reasons the beast.

'Maybe you're correct,' he concedes, 'If everything Jiraiya and Tsunade told me is absolutely true Itachi and I are probably around the same age now. I think it is time for a new direction for my life. I can't just spend my time living for and protecting those I love. I need to make new bonds too.' he resolves as he approaches the training grounds.

Inside the training grounds.

Naruto is half-heartedly throwing kunai at several training targets, while his fellow blonde Ino does the same with substantially more has been the case for the past several days. Ever since Naruto talked with Hyakkimaru in the hospital. Ino has spent everyday with him since and she is getting increasingly worried.

_Flashback_

_ Naruto simply stands outside of the hospital room's door unable to move and unable to speak. The revelations of the previous conversation weighing heavily on his conciousness. How could nearly his entire existence be a lie? How could such a thing be kept so secret?_

_"What's the matter Naruto?" ask Ino and Sakura in unison walking up to him but he doesn't respond worrying the two kunoichi._

_"Is it true? An of it?" asks Naruto, looking both Jiraiya and Tsunade directly in the eyes._

_ The both of them meet Naruto's teary gaze with compassionate eyes and nod. Their confirmation is all Naruto can take and tears begin to stream down his face as he puts his head in his hands. He would have fallen to his knees but both Tsunade and Jiraiya were there in an instan. So quickly that both In and Sakura completely miss the movement all together._

_"We're sorry, Naruto. We know that isn't much but we had no choice. Technically you still aren't supposed to know. But with that state of things we conferred and the three of us agree that you have been in the dark for far too long." states Tsunade. _

_"We know what he told you, Naruto," states Jiraiya, "I hope you can understand why we did what we did. And I hope it's okay that he will be taking over as your guardian. Of course we will still be here for you as well. No matter what. You will be training under the both of us now. We'll do our best to do your mother and father proud and I have no doubt they would be already." he finishes gripping Naruto's shoulder firmly._

_ Sakura and Ino can only stare on in silence. Ino never knew Naruto had any other emotions than happy, go-lucky, and determined. Sadness and tears were the last things she ever expected to see on Naruto's usually smiling face._

_"Do you have any idea what they're talking about?" asks Ino leaning towards Sakura so she can whisper in her ear._

_"Not in the least," replies Sakura moving towards Naruto._

_"What's the matter, Naruto?" asks Sakura kneeling in front of himwith her hand on the back of his head but he doesn't respond._

_'What do I do?' wonders Ino. 'How can I help? Naruto doesn't even think we're friends, I doubt he'll want to tell me anything.' she concludes. 'I suppose there's no better time to start convincing him.' she resolves moving forward and kneeling on the other side of Sakura._

_"You can tell us anything," says Ino, "We're your friends and we're here for you." she says leaning forward to whisper it in his ear. "You can trust us... You can trust me."_

_ Naruto does not move to say anything and the two young kunoichi despair a little. Tsunade and Jiraiya are not surprised to see the boy so stubbornly silent, that is a lot of information to learn in such a short time. How does one deal with such revelations? How does one determine who to trust with such information so soon? Who, if anyone, can truly answer these questions?_

_"I know who my parents are" whispers Naruto so low it's barely audible to anybody, even Ino._

_"Please, Naruto, speak louder. I want to hear what you have to say, but I don't have Kiba's hearing." whispers Ino back._

_"My parents," sobs Naruto quietly just loud enough for Ino to hear. "I know who my parents are." he cries._

_"Then why are you crying," inquires Ino, "that's great news isn't it?"_

_"Nearly everything I have ever known is a lie, Ino." says Naruto. "I have been hated by this village for so long for what I am, who I am. But I'm not who everyone thinks I am. I'm not what everyone thinks I am. And it's all because of my parents." he explains as he cries harder._

_"What are you talking about, Naruto? Who are you if not Uzumaki Naruto? What are you if not a Shinobi of Konoha? Who and what are you if not our friend and our comrade?" asks Ino confused by Naruto's words._

_"You don't know, you were never allowed to know what I am. Nobody is allowed to know that I am a living prison for Kurama, the nine-tailed demon fox." reveals Naruto burying his face as far into his hands as possible._

_ Ino freezes in her place. She can hardly believe what she is hearing. She is horrified by the revelation. How is that possible? Did the Yondaime not defeat the cursed beast once and for all? If not then why Naruto? What made him the best candidate to imprison the great beast?_

_"You hate me too now, don't you?" asks Naruto half heartedly through his sobs stirring Ino._

_"How could you ask that of me, Naruto?" I'm still here. I'm still your friend. I can't hate you for something you can't control. I told you that you could trust me, afterall. Didn't I? But that still leaves one question left. Who are you, Naruto?"_

_End flashback_

'The son of the Fourth Hokage,' thinks Ino. 'How is it possible? That would explain why Naruto was chosen to be the Jinchuriki for the kyuubi. But how is it possible that nobody knows?' The questions swirl around Ino's head like a hurricane.

"Naruto, are you doing okay?" asks Ino suddenly but not entirely unexpectedly.

"I don't really know," replies Naruto after a short silence. "I don't know how to handle any of this."

"Naruto, you are the son of the most powerful ninja to have ever lived." says Ino. "I have seen you do incredible things and have heard stories about the rest. This is no different than any of those times except for once you finally aren't getting the short end of the stick," she continues. "I know that doesn't make it easier to handle but at least it's a positive change."

"I know you're right, Ino. I know I should be happy and somewhere deep inside I am, truly. But I don't understand how my own parents could have condemned me to living such a life. A life that they wouldn't be there to help me through." responds Naruto sinking to his knees.

"I understand, Naruto. But you're a compassionate person can you honestly say to yourself that you would have had your father do what he did to somebody else? I'll admit that I obviously don't know the thoughts of your parents when they did what they did, but I would bet my life on it that they believed in you, their son, to have the strength to carry the burden that they were placing on you. I doubt they felt like they could entrust such a responsibility to anybody but their own blood. You're a hero, Naruto. You may not have chosen to be one, but I doubt anybody gets the luxury to choose whether or not they are." says Ino forcefully, while sitting down next to Naruto.

"She's right, Naruto," says Hyakkimaru walking up behind them both causing them to jump. "You're father was the best man I ever knew, he was a man of infinite compassion. A trait, I hear it, that passed on to you. He never would have done anything to endanger the life of another he knew would not be able to handle it. You truly are your father's son, your strength is beyond that of the ordinary shinobi." he finishes driving Ino's points home shooting the girl an appreciative smile which she returns.

Naruto is quiet for a long time after Hyakkimaru finishes talking. He is close to tears again. How can Hyakkimaru be so sure? He may have been friends with the Yondaime but could he really know what the man's thoughts were? He has no reason to doubt it but it is so hard for him to be sure. Suddenly he feels a strong hand on his shoulder. He turns his head to see Hyakkimaru gazing kindly into his eyes. His gaze is not like it was several days ago when it seemed devoid of any emotion at all. Instead it was full of kindness and compassion but also a yearning for Naruto's confidence. Naruto has never felt a gaze quite like this and despite his emotional confusion he smiles. It is as if this man, this stranger really is helping him find clarity with nothing but a look.

"I have a surprise for you," says Hyakkimaru without breaking eye contact. "Tsunade-nee-chan has tasked me with outfitting myself with new clothes and equipment. She wants me to bring you along and do the same for you." he explains with a mischievous smile. "She said she would foot the bill."

Hearing those words Naruto jumps to his feet sporting a nearly identical smile surprising Ino.

"If that's the case, then let's get going." he says returning to his normal happy self making Ino giggle.

"You're more than welcome to accompany us as well if you would like, miss?" says Hyakkimaru turning to Ino.

"I'm Ino, Yamanaka Ino. And I would love to come along." responds Ino as Naruto helps her to her feet. "It looks like I get to take you shopping anyway, huh, Naruto." she teases making him gulp. "Don't worry I'm really not that bad." she tries calming him.

"Yeah, I bet." says Naruto a tad sarcastically before laughing nervously.

Soon the group is on their way. Naruto and Ino chat idly as they walk occasionally getting animated as one or the other makes a playful threat or takes a friendly jab at the other. Hyakkimaru, on the other hand, settles for a quick conversation with his tennant.

**'So the girl was a Yamanaka afterall. It looks like you were right.' **says Akihiro admiring Hyakkimaru's mastery of his kekkei genkai.

'Yeah, we caught a lucky break on that one. This is good but I still worry about how she'll react when we're in the moment, if she even agrees to do it at all.' replies Hyakkkimaru.

**'There you go worrying again. It really is contagious. Do you think the girl will deny us her help. It appears that she cares for the boy on some level. Were she a wolf the kind of behavior she is displaying would suggest she is in love with the boy, but you humans are strange creatures and I cannot say for certain.'** rambles the wolf demon.

'I think they're just friends but I have trouble telling sometimes too.' concedes Hyakkimaru. 'As for whether or not she will refuse us help I am doubtful but you're right I am inclined to worry a lot.'

**'Well try and stop it, it makes me uneasy.' **Akihiro pleads **'You've arrived.'**

'I know, I will do my best.' he replies as he follows Ino and Naruto into the weapon shop.

"Okay then, Naruto. Follow me and watch what I choose and think about what you will choose as well. Think of this as a bit of a training exercise. After all your outfit can make or break your ability to hide effectively in different situations." instructs Hyakkimaru as he makes his way towards the back right corner of the store.

Ino and Naruto are right on his heels. Naruto does not want to miss anything for the sake of his training's well being. Ino on the other hand is far too curious about this mysterious man whose name she does not even know and this may be the best chance she'll get to learn anything about him.

"Okay, Naruto. From what I hear you are a close range style shinobi, is that correct?" he asks causing Naruto to nod his head. "I see then it would be best to think about protecting yourself as much as possible from physical attacks." he explains. "I am a very versatile Shinobi I run the gamut between long and short range styles." he says picking up and examinin different pieces of armor. "Chain mail armor is light but durable enough it will blunt light projectiles like shuriken and Kunai but creates very little protection against most ninjutsu, chakra enhanced weapons, and high powered projectiles like arrows. Senbon are also able to pierce through the small gaps. A truly fatal flaw if they are cover in poison." he finishes picking up an ordinary looking blood red short-sleeved shirt and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Then there is plate armor. It is very heavy but provides substantially more protection against both chakra enhanced weapons and high powered weapons and ninjutsu." he explains picking up a set of chest plates that articulate making it easier to move in. "I have a tendency to wear both." he mentions idly selecting a lighter set of plates.

"Now for the lower half," he begins, "We'll skip any conversation about boxers versus briefs and chalk it up to personal preference. I happen to dislike being restricted in any capacity so I prefer boxers. As for short legged against long legged pants depends as well. I will actively choose to wear long pants unless it will contribute to me becoming dehydrated because it's too hot. Conversely I will never wear shorts when the temperature is too low and will contribute to the onset of sickness or hypothermia. Though I suppose all of that is a bit obvious." he finishes picking up a pair of black shinobi pants.

"Now for the feet. I like the normal shinobi style sandals, they serve their purpose. Jiraiya-sensei loves wearing those clunky geta which I never have and never will understand. I on the other hand prefer to wear reinforced combat boots." says Hyakkimaru eyeballing the size of a pair in front of him and adding them to the pile with a pair of thick socks.

"I am going to try these on quickly. Stay here here and try and work out something that will work for you using the information I provided for you. I'm willing to bet that it wouldn't be a bad idea to discuss it with Ino." says Hyakkimaru as he disappears behind the curtain into the changing rooms.

"What do you think, Naruto?" asks Ino after a moment of silence. "What kind of armor do you think you would prefer?"

"I'm not really sure. I'm pretty good at dodging at long distance I don't think I'll need protection from arrows or long distance jutsu." suggests Naruto.

"True but you've been known to take a beating at close range." says Ino poking Naruto in the side to make him jump. "I think the lighter armor would be good enough to protect you with your quick moves."

Naruto nods his head. "You're probably right, I need to stay as light as I can." agrees Naruto. "I'll definitely be wearing long pants. I don't know how I feel about boots. I think I'll just stick with the sandals." he mentions idly.

Suddenly he's grabbed from behind. He struggles to break free as Ino just looks on giggling. Naruto gets more and more frustrated as Ino giggles. He stops struggling, however, when he hears feminine giggling behind him too.

"So how is my favorite little plaything?" hisses the voice into his ear.

'That voice...' thinks Naruto, 'Oh man, it can't be her' he hopes.

"It's rude to ignore questions you know." she says moving closer to his ear. "Let's try again with a new question. What are you here for?" she asks licking his ear making him blush while Ino giggles more.

"He's with me," replies Hyakkimaru for Naruto. "Having issues there Naruto?" he asks teasingly.

"Oh? And who do we have here, Naruto-kun?" she inquires letting go and turning to Hyakkimaru.

In a flash she's behind him in a similar way as she was with Naruto. "Are you as much fun to play with as he is?" she asks licking his cheek. Suddenly she spits, "Ewww what is this!" she screams.

"A simple academy level trick," replies Hyakkimaru as he grabs her in a head lock. "A substitution with a mannequin." he finishes with a quick lick to her ear. "Hmm, rather tasty." he adds making her grin.

"Oh? If you like that maybe you should try some more." she reccomends trying to move her hips back into Hyakkimaru only to have him move himself further back.

"I would love to and all but I'm a little bit busy right now," he replies making her pout.

"Doing what? Trying to change this brats horrible sense of fashion?" she asks staring at Naruto.

"Hey what are you talking about you crazy old bat! My sense of style is fine!" shouts Naruto as Ino burst out laughing in earnest.

"Who are you calling an old bat you little punk." shouts the woman in return.

"Both of you, we can do this later!" shouts Hyakkimaru shutting them both up. "What's your name?" he asks letting her go.

"I'm Anko," she says running her hand down his chest.

"Well then Anko-san, we can continue this after I've finished with Naruto" he says with a wink.

"Hmm, it's a date then, cutie." replies Anko blowing him a kiss. "Meet me in the training grounds when you're done." she says walking out with a sway of her hips. Hyakkimaru simply nods in return.

"Okay then, Naruto. I heard you and Ino discuss your options and I think you made good decisions. Now Tsunade-nee-chan wanted me to have a real quick word with you about color choice. Now your father often wore orange too, it was his favorite color. But he always found a way to make it work so that he was well camouflaged. Suffice it to say your current style doesn't quite cut it." explains Hyakkimaru.

"Why not?" questions Naruto indignantly. "Orange is pretty much the best color ever."

"You're father would have no argument there, Naruto," chuckles Hyakkimaru. "But you need to use it wisely. Look at Ino over there." he begins. "Ino, your favorite color is purple I assume." states Hyakkimaru and Ino nods. "I figured. Now look, Naruto, he outfit is quite simple, is it not? Comprised of not only her favorite color but also of small amounts of other colors. The white of her body wrappings and purple edges of her white arm protectors the blue and silver of her hitai-ate and the blue of her sandals. They all function to help break up obvious and unnatural color patterns. The problem with your outfit isn't the orange at all. It's the amount of orange. I'm sure Ino can help you break up the orange with other darker more natural colors. It will make it infinitely harder to see you in stealthy situations. So why don't you two work on that while I go gather some equipment." suggests Hyakkimaru as he moves toward the front of the store to search through the incredible selection of weapons.

As Hyakkimaru walks away both Naruto and Ino get to work moving from the foot to the head. They quickly decide on a set of normal black sandals and a pair of long dark orange shinobi pants. Ino grabs him a mesh shirt while he chooses a thick and tightly woven shirt of chain mail and a dark orange t-shirt with black sleeves and a black stripe leading down the side. On top of which they chose a dark blue jacket to match the blue cloth of his hitai-ate. Soon the duo moves to find Hyakkimaru in the front of the store. As they approach the counter they see him standing with a bow in his hands drawing it as if he were about to fire.

"Hmm, this isn't that bad," he comments to the girl at the counter, "Do you perhaps have something longer?" he inquires.

"Of course, sir. Just a moment." she replies moving into the storage room right behind the counter.

"You know how to use a bow?" asks Ino as she and Naruto approach the counter.

"That's so cool!" exclaims Naruto as he examines the bow Hyakkimaru is holding.

"Why yes I do, my young Yamanaka. You see I can through kunai and shuriken like any other ninja but I'm far from the best at that and I find that they are too easily deflected. Arrows on the other hand are much more effective if you're proficient in the use of a bow. I'm quite the deadly marksman too. I've had the fortune of training under some of the best marksman in the world but I admit that they are still far better than I am." he explains placing the short bow on the counter.

"Here you are, sir. This is the longest bow we have." says the girl returning to the counter and handing him the bow. "Oh, hey guys." she says turning and smiling at Naruto and Ino.

"Hey Tenten," respond Ino and Naruto in unison. "What are you doing here?" asks Ino.

"Oh, my dad owns the store so I'm just lending him a hand while he's a little short-staffed. That's all." she explains.

"Wow, Tenten, that must be so cool." says Naruto watching Hyakkimaru put the new bow through the same test.

"It's not bad." she says. "What about you two? What are you guys doing here?"

"Me and Hyakkimaru-san over there are supposed to be making Naruto look like a real shinobi," says Ino bumping Naruto with her hip making Tenten giggle while Naruto's face turns into an offended scowl.

"Yeah, this will do nicely." says Hyakkimaru idly, obviously not having payed attention to what was happening. "I'll take them both." he states placing the longbow on the counter as well.

"Very good choices, sir. Is that everything?" asks Tenten.

"Between these, the clothes, the rest of my equipment, the arrows and quiver, and Naruto's clothes as well I think that'll be all. Hokage-sama told me to tell you that she would be picking up the bill." says Hyakkimaru with a smile.

"Oh, wow. Naruto, how do you always get so lucky?" asks Tenten as she begins ringing up all of the items.

"Beats me. I guess I'm just awesome." laughs Naruto placing his items on the counter with Hyakkimaru's.

"You two know each other, huh?" asks Hyakkimaru.

"Yeah, this is Tenten she's a genin too. Tenten this is my new guardian Hyakkimaru, he's in really good with Tsunade-baa-chan too." says Naruto animatedly making Hyakkimaru laugh and Tenten to take an appreciative glance at the young man in front of her.

"It's nice to meet you, Tenten." says Hyakkimaru with a kind smile.

"Likewise" she says returning the smile. "But what does he mean by guardian?" she asks.

"It's a bit of a long story, really," says Hyakkimaru carefully choosing his words. "Tsunade-nee-chan has appointed me to look after Naruto because we're related in a sense. Not by blood but close enough."

"I see. Are you related to lady Hokage?" inquires Tenten observing his choice of words.

"Not quite," he replies. "She watched over me when I was young so I look at her like a sister. Again there is no blood relation." he explains. "Why so curious?" he asks curiosity clear in his voice.

"Tsunade-sama is one of my heroes," replies Tenten. "I want to be as strong as she is some day."

"I see. That is a fine goal worthy of time and dedication. I wish you luck in that endeavor then." says Hyakkimaru with another kind smile. "Unfortunately we must be going. I have an appointment of sorts to keep." chuckles Hyakkimaru.

"That's okay, come back anytime you guys." says Tenten waving goodbye.

"I'm sure we will," says Hyakkimaru as he walks out of the shop. Naruto and Ino yell a "bye" as they run after him.

'What a strange man,' thinks Tenten, 'He seemed nice though.'

Outside with Naruto, Ino, and Hyakkimaru

"Okay you two. I'm heading back to the training grounds to meet with Anko-san. The both of you are free to do as you wish. Naruto, I will meet you at our new home later if you wish or you can stay in your own apartment if you would prefer." says Hyakkimaru as they walk around idly.

"Acutally, I think we both might want to see you and crazy face off. I know I definitely want to." responds Naruto to which Ino nods.

"Yeah, I overheard that you trained under Jiraiya-sama with the Yondaime. I'm really tempted to see what will happen." agrees Ino remembering Anko's display at the chunin exams.

"Is that so?" laughs Hyakkimaru. "Then let's find a place where I can stop and gear up and we'll head over." he suggests.

The two genin nod in agreement and the group is off.

AN: Hey again. Another Chapter down. I hope you all enjoy it. I had a bit of trouble with this chapter and I'm worried that it's a little awkwardly worded. I'm trying something different with this story compared to my other stories by keeping the verbs in present tense. Does that make it easier or harder to read for you guys at all? I am having a lot of trouble keeping it in mind sometimes and I don't always catch myself when I switch tenses to the past. I'm thinking about just switching back to writing in the past tense. Let me know whay you guys think.


	6. Chapter 5: Faceoff

Chapter 5: Face-off

AN: Okay guys, back to work again. This chapter probably won't be quite as long as the previous two but I'm hoping it will be super amusing for you all to read as well as for me to write. It's going to focus mostly on Hyakkimaru and Anko as well as a bit on Hyakkimaru's intentions for the future. So let's get to it, huh?

After a quick stop at Naruto's apartment so Hyakkimaru can change the group is on the road quickly making their way to the training grounds. Hyakkimaru is fully decked out in his new gear. A mesh shirt protecting his skin from his plated armor. On top of which he layers his red short-sleeved shirt, a layer of chain mail stitched in between layers of the fabric. His thick black shinobi pants are tucked into his metal reinforced combat boots which end just above the middle of his calf. On his arms are a pair of plate armor forearm protectors (similar to those worn by the anbu) and a pair of fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the back to protect the back of the hand (like kakashi's gloves). His shorter bow is affixed to his back alongside his quiver of arrows. His weapons pouches are full. His hair blows in the wind as the group walks to their destination.

'**You're acting kind of strange,'** comments Akihiro. **'You're never mean but you seem to be acting much friendlier than normal. You rarely talk to strangers as much as you did with either of those two females in the store. And now this? What's happening with you?'**

'I told you I'm trying to set my life in a new direction. I'm still going to train Naruto and fulfill my obligations as a shinobi. But I don't want to be alone. I figured I would try my hand at flirting with the older onee. She made it easy because she's so eccentric. And the second girl is apparently one of Naruto's friends so I figured it would be in my best interest to be nice.' responds Hyakkimaru.

**'I see. I guess that all makes sense but it is unsettling to see you act like this. I am certainly not accustomed to it.' **he says with a sigh.** 'What about the seal? Do you plan on working on that today?'**

'Don't worry about that. I have faith that Minato left everything I need.' he replies trying to calm Akihiro. 'We can talk about this later though. I have an idea I want to run by you.' explains Hyakkimaru.

**'Okay, I'll do my best to be patient. Just try and have fun and don't get too weird on me, okay?' **he chuckles demonically.

'Okay, okay.' laughs Hyakkimaru, 'I'll do my best.' he finishes his mental conversation.

At the training grounds.

'Man what's taking that guy so long?' wonders Anko sitting impatiently on the branch of a tree. 'I know dealing with that brat is difficult but this is getting boring' she thinks staring off into the distance where several figures appear moving towards the training grounds.

"Well speak of the devil," says Anko aloud. "It took you long enough." she calls out as they approach.

"It happens," replies Hyakkimaru, "I thought it might be a good idea to stop and get used to carrying my gear again." he explains.

"Oh? Out of practice are we? Well I'll be sure to go easy on you then." smirks Anko hopping down from the tree branch her trench coat billowing out behind her.

"Maybe a little," chuckles Hyakkimaru, "But I assure you there will be no need to go easy on me, I'm a big boy after all" he retorts confidently.

"Mmm, I can tell." she says looking him over. "Shall we begin?" she asks taking a stance.

"Ready when you are." he replies removing his bow from his back as Naruto and Ino take cover nearby.

"Then let's get it going," exclaims Anko throwing a Kunai past his cheek which he easily dodges.

In response he draws an arrow with lightning speed and lets it go firing it right into the ground at Anko's feet. Naruto and Ino sweatdrop at the pathetic shot.

'I thought he said he was an expert marksman' thinks Ino.

"What was that I thought you were supposed to be good at using that thing!" shouts Naruto making Anko smile.

"The brat's right, you have some good reflexes there but horrible aim" taunts Anko flashing through a set of handsigns causing a number of snakes to shoot from the sleeve of her coat.

Hyakkimaru again easily dodges the attack as the snakes fly right past him in an attempt to bind him but disperse after they miss. He smirks and with blinding speed rushes straight for Anko.

'Wow, he's fast! I can barely see him' she thinks as she ducks underneath the crook of his arm which would have put her on the ground.

Suddenly she feels a tug at her coat and lets her arms slacken as her coat his pulled off with ease.

'That was close. Maybe I don't need to go easy on him.' she thinks. "Trying to strip me down, huh" she teases. "Someone likes to move fast." she says laughing at her own pun making Naruto and Ino sweatdrop while Hyakkimaru grins.

"You haven't seen the half of it," he says with a widening grin.

With nearly imperceptible speed his hands fly through a long and complex series of handsigns and he completely disappears to the surprise of everybody. Before anybody has time to comprehend what happened there is a black streak across the field and he is behind Anko delivering a hard smack to her rear making her jump. The two immediately seperate.

"What the hell was that?" she screams at him in bewilderment.

"The jutsu? Or my choice in attack?" he asks smiling wider than Naruto if he got a free lifetime supply of Ichiraku ramen.

"Both!" she shouts angrily.

"My attack is just a bit of fun," he winks with a wolfish grin and daring eyes. "The jutsu is a technique I developed a long time ago with a good friend. The Hiraishin no Jutsu." he says making Anko's eyes widen.

'That's the Fourth Hokage's jutsu.' thinks Anko horrified. 'He was friends with this guy?' she wonders her head reeling.

"So I guess my shot wasn't so bad afterall, huh?" he asks teasingly flashing through the hand seals again.

Without any warning he appears behind Anko and puts her in another headlock. Taking it a step further he locks his legs with hers and throws his weight backwards bringing her down on top of him. He then proceeds to wrap his legs around her waist with nearly crushing force.

"How?" is all she can get out as her the wind gets knocked out of her from the fall.

"When I smacked that cute little butt of yours I marked you. It only works once but that's all I ever need." he replies licking her ear again.

Naruto and Ino are dumbfounded as they stare at the seen before them. He had just completely and utterly decimated Anko, one of the strongest kunoichi in the village before she had even had the chance to defend herself, not that she could have been expected to from that jutsu.

"That was incredible." says Ino aloud. "I know he was a friend of the Yondaime but I never could have imagined that he would know the same signature jutsu."

"Yeah." says Naruto in a daze. "I can't believe we just saw that."

"Need some help there, Anko?" comes a kind but teasing voice from the tree line.

"That would be lovely, Kurenai" states Anko struggling to get loose.

"Okay, we'll be there in a moment." laughs Kurenai. "Kiba, Hinata, Shino, go stay over there with Naruto and Ino; pay attention to me and see if you learn anything." she instructs her team jumping into the clearing.

Without warning Hyakkimaru releases Anko who immediately jumps away creating as much distance as she can between her and Hyakkimaru. Hyakkimaru himself rolls backwards into a handstand and springs himself onto his feet.

"Someone new, huh?" he drawl monotonously, "Maybe this will be a bit more even sided now" he laughs with a wolfish smile.

"You bet it will," retorts Kurenai, "You'll be done in no time." she says giving her own confident smirk.

"Hmm, we shall see. Let's wait just one minute more." suggests Hyakkimaru confusing the gathering crowd of shinobi.

Before the minute passes a third kunoichi appears in the mix.

"There you are, Kurenai. I thought I saw you coming in here." she says. "Hey, Anko. Not that I'm surprised to see you here but what's up?" she asks.

"Hey, Hana." says Kurenai. "Anko-chan here was getting her butt handed to her by him" explains Kurenai motioning towards Hyakkimaru making Anko blush angrily as Hana laughs.

"Oh, so we have a tough guy do we?" snickers Hana. "I don't recognize his scent. Where are you from, stranger?" she asks.

"My oh my," begins Hyakkimaru, "Inuzuka Hana, I haven't seen you since you were a baby." he finishes with a tilt of his head. "You turned out to be quite the beautiful young woman."

"Who are you?" shouts Hana taken aback by his words.

"You wouldn't know me," replies Hyakkimaru, "I've been away for quite a long time. I'll explain later though. For now though, my name is Hyakkimaru. Now, I think we've kept these good people waiting long enough. Shall we begin?" suggests Hyakkimaru motioning to the ever growing crowd of shinobi who let up a roar of approval.

With lightning fast speed Hyakkimaru removes three arrows from his quiver places two of them in his mouth and nocks the final one. In rapid succession he fires one into the branches of the tree directly behind the group of kunoichi. One between Kurenai and Anko, and the final right in front of Hana.

The kunoichi are not idle though. Kurenai begins to flash through hand seals with practiced ease and disappears from sight. Anko begins to smirk knowing just what Kurenai is planning. Without hesitation she bites her thumb and slams her hands against the ground to summon a large boa that immediately speeds towards Hyakkimaru and wraps around him with ease.

"It's over," comments Hana content with watching her friends take care of business. "I guess he wasn't such a tough guy after all"

Suddenly there is a puff of smoke from Anko's snake which is now wrapped around a wooden log.

"What?" shouts Anko in frustration. "How is that possible?" she asks turning to Kurenai who was standing next her the entire time. "Didn't you get him?"

"I thought so," she replies confused. All three of them begin searching the area with there eyes expecting a counterattack.

"Genjutsu doesn't work on me." chuckles Hyakkimaru as he drops out of the tree just behind where he had been.

"I see," says Kurenai frustrated at her immediate disadvantage. All she can do now is fall back on her taijutsu.

'Maybe I will have to get my hands dirty' thinks Hana dropping into the Inuzuka taijutsu stance.

Hyakkimaru immediately drops into his own bestial style shocking the crowd. In a flash the two are on each other. Hana attempts to strike first swinging her open palm at Hyakkimaru's legs with her nails out like claws. With incredible speed nearly too fast to see he jumps to the side and speeds forward ramming her side with his shoulder sending her rolling.

"Damn he's fast," says Kiba incredibly surprised that he landed such a hit on his sister.

"Yes, he is." agrees shino. "I thought the Inuzuka clan was the only clan to have a taijutsu style of that type." he comments quizically to Kiba.

"Yeah me too," concedes Kiba, "Whoever this guy is he's good"

"His chakra levels are incredible," says Hinata suddenly causing Akamaru to bark in agreement. "I haven't seen anything like it since we saw those shinobi from Suna during the chunin exams" she finishes shuddering at the memory.

Hana is instantly back up on her feet and into her stance. This time Hyakkimaru is the first to move jetting towards her head on jumping left and right attempting to fake her out. Leaping forward he takes a swing at head level but Hana ducks underneath it with ease. Hyakkimaru lands in his stance, spins around and guns it right for Hana's back aiming a vicious kick for her lower legs but she springs forward out of the way and turns to meet her fow head on. This time however she is not expecting him to slide underneath her. Taken by surprise Hana tries to dodge but is too late. Hyakkimaru grabs her upper arms in a strong grip and rolls them both over pinning her arms to the ground while he traps her legs against the ground using his ankles and knees to imobilize her legs.

"You're very skilled, Hana." says Hyakkimaru face to face with her. "You're strong like your mother. I bet she's proud of you."

Hana blushes at the close proximity of Hyakkimaru's face to hers. She starts to struggle and he speaks. It's hard to take praising comments when you're being immobilized. Without warning Hyakkimaru flips backwards off of Hana as a shuriken goes whizzing by where he had just been and he turns to meet Kurenai's kunai with his own.

"Hmm, getting impatient? Or just jealous at the lack of attention?" teases Hyakkimaru making eye contact with Kurenai.

"I think Anko is the jealous one," retorts Kurenai as she and Hyakkimaru seperate.

Hyakkimaru doesn't have time to respond however as Hana leaps onto his back with her claws at his throat while Kurenai and Anko move forward and put their kunai against his throat.

"Looks like it's over, huh, cutie?" asks anko licking Hyakkimaru's earlobe making him smile and the crowd sweatdrop.

"Far from it," replies Hyakkimaru flashing through hand seals. "Lightning style: static discharge" states Hyakkimaru as Kurenai and Anko's hands are shocked painfully by their kunai while Hana leaps off his back to avoid the shock. Flashing through a now familiar set of handsigns Hyakkimaru disappears from the center of the group into branches of the tree.

"I think perhaps it's time to finish this up. As much fun as I'm having I have work to do." says Hyakkimaru firing another arrow behind Hana and flashing through the seals as deftly as ever.

"Look out Hana!" shouts Anko but it's too late.

"Hiraishin no Jutsu!" calls Hyakkimaru as he flashed behind Hana taking her completely by surprise landing a vicious kick sending her flying into Kurenai as he flashes behind the both of them catching them and heaving them at Anko who has no choice but to try and catch them.

The second they are in Anko's arms Hyakkimaru is behind Anko and lands another hard smack to her reddening rump making her face redden as well as the crowd gasps and bursts out laughing. In a final move Hyakkimaru jumps back from the group of kunoichi and flashes through a new set of hand seals.

"Water style: Electrified Water Prison" calls Hyakkimaru as water shoots from the ground creating a sort of hollow water pyramid coursing with electric current. "Now it's over." says Hyakkimaru walking towards the group of trapped kunoichi. The entire crowd is dead silent, utterly dumbfounded by the display.

"That was amazing," says Ino with wide eyes.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" exclaims Naruto utterly amazed by his new guardian. 'I can't wait to start training with him' he thinks excitedly as he rushes out to join Hyakkimaru.

Kiba rushes out alongside Naruto to check on his sister and his sensei as Hinata and Shino join him. Ino simply sits back and watches. They reach the battle site just as Hyakkimaru releases his jutsu soaking the three Kunoichi causing Kiba to simultaneously laugh at his sister's misfortune and blush at his sensei''s now semi-transparent clothing.

"You three make quite the team," says Hyakkimaru with an impressed tone as he extends a hand to both Kurenai and Hana to help them up.

"Yeah, but you're like a one man army." says Hana as she is hauled to her feet. "Where did you learn that taijutsu style?" she asks while she ruffles Kiba's hair as he keeps laughing at her.

"I developed it with the help of... a friend, a very close friend. He's quite the beast." says Hyakkimaru while he helps Kurenai to her feet.

"Sir, if you don't mind my asking why didn't Kurenai-sensei's genjutsu affect you?" inquires Hinata.

"That's a tough question to answer really," begins Hyakkimaru, "I guess the simple answer is that it's just a part of my kekkei genkai."

"Wait a minute, I've never heard of a kekkei genkai like that in the leaf village," intterupts Kiba as his team mates nod in agreement.

"I don't suppose you would have, you are all too young. And I've been away for quite some time." explains Hyakkimaru carefully choosing his words.

"Excuse me, Hyakkimaru-san, but who exactly are you? You say this is your home and that you have been away for a long time but I am much older than my students and I have never seen you before. You don't look much older than I am so you must have been through the academy around the same time as me." rationalizes Kurenai causing Hyakkimaru to smile.

"I'm flattered that you think so, Kurenai-san, but the truth is that I'm probably about twice your age." says Hyakkimaru confusing everyone. "I actually graduated from the academy the same year as my friend Namikaze Minato. Of course you all probably know him best as the Fourth Hokage"

Hyakkimaru laughs as everybody but Naruto and Anko look at him more than a little dumbfounded.

"As for who I am. Well truthfully, I am nobody. I have no clan. I'm an orphan. I was pretty much raised by our current hokage Tsunade-nee-chan and Jiraiya-sensei. Minato and I were pretty close seeing as we both trained under Jiraiya-sensei together." explains Hyakkimaru.

"I see" says Kurenai, "that would explain why you know the Hiraishin." Hyakkimaru nods in confirmation.

Before the conversation can go any further Anko snorts getting Hyakkimaru's attention. He smiles while he looks down at her. She's still sitting in a puddle on the ground with her arms crossed and a pout on her face. Smiling, Hyakkimaru bends down and picks her up by putting his hands underneath her arms and Hauling her up into his chest.

"Mmm, took you long enough." she says wrapping an arm around his waist while her other hand rubs her sore butt. "You sure do pack a wallop, I'll give you that." she says as she continues rubbing as Hana and Kurenai snicker at her.

"Yeah sometimes I forget to hold back a bit, sorry." says Hyakkimaru with an apologetic smile.

"It's fine," says Anko leaning into his ear, "I like a strong man who can be rough." she whispers. To her surprise and subsequent disappointment he does not blush but just continues to smile.

The group continues to converse jovially as they walk back into the village. Hyakkimaru and Anko flirt constantly while Kiba taunts his sister who continuously threatens to kick his ass. Ino covertly discusses Naruto's farewell party with Shino and Hinata who agree to fill Kiba in later. Naruto barrages Hyakkimaru with questions and he responds to each one in turn choosing his worlds carefully as always. He even manages to get in his own questions about his new friends and the village. Soon enough, though, it is time for them to seperate. Kiba and Hana head back towards the Inuzuka clan house, while Anko and Kurenai head back to their apartments. Shino, Ino, and Hinata all return to their homes while Naruto returns to his apartment. Hyakkimaru moves on alone to his friends old house where Naruto will meet him later in the evening after he has packed all of his belongings.

'Well that was a good time,' thinks Hyakkimaru.

**'So it would seem'** chuckles Akihiro, **'you seemed to enjoy teasing that purple haired girl quite a bit. She was getting frustrated that she couldn't get you back'**

'I did enjoy it quite a bit. I never really understood why Minato loved to tease Kushina all those years but now I get it.' he thinks with a smile.

**'Do you think you'll take that girl as a mate? She appeared strong and rather lustful'** inquires the wolf demon in an amused tone.

'I'm entertaining the idea,' concedes Hyakkimaru, 'but the other girl, the Inuzuka girl. She's absolutely gorgeous and is rather strong in her own rite. I fear having to choose between the two of them.' admits Hyakkimaru.

**'That's the nice thing about being a wolf'** says Akihiro, **'I don't have to choose. I have multple mates and I care for them all and they care for each other too.'**

'Yeah, but unfortunately not many humans are into that sort of thing.' he sighs. 'Oh well, I guess what happens happens. I need to focus on finding Minato's seal modifications.'

**'You're right, afterwards you'll have all the time in the world to worry about women.'** he agrees.

AN: And there you have it another chapter down. What did you think? I really just sort of went with the flow on this one I hope you guys enjoyed it I did enjoy writing it. I'm thinking about changing this up a little in the romance section. It will still be HyakkimaruxAnko and NarutoxIno but, well, how do you guys feel about multiple partners? I'm for 'em. I guess whatever happens happens though and I'll decide when it gets to that point. Until next time. Review with your thoughts on the direction of the story. I'm open to suggestions.


	7. Chapter 6: Making a Deal

Chapter 6: Making a Deal and Causing a Stir

AN: Okay so here comes chapter six. I still haven't made a decision about keeping the couples strictly as they are or making a trio or two. I would love to hear more opinions on the matter. If I make Hyakkimaru and Anko a trio it will definitely be with Hana. If I decide to make Naruto and Ino a trio I'm not honestly sure who would be the third. I guess we'll see. For now here's the next chapter. It's mostly focusing on Hyakkimaru's seal and how Akihiro will play into the future as well as getting answers from kyubi. Here we go.

Several days after Hyakkimaru's playful skirmish with Anko, Hana, and Kurenai he finds himself in the Hokage's office explaining his current situation to his older sister.

"It seems you're causing quite a stir in the village, huh, baby brother?" asks Tsunade rhetorically as HYakkimaru smiles somewhat sheepishly.

"So you heard about that?" he asks knowing the answer already.

"I don't think there's a single person in the village who hasn't." replies Tsunade bluntly.

"I see." he says pensively. "You're not mad, are you?" he asks in a worried tone.

"Not at all, I know you can handle yourself. Honestly the more word gets around that someone as strong as you is residing in Konoha the safer we are. It's just you never were the type to show off. so what gives?" explains Tsunade reassuringly.

"Nothing really," he says sitting down on the couch. "It's just I was thinking about how much my reality has changed. I don't have many people left who are close to me, and honestly that frightens me." he says.

Tsunade always knew he had a caring sould but she never imagined he would be afraid of being alone.

"I'm just trying to prevent life biting me in the ass when I'm old. I don't want to be alone for my whole life; I want to have a family." he states shakily.

"I understand," she repliesfeeling the sting of his words as she reflects on her own life.

"I figured you would," he says idly as Tsunade gets up from her seat and joins him on the couch. "I met somebody... interesting." he says as she sits down next to him.

"Oh? Already?" asks Tsunade surprised. "Who is she?"

"Well there are two, really." explains Hyakkimaru making Tsunade narrow her eyes a little. "Obviously I don't know very much about either of them but they seem nice. Both are strong." he says reflecting on his interataction Anko and Hana. "Anko-san is very interesting. She's strong and eccentric and attractive."

"Anko is pretty out there" agrees Tsunade. "There's no doubt that she's a skilled kunoichi and I can see why you think she's attractive. Who is this other girl though?" she asks.

"Inuzuka Hana. There's definitely something special about her too. She is a skilled fighter and after how much time I've spent with Akihiro we're pretty similar in the way we think and act." replies Hyakkimaru.

Tsunade is silent for a while. Hyakkimaru definitely has interesting taste in women. Anko and Hana are certainly attractive but most men, and women for that matter, are quite intimidated by there natures and physical abilities. They are both certainly forces to be reckoned with.

"I suppose you never really were one to be intimidated, were you?" asks Tsunade making Hyakkimaru grin. "Just don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"You know me, Nee-chan" laughs Hyakkimaru

"Exactly my point" retorts Tsunade playfully. "Regardless what of your seal? Did you find what you need to modify it?"

"Yes, I modified it yesterday. It wasn't easy, though, Minato's house was a mess. I had to rifle throughmore than half his books and scrolls before I found what I needed." he replies with a sigh.

"It no longer poses any threat though, right?" asks Tsunade to which Hyakkimaru nods. "That's good. What are you planning on doing about Akihiro though? It seemed like you plan on releasing him from the seal. Is that possible?"

Hyakkimaru nods and begins to explain the situation:

_flashback_

_'There we go,' says Hyakkimaru putting the finishing touches on his incomplete seal._

_**'So, we're home free?' **__asks Akihiro._

_'Indeed we are, my friend. Now as soon as we feel it's safe I can free you from the seal anytime without danger.' he explains happily._

_**'That's good, It's kind of nice not having to fear for my life. It's not really a feeling I ever thought I would feel' **__he admits to his container._

_'Yeah, it is a good feeling.' admits Hyakkimaru. 'There's something I wanted to ask yo, though'_

_**'Oh? Shoot then.'**__ replies the wolf demon._

_'Okay well we've obviously become good friends and I wanted to know how you feel about having a summoning contract with me. You know I plan on starting a clan here in Konoha andthe contract would be exclusive to the clan.' he explains._

_**'Hmm I am not opposed to that at all. I have been having similar thoughts. My only concerns are in the formalities of the contract. Usually there's an agreement between both parties where the summon gives the summoner something in exchange for the ability to communicate in the summoner's language. I don't know what I have to offer you though.' **__says Akihiro somewhat downtrodden_

_'Yes, I'm aware of that and I've had a few ideas on the matter but we can talk about that later. There is something else pressing heavily on my mind.' says Hyakkimaru._

_**'I know, it's been on my mind too. What do we do about Kurama?' **__says Akihiro understanding his friends fears._

_'Yes. I spoke to Naruto about it, he said that he has had only limited contact with him and that the interactions have been somewhat less than spectacular. It doesn't appear that either of them know how to communicate while Naruto is conscious.' he says._

_**'I see, did you ask about the Yamanaka girl? I feel like Kurama will be more receptive to a familiar face.'**__ reasons Akihiro_

_'I agree, ad yes I asked Naruto about Ino and he said he would ask her about doing him a favor but he won't be able to explain exactly what he needs from her so there's still a good chance that she'll say no.' replies Hyakkimaru somewhat uncertain._

_**'Okay. Paws crossed, then.'**__ he says trying to be hopeful_

_End flashback_

"Has there been any news about Ino's decision?" asks Tsunade.

"She's going to come by later today according to Naruto to learn more about what she has to do." he answers uneasily.

"Are you worried she won't be able to help?" she inquires hearing her little brothers unsure tone.

"I know she can do it, it's not really all that intensive on her part and there's no danger to her but I don't know how she'll deal with being face to face with a pair of demons especially when she doesn't know about mine yet." replies Hyakkimaru still uneasy.

"I'm sure it will be fine. Ino is a capable kunoichi and as long as she knows she isn't in danger she'll do her job without a problem." says Tsunade confidently trying to reassure Hyakkimaru.

"I hope so," is all he can say.

With Naruto and Ino at the Yamanaka flower shop

"So how are things going with Hyakkimaru?" asks Ino still curious about the inner workings of the strange man.

"Things are great, actually. He's preety quiet, not like Ero-sennin. He likes to think a lot and he spends a lot of time going through old stuff in the house. When he does talk though it's because he has a cool story to tell me or something important to say. He likes cooking and he's really organized too." says Naruto with a smile.

'He likes to cook and he's really organized?' wonders Ino. 'What is he a housewife?' she asks herself conjuring an amusing image of Hyakkimaru in a pink frilly apron with his hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Has he started training you at all?" she asks curious about Naruto's potential a getting as strong as his new guardian some day.

"No he says he can't start training me until he finds something special that my dad apparently left behind." explains Naruto trying to get comfortable calling the Yondaime Hokage his dad. "Speaking of which he wanted me to ask you if you could do him a favor." says Naruto having nearly forgot why he came to see Ino in the first place.

"Me? What could he possibly need from me?" asks Ino her curiosity piquing.

"I don't really know, he said something about trying to create a mental connection with me or something like that. He said it's kind of like meeting mind to mind instead of face to face." he tries explaining.

"Umm, okay then I guess I can try and help." she replies unsure of what exactly she is suposed to do.

"Great thanks a lot, Ino. Can you do it today?" he asks enthusiastically making Ino sweatdrop.

'He couldn't have asked me before now?' she thinks in irritation. "I suppose so, my shift is almost over." she says looking at the clock. "This won't take too long will it? I'm supposed to meet with Sakura later so we can catchh up over some tea." she inquires hoping for the best.

"Umm, I'm not really sure." says Naruto, "I'm sure he'll know and if you can't do it today he'll figure something out with you." he suggests trying to avoid irritating Ino. The last thing he wants is for Sakura to get annoyed because Ino doesn't show up.

"Okay," replies Ino with a sigh, "Wait half an hour and we can get going" she instructs walking away to help a customer.

Half an hour later the two are on their way towards Naruto and Hyakkimaru's house. The trip is not overly long as the two quickly arrive at the large house. Naruto swiftly leads Ino through the well furnished rooms into the large garden in the back yard. The garden is a series of rings. The first being a ring of red, orange, and yellow tulips. Behind which is a waist deep pond lined with beautiful glossy black stones which then gives way to a green clearing with an open deck of elegant cherry wood.

'Wow this is so gorgeous.' thinks Ino as they walk into the garden.

Naruto leads Ino to the deck in the center of the garden where Hyakkkimaru is carefully drawing out a complex seal on the well protected wood.

"Hello, Ino," greets Hyakkimaru his level of concentration evident in his tone. "I trust you are here because you at least want to know what I need your help with." he states in his usual monotonous drawl.

"Hello, Hyakkimaru-san. Yes, Naruto told me you need help creating some sort of mental connection?" she replies somewhat questioningly

"Sort of," he says as he finishes drawing the seal. "You see this seal will do the job for you, this won't require any effort on your part. Bu the seal can't create a connection between Naruto and I without the help of a medium. Because of your clan's specialty in mental jutsu you are perfect for the job. In essence we will be using your mind as a sort of meeting room." he explains making Ino a little unsure.

"Okay, but is this, you know, safe?" she asks apprehensively.

"Completely safe. There is absolutely no way any of us are capable of physically or mentally harming one another. Ordinarily I would have gone to the head of your clan but I need somebody I know is trustworthy for sure. And seeing has how you already know Naruto's own dark secret and have kept it in confidence I can trust you with my own." he says trying to make Ino less apprehensive but doing the opposite and making her more uneasy.

"What do you mean? " she asks somewhat afraid.

"You see Ino, I developed the seal that is keeping the kyuubi locked within Naruto. Before that though we had to test it. So we tested it on me with the help of a willing demon lord, named Akihiro. That demon lord is still trapped within me. If you choose to help us you will be in the presence of two demon lords. That's the true purpose of this connection. It's not for the sake of me and Naruto but instead it is for the sake of Kurama and Akihiro. They MUST speak." he says revealing his own secret in the hopes of convincing Ino once and for all.

"What how is this possible?" she asks taking a subconcious step back.

"It's okay, Ino. Akihiro is well within my control, not that he actually needs to be." states Hyakkimaru. "We are actually good friends and I plan on releasing him soon so that he may return to his home. But first we need to get answers from the Kyuubi so we can determine the best course of action for both Naruto's own safety as well as the safety of the village." he explains trying to win her over.

"Trust me, Ino. I know the idea seems pretty scary but if He says that we'll be safe then I believe him." chimes in Naruto for the first time since they arrived at the house.

O-okay," says Ino hesitantly. "I'll do it"

"Thank you, Ino. You're extremely brave for doing this and your help will be invaluable." says Hyakkimaru extremely gratefully. "Okay now Naruto remove your shirt and sit here" he instructs pointing to a spot at his feet.

Naruto obediently removes his jacket but is somewhat hesitant at removing his shirt in front of Ino.

"Come on, Naruto, I don't have all day and it's not like I haven't seen it all before," says Ino as she grabs his shirt and yanks it above his head.

Blushing a little Naruto sits down as instructed and Hyakkimaru sets to work drawing a set of seals on Naruto. The seals go his left arm and in a semi-circle around the back of his neck while another set of seals runs up his right arm and creates a semi-circle around the front of his neck. Finally another strand of seals moves down from the semi circle on his front over the center of his chest and another strand does the same on his back.

"Okay, Ino, your turn." says Hyakkimaru turning towards her. "Remove as much as you can and sit down right here." he says moving a third of the way around the circle.

"I have to do this topless?" she asks angrily with a blush on her face.

"Not quite. I just need to to expose enough of your skin for me to sraw the same seals on you." he explains patiently.

Now Ino hesitantly starts to disrobe while Hyakkimaru and Naruto look away, sort of.

"Come on, Ino, I thought you didn't have all day." teases Naruto delighting in finally having the chance to tease her back.

"Yeah but you haven't seen it all before!" retorts Ino as her blush deepens.

Working up the courage Ino pulls her top over her head leaving her in a somewhat lacey black bra. Thoroughly embarrassed she takes her place at Hyakkimaru's feet and he starts drawing the seals up her arms. Suddenly he stops.

"Umm, Ino I need to move your straps." says Hyakkimaru apologetically making her hang her head in embarrassment.

"Ugh okay, it turns into a strapless bra anyway. Unclip it on the back." she says with a sigh.

Nodding he unclips the straps from the back of her bra and continues drawing the seals. Finishing the seals on her back Hyakkimaru continues onto her front . Ino actively tries to avoid both his and Naruto's gaze as Hyakkimaru's brush moves down between her breasts.

Before long Hyakkimaru is finished with Ino's seals and starts on his own. Removing his own shirt he sits down anot third of the way around the circle. Creating a Kagebunshin to draw his seals he relays information to Naruto and Ino.

"When we begin, Naruto, place your hands in the monkey seal and build your chakra up in your hands, arms, shoulders, neck, chest, and back. It'll create a ring of sorts. Then make eye contact with Ino. Ino, you on the other hand make the seal for your mind transfer jutsu and concentrate your chakra in the same fashion as Naruto. I will do exactly the same as Naruto and make eye contact with you. You do not have to make eye contact with either of us however just concentrate on your chakra." instructs Hyakkimaru as his clone disperses.

"Let's begin." he says and the three begin to concentrate there chakra.

Within a few seconds the seal around the group and the seals on each of their bodies begin to glow with an ethereal blue glow. Soon the jutsu is complete.

"Now, Naruto, make eye contact with Ino." instructs Hyakkimaru.

Suddenly the world around them fades into darkness and slowly a birghtly lit and colorfully decorated room encloses them. Before long Naruto and Hyakkimaru come out of there daze and look around.

"Where are we?" asks Naruto.

"Somewhere in Ino's mindscape." replies Hyakkimaru shaking said girl trying to bring her around.

Soon she comes out of her own daze with a groan.

"Ugh, why am I so groggy?" she asks.

"It's just a small side effect from allowing us to enter your mind. It will pass soon." he says.

"What about the Kyuubi and Akihiro, though?" asks Naruto noticing there absence. Give them a moment they will arrive shortly they have to make there way from our mindscapes through Ino's to this room. A difficult task for a human but since they are linked to us they should do so with no problems." he explains.

Within a few minutes a door on the far end of the room opens allowing the two demon lords entry only to close and disappear behind them.

"Wait what was that about are we trapped in here now?" asks Naruto in a panic.

"No, it's okay Naruto. Ino's mind is protecting itself by compartmentalizing us. I can still break the jutsu at any moment." responds Hyakkimaru approaching the demon lords.

"My friend." he greets bending down on one knee before Akihiro and embracing the large wolf who in turn rests his head on Hyakkimaru's shoulder.

**"Hyakkimaru. It's good to be seomwhat free. Even if it is only mentally. Wouldn't you agree Kurama?"** asks Akihiro his tone deep but cheery.

**"Yes, it's better than nothing I suppose."** agrees the nine-tailed fox demon. **"Naruto, come here."** commands the fox demon.

Naruto hesitates slightly but moves towards himwith little fear as possible.

**"Now bow before me,"** says the kyuubi bowing his own head attempting to stand on the formalities his friend Akihiro set out for him before they arrived.

Without hesitation Naruto bends down on one of his knees just like Hyakkimaru. The two had been over this before. The Kyuubi picks up his head and moves forward slightly smelling Naruto and circling him. Eventually he works his way under one of Naruto's arms.

**"Pet me, boy."** he commands somewhat menacingly.

Nervously Naruto begins to pet the large fox scratching behind his ears and under his neck careful not to use his nails to much or pull his fur.

**"Good. You don't seem all that bad. You have no reason to fear me."** he says swishing his tail as Naruto sighs.

Ino simply stares at the seen before her in amazement. She jumps, however, when Akihiro turns to her and addresses her.

**"Come here, girl. And do not fear, we cannot harm you. Our containers have us on a leash of sorts, though it is not necessary. You are vital to this meeting afterall."** he says trying to reassure the girl of her safety.

Ino hesitantly gets up and walks towards the demons and their containers on unsure feet. She trusts Hyakkimaru and Naruto but she cannot help but feel fear walking towards two of the most powerful beings she has ever seen in her young life. It does not help matters that she is still only attired in her strapless bra. As she approaches the pair of demon lords she takes a hint from Naruto and gets on both of her knees in an impartial bow to both of the demons. Both lower their own heads in return. Sooner than later, however, both of the large dogs move toward Ino and start to circle her sniffing and rubbing her with their tails. Just like with Naruto both Kyuubi and Akihiro this time work their ways underneath Ino's arms. Remembering Kurama's command to Naruto she begins petting them both taking the same care as Naruto not to do anything painful or offensive.

**"So you are the Yamanaka girl."** says Akihiro. **"I see. It seems Hyakkimaru's trust in you was well placed."**

**"Indeed. I see that my own container's feelings for you are indeed well founded as well." ** says Kurama nudging Ino's cheek.

"Hey, what are you talking about you crazy fox!" shouts Naruto indignantly. "What feelings? That's not Sakura." says Naruto with a red face.

**"Hmm, so it would seem."** chuckles the kyuubi menacingly as Ino begins to feel nervous.

In truth though Naruto has been starting to feel kind of strange around Ino. She has been a surprisingly staable presence in his recent life. He has placed extraordinary trust in her. Trust that many others would have likely betrayed without a second thought. She is certainly a worthy friend. And also an attractive young woman. Naruto is not above his most base desires and has actively been sneaking peeks at Ino. Not just now as she sits in front of him nearly topless but even when she is fully clothed and covered in dirt and sweat as they train. There is an undeniable beauty about her physical structure as well as her soul.

Soon both demons make there way back to their containers and now finished with introductions the meeting begins.

**"Kurama, we have beengood friends for a long time. It pains me to be here under such circumstances but never the less here we are." **starts Akihiro as they all take places at a small table in the center of the room. **"Above all else we need an answer to this question. What happened all those years ago?"**

**"Hmm, how best to explain this..."** sighs Kurama, **"I guess it's most important to state that it truly was not my purpose to destroy the village hidden in the leaves. Angry as I was I was no fool. Not in that respect at least. I held no animosity for the people. Though I must say now I'm quite bitter towards them as my punishment in my opinion is not fully deserved." **begins the fox demon.

"If you held no animosity towards the village what was your purpose then?" asks Hyakkimaru. "You killed so many innocent men and women."

**"You are correct. When I showed up looking for a fight it was with one man and one man only. I didn't have a chance to find him before my rage took over as your shinobi began their attack. A truly regrettable occurrence. Though I was taken quite off guard by that blonde haired man. I never expected the power he was capable of weilding. To summon death itself to the living realm. It was incredible and the first time I ever feared the icy grip of his embrace." **he continues.

**"You're losing focus, Kurama. Answer the question what were you there for." **commands Akihiro trying to be as polite as he can towards his friend and ally.

**"Forgive me, it has been quite some time since I have held such a long conversation."** he apologizes. **"Akihiro, you know that the snake lord Manda and I have been at war since that snake loving human of his gained control of the contract, correct?" **inquires Kurama causing Akihiro to nod and Naruto, Ino, and Hyakkimaru to think deeply about the implications. **"I felt that it was within my best interest to destroy the man before he could try and do the same with me. As I know you are aware of the Akatsuki and their assault on our kind." **he finishes in a somewhat enraged tone.

Akihiro exchanges looks with Hyakkimaru. Can this be true? Has the kyuubi's entire imprisonment been undeserved? Was the Yondaime's death for nothing? And perhaps worse has all of Naruto's suffering and loneliness been in vain? Ino tries looking at Naruto but his knees are drawn up close to his chest and his head is buried in his arms which are wrapped around his knees.

'Naruto... How can all this have happened to him? How will he deal with this now that he knows that it all could have been avoided? What should I do?' wonders Ino feeling helpless.

**"Naruto, I doubt this is going to mean all that much to you but for what it is worth I am sorry." **says Kurama sullenly wrapping his large tail around the upset teenager.

Unexpectedly Naruto lifts his head out of his knees and with surprising speed slams face first into the fox demon in a desperate hug. Clenching to handfuls of fur he lets loose a series of sobs into the soft fur of the beast who unwittingly ruined his life. Without hesitation Hyakkimaru rises and wraps his arms around the distraught boy as well. Soon after Akihiro follows suit. Now Ino is the only one left. Her mind is deep in thought as she watches the scene unfold before her.

'I've been there for him so far,' she concludes. 'I need to be there for him now too.'

With that thought she walks over to him and wraps her arms around his waiste while she leans her head on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay Naruto, we're all here for you." she whispers as she plants a small kiss on his cheek as he continues to cry into the demon foxes fur.

After some time Naruto finally manages to calm down. And the group releases him from the hug barrier that they erected around him. Soon the group was settled back by the table although a bit tighter together now and Ino opted to sit next to Naruto.

**"I'm glad that this was nothing but a tragic misunderstanding, Kurama, but there is still an important matter at hand,"** says Akihiro gravely. **"you're correct about the Akatsuki but I don't know if you are aware that they are still a threat."**

**"I'm not surprised,"** sighs the fox demon. **"What do we plan to do about that though?"**

**"Well Hyakkimaru and I have had some thoughts on the matter. He plans on releasing me. After he does so, however, we have agreed that we will draw up a summoning contract. We plan on creating a bond like that of the Inuzuka clan of the leaf. At a specified age the each human of the clan will be arranged with a life companion." **explains Akihiro.

**"I see. You are suggesting that I arrange a similar agreement with Naruto." **states Kurama understanding what Akihiro is getting at.

**"Yes, that's right."** confirms the wolf demon.

**"What do you plan on doing about the exchange?"** inquires the kyuubi.

**"That is something I wish to talk to you about, actually." **he admits.

From that point on the two demon lords grow silent and simply stare at each other reading each other's movements as signs. Akihiro bares his teeth and growls and after a moment the Kyuubi follows suit. Kurama then puts a paw forward extending his claws which Akihiro mirrors while crouching down spreading his legs out as if he plans on lunging forward which Kurama mimicks. Kurama then bristles his fur but Akihiro simply lowers his head. Thinking for a moment Kurama thumps his tail on the ground and put his ears back. Akihiro thumps his tail as well while putting his ears down and cocking his head to the side. The Kyuubi then flares his nostrils while inhaling causing Akihiro to return his head to it's normal position.

"What's happening?" whispers Ino to Hyakkimaru.

"They are signaling to each other what they plan on offering Naruto and I if we agree to create summoning contracts with them. If we do in exchange for the ability to speak our language they need to offer us something. Often times it seems like the summons get the short end of the stick because they put out a lot of good deals but the summons understand that the better the deal they offer the stronger their summoners will be and therefore the more reliable they will be." explains Hyakkimaru.

"I guess that make sense." says Ino. "But why don't they just speak like they were?"

"They want to keep their offer a surprise, it's just a bit of a quirk on their part." he replies.

**"Agreed" **say both demons in unison.

**"Hyakkimaru, we have come to an agreement. On our offers but we can discuss that individually. Kurama will want to discuss that alone with Naruto as well. I trust you can teach him to awaken the link between their minds so they can communicate." **states Akihiro as he nd the Kyuubi come to an understanding.

"Of course." replies Hyakkimaru.

**"Then it's done."** says Kurama.

With a nod and a few goodbyes Hyakkimaru releases his jutsu.

Coming back to reality Ino is on her feet in an instant and is at Naruto's side. Naruto hunches over while Hyakkimaru slowly rises.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" she asks resting her arm on his shoulders which rise and fall as he takes a deep breath.

"I'll be okay, Ino. But you have to go meet with Sakura-chan now, don't you?" he asks barely lifting his head.

"Yes, I do, but Sakura can wait a little bit. I want to make sure you're okay." she says resting her forehead on the back of his head.

"Really, Ino, I'll be fine. I promise." says Naruto reaching out and grabbing her hand interlacing his fingers with her own. "Now, go wash up and get dressed. We both know how impatient Sakura-chan can be." he says with a weak chuckle.

"We both know you don't want me to get dressed," teases Ino with a grin making Naruto laugh.

"True enough," he concedes, "But we both know I'm right about Sakura too. She'll probably beat me silly if I keep you from her because I like looking at you." he says a little sullenly.

"I'll go, but only because I'm keeping you safe from Sakura's wrath." she replies blushing a little. "I like looking at you too, by the way." she whispers as she gets up.

As Ino walks away Hyakkimaru follows her.

"You can clean off the seals in the guest bathroom. I'll show you the way." he says catching up to the blonde haired girl.

"Thank you," she says as they walk into the house.

"It's no problem. I know you have to go see the Hokage's assistant. It seems you two are good friends. I would like to request that if you mention any of this to Sakura that you keep most of the details about our plans for summoning contracts a secret for the time being until we are certain that it will happen." requests Hyakkiaru as they arrive at the door to the bathroom.

"Of course. Sakura and I have other important matters to discuss anyway." replies Ino.

"I see. Thank you. I really appreciate your help and I know you won't betray either Naruto's or my own trust." says Hyakkimaru in a grateful tone placing his hand on her shoulder.

"You're very welcome. Keep an eye on Naruto for me please. I'm worried about him." she replies

"Of course, now I must return to Naruto so I can teach him to awaken the link between himself and the Kyuubi." he responds while turning to leave.

Entering the bathroom Ino removes her bra and quickly cleans the ink off of herself as best as she can. Soon she is fully dressed and on her way to a popular teahouse to meet with Sakura.

At the teahouse

'What's taking Ino so long?' wonders Sakura who has been seated for fifteen minutes already. 'I hope her parents didn't force her into a longer shift. I haven't had a chance to talk to her since Naruto finished talking to that strange man we found in the Hokage's tower.'

She continues wait for another ten minutes. She is about to get up when Ino finally comes in and sits down.

"finally, Ino, it took you long enough." says Sakura only slightly irritated.

"Sorry Sakura I got a little held up." replies Ino a bit out of breath.

"What did your parents need extra help at the shop?" asks the pinkette trying to think of what would make Ino run late.

"No, I was doing Naruto and Hyakkimaru a favor, actually." replies Ino trying to refrain from getting into a discussion about it.

"Oh, spending more time with Naruto, huh?" says Sakura with a teasing tone. "You two seem to be getting pretty close."

"Yeah, he's been having a rough time lately and nobody else has really been able to be there for him." admits Ino. "He's still having trouble coming to terms with, you know..."

"I understand," says Sakura a little downtrodden. 'Why didn't he come to me?' she wonders a little hurt. "How is he doing? He hasn't talked to me since that night in the hospital." asks Sakura.

"He's up and down, honestly. A lot of stuff keeps coming to light sometimes t's easy for him to handle other times not so much. Today was kind of rough on him." explains Ino.

"What happened?" asks Sakura with a worried tone. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine for now. He's with Hyakkimaru right now learning how to do something." she replies reassuringly. "I can't really go into specifics but I helped Naruto and Hyakkimaru contact Naruto's "friend" and get some answers. Oddly it wasn't all that bad. And depending on whether or not we accept what he says as truth the whole stuation is a big misunderstanding."

"What! Are you serious?" asks Sakura incredulously. "How can that be possible? So many people died!" says Sakura barely keeping her voice low enough to keep others from getting interested in their conversation.

"I know, Sakura. I don't know if he was telling the truth or not, that isn't for me to say. All I know is that I didn't feel any malice from him and he seemed sorry." says Ino trying to calm Sakura down.

"If you say so, but it makes me uneasy." replies Sakura nervously.

"I understand. It makes me little uneasy too. We'll just have to trust Hyakkimaru and Naruto's judgement." reasons Ino. "Now about Naruto's going away. It might be soon so we have to work something out. I spoke with Hinata and Shino, they said they were in and that they would tell Kiba too. I also spoke with Tenten. She said she would mention it to her team as well. Shikamaru and Choji are already committed as well." states Ino.

"Yeah. I spoke to Lee and Gai-sensei at the hospital the other day after one of Lee's check-ups. They both are more than enthusiastic about the plan and said that Neji would definitely go along with it as well. Kakashi-sensei is also well aware and fully devoted to the plan. What about Asuma and Kurenai-sensei?" asks Sakura.

"Shikamaru said he would tell Asuma-sensei, I'm sure he'll be along for the ride. As for Kurenai-sensei she was there when I spoke to Hinata and Shino, I'm sure she overheard everything and I bet she'll be there as well." replies the blonde. " I told everyone to bring a gift but I'm honestly not sure what I'm going to bring."

"Same here, I don't really know what I have to offer him that doesn't revolve around him being here like free Ichiraku ramen." admits Sakura somewhat frustrated.

"You're going to make fun of me for this, Sakura, but I think I'm actually starting to like Naruto a little." begins Ino. "And due to a few details that I would rather not relay to you I had to show a little skin to Naruto and that got me thinking." she says dropping to a whisper.

"Ino, what the hell?" asks Sakura barely containing herself. "Naruto may be the Yondaime's son but he's still Naruto." she says.

"I know, Sakura, but I don't think anybody especially not you can deny that he is extremely kind-hearted and sweet. Plus I saw him when he was training about a week or so ago and he's got a pretty sweet body." says Ino blushing quite deeply.

"I know, Ino, I've seen nearly all of it before." says Sakura her blush as deep as Ino's. "But like I said, it's still Naruto. He's still a knucklehead, as sweet as he is."

"I know, just hear me out, okay?" pleads Ino.

"Fine, I'll listen but it sounds pretty weird." says Sakura.

"I know but it might work out pretty well." says Ino with a mischievous glint in her eye.

AN:So there we are, another chapter down. Naruto's departure is drawing ever closer and the future of the Kyuubi and Akihiro is becoming ever clearer. I tried to keep a few secrets from you guys just for a bit of fun but I left some pretty obvious clues in my opinion. On a technical note I went back and changed the character's ages a bit. I usually start my stories with the age of the gennin three years forward so they graduate from the academy at 15 as opposed to twelve because something sits wrong with me about twelve year olds being intimate like I plan on in this story so I made them fifteen instead. I hope it all works out.


	8. Chapter 7: Departure

Chapter 7: Departure

AN: Alright here come chapter seven. The primary focus will be on Naruto, Hyakkimaru, and Jiraiya's departure as well as how their friends will deal with their absence. I still have not reached a decision on the couples issue, opinions are still welcome. That being said I'll get on with the chapter.

It's been nearly a week since the meeting with the demons and Naruto has learned to communicate with the kyuubi. Now all that is left for them is to embark upon their journey. Hyakkimaru has been busy tying up loose ends around the house, organizing the seemingly endless clutter, learning as much as he can about what has transpired since he went into stasis, and perhaps just a bit of playtime with Anko and Hana.

Naruto on the other hand has kept himself relatively shut in. He has rarely ventured from the house; content to simply sit and reflect on the recent revelations in his life. When he does leave the confines of his home it is usually just to eat. The most interaction he has had with anyone beyond Hyakkimaru and the Kyuubi was two days ago when he happened to pass Sakura and Ino while on his way to Ichiraku for dinner. The exchange was brief as Ino asked Naruto when he was supposed to leave then continued on to Sakura's house.

Sakura and Ino are keeping themselves busy planning for Naruto's departure an coordinating their plans with the rest of the rookie teams.

Now today is the day that the group must depart. In their house Naruto and Hyakkimaru are carefully going through their belongings assuring themselves that they have all of their essentials. Finalizing their packs the two go to the kitchen for a quick breakfast and within the hour they are on their way to the Hokage's office. When the pair reach the Hokage's office they are somewhat surprised to see Jiraiya already there waiting for them, seemingly a little worse for wear but happy.

"Good morning you two." greets Tsunade while Jiraiya simply smiles from the couch.

"Good morning, Nee-chan, Sensei." reples Hyakkimaru with a smile.

"Morning, Granny, Ero-sennin." greets Naruto unceremoniously to Tsunade and Jiraiya's vague irritation.

"So you two are ready to go?" asks Jiraiya to which both Naruto and Hyakkimaru nod.

"Good," says Tsunade, "I'll walk you three to the gate."

The group walks slowly towards Konoha's main gate chatting idly. Naruto harasses Jiraiya about his training and what he plans on teaching him. Tsunade and Hyakkimaru on the other hand are having a discussion about something somewhat similar.

"So the meeting went well?" she asks already suspecting what his answer will be.

"Yes. The revelations were tragic and tough to hear but important none the less." he replies solemnly

"I see. Is there anything that I should know before you leave?" she inquires curious about the whole situation.

"I took the liberty to write it all out for you. It's a little long-winded but outlines what happened and what our plans are moving forward in detail." explains Hyakkimaru handing her a small scroll.

"Okay, I'll look it over soon. Now what do you plan on doing if you and Jiraiya run into Itachi and Kisame?" she says firing off another question, her nerves clearly showing.

"It's okay, Naruto will be fine with Jiraiya-sensei and I. I can't formulate a battle strategy against Itachi since I don't know enough about him. However I may not have to." he says pulling out another small scroll, the paper of which has started to turn color indicating it is somewhat old.

"What do you mean? What is that" Tsunade asks both curious and still concerned.

"It's important information regarding Uchiha Itachi. It's from the Sandaime, I found it in Minato's house. I don't know why he hid it there but it might give us a bit of an advantage considering the current state of things." replies Hyakkimaru cryptically handing her the scroll. "Regardless I don't think that we have anything to worry about from Itachi. Thoguh we must still be on our guard with the rest of the organization."

"You're right about that, though I'm still confused about Itachi." agrees Tsunade. "I knw you liked the boy when he was a child but promise me that if it comes down to protecting Naruto you'll do what you have to to protect him."

"Of course I will. I am still a Leaf Village Shinobi, aren't I?" he asks tapping his "headband" which he has tied around his waist as more of a belt.

Tsunade smiles and nods her head. Their time together is nearly at an end as the gate begins to loom over the buildings. Rounding the corner nobody but Naruto is surprised to see the group of people waiting for them with Ino and Sakura at the front.

"What's happening?" wonders Naruto aloud as the two groups converge.

"We're here to see you off, you idiot." laughs Kiba as he roughly grabs Naruto around the neck.

"That's right, Naruto, we wouldn't let you leave without saying good bye" says Neji.

"Yeah, it's a drag that you're leaving but the least we can do is send you off on a good note," affirms Shikamaru.

"Even Kakashi-sensei was on time for it," giggles Sakura as Kakashi rubs the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Okay, everybody, let's get this show on the road." shouts Ino above the merriment quieting everybody down. "Okay, Naruto, each of us have something special for you that we hope will help in your training and will help you remember us until you get back."

Group by group Naruto's friend's approach him with gifts in hand. First up is Gai's team. Excitedly Lee is the first to step forward with his gift.

"Naruto, I hope these help you increase your speed to a most youthful and enviable level." shouts Lee producing a set of ankle weights with an accompanying scrolll explaining how to use them effectively.

"Thanks, bushy-brow," says Naruto as Lee gives him a bone crushing hug and steps back.

"An excelent and practical gift, Lee." states Gai clapping his pupil on the back. "Naruto, with this scroll your Taijutsu ability will increase immensely. If you follow it rigorously you will perhaps be a match for Lee or even me some day." he says handing Naruto a scroll while placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you sensei, I'll be sure to show you what I've got when I get back" smirks Naruto.

Next Neji and Tenten approach with scrolls of their own in hand.

"Naruto, I know you have a more powerful style of fighting than many but don't forget that precision can be just as devestating," says Neji handing Naruto his scroll. "Inside are several methods for increasing your control of your chakra. They are methods every Hyuuga must master if they hope to use the gentle fist, with any luck your control will increase immensely."

"You've got a point, Neji, thanks." says Naruto reflecting on Neji's words.

"I wasn't really sure what to give you specifically, Naruto, so I collected a bunch of weapons that I thought you might find useful and some general tactics for each of them." says Tenten handin over a somewhat larger than average scroll.

"Wow, really? Thanks Tenten, that's awesome." says Naruto with a big smile.

Next squad eight approaches together.

Naruto, the four of us worked together to compile this scroll. It's full of Genjutsu defense from me, tracking and survival methods courtesy of Shino and Kiba's collective knowledge, and Hinata's medicinal knowledge just in case Jiraiya-sama and Hyakkimaru-san train you into the ground." smiles Kurenai.

"Thanks a lot, guys. I get the feeling this is all going to come in pretty handy." smiles Naruto looking at them each in turn.

After a minute squad 10 walks up with Sakura in tow. Asuma is the first to speak.

"Naruto, in this scroll are instructions on how to channel your chakra into your weapons and tools as well as information on chakra natures to further enhance their usefulness." he explains.

"Cool, I can't wait to try it out." says Naruto thankfully.

"I know it's a drag and all, Naruto, but I got you a Shogi set and Asuma and I wrote down a bunch of tips, play as often as you can. Remember it's about strategy not just brute force." says Shikamaru handing him a scroll.

"Thanks, Shikamaru, I'll do my best." promises Naruto.

"Here, Naruto, these will help you keep your energy up whether you're fightin or just training." says Choji handing him a decent sized bag of little black pills. "They're a special family recipe, we all use them."

"Thanks a lot, Choji. These will with out a doubt help immensely." says Naruto as he places the pouch carefuly into his travel pack.

After Choji steps back Sakura and Ino approach together.

"This is from both Sakura and I. We hope it helps keep your spirits up." says Ino handing Naruto a scroll while Sakura giggles.

"Come back, strong, Naruto. We'll miss you." says Sakura hugging Naruto which he gladly returns.

"I will, Sakura, I promise. I'll come back and we'll return Sasuke to the village together." replies Naruto letting her go.

Last but not least Kakashi approaches.

"Naruto, I honestly don't know what to say. I always have a smooth remark or something important to say but now that I have no choice but to part from one of my students I'm at a loss. I know you'll do well training under Jiraiya-sama and Hyakkimaru-sensei. I'm sorry if it ever seemed like I was spending more time on training Sasuke than you I tried my best to give you all equal attention but I felt like I owed it to him to teach him how to use his Sharingan. I can't help but feel if I had done a better job for all of you, this never would have happened." says Kakashi eye to eye with Naruto.

"It's okay, Kakashi-sensei. I learned my most important lessons from you. You're one of the reasons I have such a strong drive to bring Sasuke back. You told us that you would never give up on one of your comrades and neither will I." replies Naruto locking eyes with his silver-haired sensei.

"I'm glad to hear it. Perhaps it's one's motivation that makes him a truly strong shinobi not just his capabilities. That being said I will do my best to make your journey easier." resolves Kakashi producing a package from behind his back.

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei. What is it though?" asks Naruto holding the package quizically.

"It's a few things, really." he replies smiling underneath his mask. "Open it up."

Tearing into the packaging Naruto can barely contain his excitement. Before long all the paper is removed and Naruto is left with a whole stack of eclectic items. On top of which is a scroll.

"The scroll contains a bunch of tips and instructions on how best to engage an opponent wielding the Sharingan." explains Kakashi when Naruto looks at him confused. "Next to that is my mask from the time I spent in the ANBU I don't think you'll have much practical use for it but I hope it will help you remember me." he says looking at his dog shaped mask. "Next is something very special. It belonged to your father."

Placing the first two Items on the ground Naruto begins unfolding the cloth. Unexpectedly something falls out and sticks easily into the ground. Bending down Naruto grips the handle of the strange object.

"What is this, sensei?" ask Naruto.

Before Kakashi can respond though Hyakkimaru is explaining.

"That is one of the Yondaime's special kunai, Naruto. The seal on the handle is what allowed him to use his Hiraishin. He could throw the Kunai at his opponent and before they ever even had the chance to avoid it he would be right there with it. A truly deadly weapon."

"Indeed," says Kakashi with a nod. "He gave it to me when I was just a genin under his instruction. If I ever needed his all I had to do was channel my chakra into the blade and he would be there to help. I have carried it every day since he gave it to me firmly believing that he would be there protecting me. I think it's time that I passed his protection on to you."

Naruto is barely able to comprehend what he is hearing. He is deeply touched by his sensei's actions. Sure knowing how to protect himself from the Sharingan is cool and definitely useful but to give up two of his most prized possessions is truly special to Naruto. With a smile Naruto moves forward and embrace Kakashi truly thankful for his sensei.

"Okay you two, this is sweet and all but I think it's about time we sent these three on their way." says Tsunade clearing her throat.

Laughing and packing away all of his gifts Naruto hoists his pack onto his shoulders and joins Hyakkimaru and Jiraiya as Tsunade joins Naruto's friends. Unexpectedly as they are about to finish their walk to the gate and out of Konoha a pair of women accost the smaller group from behind, focusing on Hyakkimaru.

"Hey, you weren't going to leave without daying goodbye were you" says Anko latching onto his back while Hana just sort of stands to the side while the crowd sweatdrops at Anko's actions.

"You know I wouldn't dream of it, Anko-chan. It's not my fault someone's a slowpoke and showed up late." he replies teasingly causing her to pout and Hana to laugh.

"Yeah, she sleeps like a log." laughs Hana making Anko glare at her.

"Apparently," laughs Hyakkimaru. "Regardless I have to get moving we got a little held up as is." he finishes motioning to the crowd of Naruto's friends, peers, and mentors.

Sighing Anko slides off of his back and moves around to his front. Hana likewise approaches and the pair plant a kiss on each of his cheeks as he wraps his arms around the pair. Without warning he slides his arms down lowers himself grabs tight and lifts them both up in his arms making them squeal. The crowd stares in awe at this unexpected turn of events.

"Okay, muscles, just make sure you get your ass back here soon." laughs Hana enjoying the feeling of Hyakkimaru's strong arms.

"Of course, Hana-chan. I'll be back before you two know it." he chuckles as he brings them both back to the ground.

"You better be, handsome. I don't like losing my toys so soon after I get them." pouts Anko wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Don't worry, girls, he'll be back in no time." says Tsunade in a too sweet voice as she walks up next to her brown and purple haired subordinates making them gulp nervously. "Now let's clear the way for them." she finishes pulling them off to the side after hugging Hyakkimaru and Naruto one last time.

Laughing Hyakkimaru, Jiraiya, and Naruto proceed to the gate only turning around to say one final good bye. Then they turn and walk off into the morning light. The next couple of years are going to be ineresting without Naruto in the village for sure, but probably not as interesting as Naruto's training. Before long the group disperses and everybody goes on their merry way with the exception of Anko and Hana. Much to their chagrin Tsunade all but drags them back to her office. They know enough about Hyakkimaru and their Hokage to know where this is going. Entering her own office with the two kunoichi in tow Tsunade sits down behind her desk and rests her chin on her folded hands. After a moment of less than intense staring Anko decides to break the silence.

"You wanted to see us, Hokage-sama?" she asks nervously.

"An astute observation, Anko." says Tsunade.

"Umm, Hokage-sama, are we in trouble?" asks Hana nervously.

"No, at least not right now you aren't. I can tell by the looks on your faces that you both can tell where this is going so I'm going to be as straight forward as possible. Hyakkimaru is very dear to me do not do anything to hurt him. If you do I will know. I know he would never do anything to get back at either of you, he's forgiving like that. But even if he weren't he wouldn't have to do anything because I would." replies Tsunade glaring at them both.

"Of course not, Hokage-sama. "says Anko holding up her hands in a placating manner.

"We wouldn't dream of it, my lady." says Hana with a similar gesture.

"I didn't imagine either of you would but the warning has to be issued regardless. Now I have something important to discuss with the two of you. I think that it's pretty obvious that Hyakkimaru has feelings for the both of you on some level and obviously that would ordinarily be a problem." explains Tsunade.

"What do you mean ordinarily?" asks Hana relieved that the hokage isn't about to kick her ass.

"I mean that Hyakkkimaru meets some very special circumstances that mean he may not have to choose which one of you he wants to be with. Provided neither of you mind." she reveals.

Hana and Anko exchange looks. They had never really thought that they would be competing for Hyakkimaru. It never really occurred to them that he would end up having to choose.

"Okay, what circumstances?" asks Anko trying to keep her confusion at bay.

"Well, in case the two of you aren't aware Hyakkimaru is an orphan. He has no clan at all; a situation that he plans on rectifying upon his return with Naruto and Jiraiya. Since he plans on starting his own clan it's technically legal for him to have... well he's allowed to have several love interests." explains Tsunade trying to choose her words wisely.

"So what does that mean for us if we, you know, both get involved with him?" asks Hana trying to keep from offending her hokage.

"Well that's about the extent of it. You could both end up being his wives. I trust the both of you can work out for yourselves whether or not you can live with him for the rest of your lives if things progress that way. But can the both of you live with each other for the rest of your lives if that's how things work out?" she asks looking her subordinate's in the eye.

Trying to avoid Tsunade's eye contact Hana looks over at Anko with a blush. Unsurprisingly to her Anko is staring at her with her usual mischievous, almost sadistic grin. Instead of looking away or blushing more Hana herself begins to grin and locks eyes with Anko.

"Yeah, I think we'll be fine." laughs Anko putting her arm around Hana's shoulder.

"I'm glad you think so," says Tsunade, "But I can't take your word for it. I need you to show me."

"How the hell are we supposed to do that?" asks Hana. "Won't that take some time?"

"I suppose it will but I think I'll believe you if you two can kiss." replies Tsunade completely straight faced.

"What? You can't be serious!" shouts Hana taken fully aback by the suggestion.

Before Tsunade can respond, however, Anko takes it upon herself to spin Hana around and bring their lips together. Taken off guard Hana's eyes are wide open for a few seconds before she relaxes and returns the kiss. They are brought out of their reverie by Tsunade's laughter.

"I was just messing with you two, I didn't really need to see that." laughs Tsunade trying to contain herself. "I guess it bodes pretty well for you two, though."

Blushing and pretty angry Hana seperate's herself from Anko and pouts.

"Oh, don't give me that look, Hana, it was just a joke I didn't think Anko would be so raring to go." says Tsunade still having fits of laughter.

"Yeah, Hana-chan you know you liked it." says Anko wrapping her arm around Hana's waist making her blush.

"Does Hyakkimaru know anything about this?" she sighs letting the situation go.

"No, as far as he's aware he's going to have to make a choice between you two. Something I can assure you he is not looking forward to. Hopefully this will be a nice surprise for him when he returns if you two work out." says Tsunade sternly at first then giggling at Hana and Anko by the end.

With just a little bit more teasing and giggling Tsunade allows Anko and Hana to leave so she can get to looking over the two scrolls Hyakkimaru left with her. Reading the first she is surprised at many of the revelations regarding the Kyuubi but highly unsurprised that Orochiaru was the cause of the attack, however inderectly he was involved. Even when that accursed man is not actively plotting against the village he still manages to cause them difficulty. Sighing Tsunade sets the scroll aside even if she is unsure of their plan regarding releasing Kurama she has no choice in the matter anymore. Moving on to the second she carefully begins to unroll the somewhat old and tattered parchment. Placing it onto her desk she quickly dives into reading her sensei's familiar handwriting.

_On this parchment I ,Sarutobi Hiruzen, write one of my darkest confessions. I cannot in good conscience allow this secret to leave my lips. Nor can I abide by it's necessary secrecy in full. The truth must exist somehow in case it can make a difference after I have gone from this world. Thus I will relay what truly happened to the great Uchiha Clan of Honoha. It is true that Uchiha Itachi slaughtered his clan tonight. But what has gone untold is why. I gave Itachi the order to remove his clan. It has come to my attention that Itachi's father Uchiha Fugaku and sever other prominent members of the Uchiha clan are seeking to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village as we know it. The clan has become bitter and resentful. There is no hope of negotiating with them. It is on the shoulder's of this poor child that I place a burden so heavy I fear it may break his very essence. He must destroy his own clan and escape the village only to be hunted by those he is so selflessly protecting. I fear Uchiha Itachi will forever be an infamous name to ths village when in truth he is an unsung hero and a loyal shinobi to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. After the deed was done Itachi approached me with a request I could not deny him. The boy's love for his younger brother is unimaginable, he could not bring himself to end Sasuke's life. Instead he planted the seeds of vengeance in Sasuke's mind and begged me to protect him so that one day the Uchiha Clan's name would once again rise to the heights of it's former glory like a phoenix from it's own ashes. I promised him that I would do what I can but I fear the blood of the Uchiha flows so strongly in Sasuke that he will grow out of control and make rash decisions in the pursuit of revenge. I hope I have the strength to keep him from that path. And finally I hope that above all else the truth of Itachi's sacrafice will one day be known to the village and he will be honored for his unwavering loyalty to not just me but the the wel being of every villager._

_Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konoha._

'This is disturbing news indeed,' thinks Tsunade reflecting on her sensei's written confession. 'Perhaps Hyakkimaru is right though. This may provide us the edge we need to turn Itachi from his pursuit of Naruto. If not for his own gain but for the safety of the village. I wonder if he is aware of what has become of Sasuke. Perhaps he might be persuaded to return, especially if the truth can be made public. Perhaps he can be the one to redeem his clans name. If he doesn't I fear not only will the Uchiha clan perish completely but their name will be reviled instead of revered." she ponders hoping that Hyakkimaru had similar thoughts after reading the Sandaime's confession.

'I guess all that we can do now is wait and see.' thinks Tsunade reaching into her desk and pulling out a bottle of sake and a saucer.

"I hope those three know what they're doing." she says aloud to the empty room as she sips on her sake. "It's going to be a long and interesting three years.

AN: And there we go, another chapter down. I hope you all enjoyed it I'm trying to keep it as fun and interesting as possible. The next chapter will definitely pick up with Naruto, Jiraiya, and Hyakkimaru's return to the village. It will, most likely, be one of my longer chapters and contain several flashbacks to events that occurred during the three year absence. I think that I'm definitely making Hyakkimaru's romantic arrangements a trio instead of a couple while Naruto's will almost definitely remain a couple. Don't forget to review with your opinions, which hopefully consist of more than just "update soon"... Regardless thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 8: Homecoming

Chapter 8: Homecoming

AN: So here we are at the beginning of another chapter. This chapter is going to focus on the group's return maybe a demonstration of how much Naruto has grown and his new abilities. The relationships will start developing more seriously as well. Maybe a surprise or two as well depending on how effectively I foreshadowed and how insightful you all are indivdually. Let's get on with it.

It's been more than three years since Naruto left the Hidden Leaf Village to train under Jiraiya and Hyakkimaru and Konoha has settled very easily back into it's semi-normal rhythm. Many thought that their time without the young ninja would be substantially quieter but to their surprise it was not much different at all. Only a few people actively noticed the difference in their lives and to that small but tight-nit and ever growing group the return of their normal life can not come soon enough.

For Kamizuki Izumo and Hagane Kotetsu it is just another ordinary day of sitting by the gate watching their fellow ninja go on and return from missions. Both of them know that their job is an important one, if they are not careful a dangerous enemy could easily infiltrate the village. Some days, however, are quite boring and today is definitely one of them. One of their few saving graces being the abating summer heat as a cool fall looms on the not too distant horizon.

Enjoying the cooling air Kotetsu leans back and stretches in his chair. Izumo on the other hand leans forward and yawns. Keeping his eyes closed for a minute he sighs. Today could not possibly get more boring. On the contrary it is about to get somewhat more interesting, actually. Without warning a large wolf with black and grey fur and icy blue eyes walks through the gate and walks up to their desk. Somewhat disconcerted the pair just stare at the wolf not sure what to expect.

**"It's rude to stare, you know." **says the wolf placing its paws on their desk coming closer to their faces.

With a trained composure both shinobi straighten their backs and close their mouths before adopting professional tones. Clearly this wolf is not just an animal but a summon and therefore must be treated with the same respect as any other visitor to the village.

"Apologies, sir, this is a rather rare occurrence," apologizes Kotetsu.

"Yes, please allow us to help you. What is it you need?" asks Izumo attempting to make up for offending the wolf.

**"My name is Akihiko, I have an important message for your hokage."** replies the newly introduced Akihiko.

"I see," begins Izumo. "If I may ask, what does this message regard?"

**"I am sorry but I am required to keep the message private, though I can tell you it is good news"** he replies explaining the strictures of his duty.

"Understood," says Kotetsu. "I wll escort you to Lady Hokage. Izumo, I will be back immediately after ." he finishes to which Izumo nods his head in acceptance.

They travel quickly through the streets and arrive at the Hokage's office with minimal stares. That is not quite the case when, after explaining the situation to Shizune, Kotetsu returns to the gate. An awkward and somewhat fearful silence ensues as Akihiko waits by Tsunade's door while a group of brand new genin and their sensei await an audience with Tsunade as well. Shizune and her fellow jonin sit calmly while the three genin stare in fear and awe of the wolf who is almost taller than them.

**"Fear is infectious and will get you killed."** says Akihiko making the genin jump and the two jonin to look at him curiously. **"When faced with any strange or frightening situation you cannot allow your fear to grip you. Assess the situation and act accordingly."**

The room grows silent again but before long there is a stir. One of the genin, the most timid looking of the group carefully gets off the couch and steps forward. Lowering her head Akihiko does the same and the young kunoichi tentatively reaches her hand out to touch the top of his head. Carefully he gets up, for fear of startling the young girl, and slowly walks around her until he stops face to face with her strangely calm green eyes. Unexpectedly he darts his tongue out and licks the side of her face. Laughing she carefully strokes the fur on his neck as the rest of the genin join her.

This is the scene that Tsunade walks in on as she opens her office door. Smiling slightly she ushers the group, giant wolf and all, into her office where she quickly assigns and explains a D-rank mission to the team of genin shinobi. With audible dissatisfaction the squad is ushered on their way by their sensei so Tsunade and Akihiro can get to business.

"Shizune says you have a message for me, but first I would like to know who you are." begins Tsunade trying to stand on as little ceremony as necessary.

**"My name is Akihiko. I have a message for you from Hyakkimaru."** replies the wolf demon getting straight to his purpose.

"Is he okay?" asks Tsunade suddenly nervous not really thinking of any other, more logical, possibilities for why he would contact her.

**"He is fine. He sent me to tell you that they will be returning within the next few hours."** explains Akihiko assuaging Tsunade's worry.

"That's great news!" says Tsunade cheering up immensely.

**"Yes but I'm here because there is a bit of a... complication."** he hesitates.

"What do you mean? If everyone is okay what's the problem?" asks Tsunade confusedly.

**"Well it seems that over the course of their journey they gained another companion. I was told that your village may not be very receptive of him so Hyakkimaru asked that I relay the news to you."** he answers.

"I see" says Tsunade getting a bit of a bad feeling. "What can you tell me about this?" she asks looking into the wolf's eyes a human custom he is not used to.

**"All I have is that his name is Uchiha Itachi and that Hyakkimaru needs you to be there when they arrive to keep people unafraid."** he replies.

"Itachi..." sighs Tsunade. 'So he managed to do it I guess.' she thinks. "I will most certainly be there and I will do what I can." says Tsunade rising from behind her desk.

**"Understood, I was instructed to accompany you and await Hyakkimaru." **says Akihiko as they begin their walk towards the gate.

The reverse journey to the gate is as uneventful as the journey to the tower and substantially more leisurely. Akihiko takes the time to fill Tsunade in with minor details of the trip but all it serves to do is make her more impatient for Hyakkimaru, Jiraiya, and Naruto to return.

With Naruto and his companions.

Just a few miles down the road is Konoha. The group is almost home after over three long years of intense training. Hardly anyone can wait to reach the village but one member of the group is having mixed feelings. Stopping a mere two miles from the gate the group decides to take a break. Jumping up into the trees Naruto finds the highest stable branch he can and sits down on it. He can easily see the village from the top of the tree and looks on it fondly.

'I'm almost home, dad.' he thinks looking on the Yondaime's carved stone face.

"It has been a long time." says Itachi silently landing on the branch next to Naruto.

"Yeah. It's been long for me but it's been so much longer for you. Are you alright?" he asks looking at the raven haired twenty something year old next to him.

"Yes, Naruto. I may not look it, but I am very excited to step foot in my true home for the first time without having to fear for my life. I have missed it immeasurably. But still I worry that the village will never truly accept me, not after everything I have done." replies Itachi his eyes looking dreamily at his long lost home.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean." says Naruto with a similar look. "Maybe you and I won't ever be well liked by the whole village but we are there for each other and there are still those who will understand. We can make it our home because it's still everything we've ever loved, right?"

"Yes, we have everything we'll ever need, I hope we can have what we want too, though." smiles Itachi placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Hey, you two, let's get moving, huh?" suggests Hyakkimaru shouting up from the ground. "We're almost there and Tsunade-nee-chan should be waiting for us at the gate by now.

Hopping down from the tree Naruto and Itachi join the others. Instead of a hurried and impatient pace the group walks at a casual walking pace enjoying the final moments of their trip. Jiraiya smiles at his own thoughts and looks up to the sky while Itachi looks forward somewhat apprehensively. Naruto and Hyakkimaru walk side by side their summons, Akihiro and Kurama, keeping pace. It took nearly two years for Naruto and Hyakkimaru to build up enough trust with Kurama to convince Jiraiya that he is not a threat. Even so Jiraiya has remained somewhat wary of the fox demon though they have yet to encounter any problems. Soon the village gates are visible from the path.

Tsunade has been waiting at the gates for nearly half an hour now and her excitement is starting to get the better of her. Before she gets too impatient, however, several silhouettes appear on the horizon. Adopting a more composed look Tsunade stands stalk still with Akihiko at her side and await the approaching group.

The slowly approaching group inches their way towards the gate and before they know it they can make out a familiar female form. Itachi's calm demeanor remains true on the outside but his mind is racing and he is unsure about facing Tsunade. Hyakkimaru and Naruto on the other hand are ecstatic and break out into a run to meet her as their summons follow. Jiraiya also picks up his pace a little but remains back with Itachi.

Naruto and Hyakkimaru practically tackle Tsunade they are moving so fast. Instantly they transition into strong hugs which Tsunade gladly return. Akihiro and Kurama both walk up and bow before Tsunade which she also returns. Akihiko quickly takes his place next to Hyakkimaru.

"What's taking you, old man," calls Tsunade to Jiraiya as he walks up casually.

"Oh, nothing, Hime," replies Jiraiya with a smile.

"I think your age is starting to get to you, Jiraiya." chuckles Tsunade.

"Actually I think it's the younger generation who is having trouble keeping up," says Jiraiya stepping aside to reveal Itachi who had decided to shadow Jiraiya to keep out of Tsunade's sight for as long as possible.

"Uchiha Itachi." states Tsunade aloud to nobody in particular.

"Lady Hokage." says Itachi stepping forward before kneeling in front of her with his head bowed.

"Okay let's get back to my office we can discuss everything there." says Tsunade already feeling a headache coming on.

This time the trip to the Hokage's office was incredibly quick with Shinobi and Summons moving at top speed to avoid anybody spotting Itachi. Safely out of sight in Tsunade's office Tsunade relaxes into her chair and Jiraiya stands somewhat behind her leaning on the sill of her large windows. Hyakkimaru and Naruto take up places on the couch and lean back glad to finally be back safe and sound in a familiar place; while their summons each take up a place at their feet. Akihiro and Akihiko speak briefly before Akihiko dispells in a puff of smoke. Itachi stands alone in the middle of the room watching Tsunade with a calm expression but an undeniable apprehension deep inside.

Locking eyes with the blonde hokage Itachi waits for her to break the silence. It is rare that he ever has trouble reading the the actions of a person when attempting to gain insight to their thoughts but it was nearly impossible for him this time.

'The necessary demeanor of a hokage, I suppose.' thinks Itachi unaware that Tsunade is doing the same thing but does not have a comparable excuse for his own ability to blank out his features.

"I am aware of what happened between you and the Sandaime, Itachi. I assume you are aware that he left behind his own written accountof the occurrence" says Tsunade finally breaking the tense silence.

"Of course, Hokage-sama, I was informed by Hyakkimaru when he... persuaded me to return." replies Itachi with a solemn nod.

"I figured; what happened when they convinced you to return?" asks Tsunade more curious than anything.

_Flashback_

_Itachi and Kisame finally manage to track down Naruto after several years of searching and planning since their prevous failed attempt. This time they would not be so unprepared for battle with their sannin adversary. However, the best laid plans of mice and men often go awry, and Itachi was not expecting to be face to face with a ghost from his long lost past._

_"Itachi, it's been a long time, hasn't it?" asks Hyakkimaru locking strangely cold eyes with Itachi._

_"Indeed, it has." replies Itachi as emotionlessly as ever._

_"Who is this guy, Itachi? His eyes are almost as crazy as yours." asks Kisame in his raspy voice._

_"He is one of the strongest shinobi to ever come out of the village hidden in the leaves. He may be stronger than I am, he might even be stronger than the fourth Hokage." replies Itachi keeping eye contact with Hyakkimaru._

_"Well then what do we do about this guy?" growls Kisame._

_"There's nothing we can do. As long as he's alive Naruto is untouchable. Let alone while him and Jiraiya are watching after the boy. We are leaving, Kisame." decides Itachi about to high-tail it back to re-strategize._

_"Itachi, wait." calls Hyakkimaru. "I know what happened with your clan."_

_"That's not too hard to figure out, I doubt anybody has any reservations talking about a nearly extinct clan nearly being wiped out in a single night." replies Itachi casually._

_"No, Itachi, I know what really happened. The third hokage left a record out of guilt for what he had you do. I know why you left Sasuke alive and I'm here to tell you that I don't think it will work out quite like you planned. Sasuke left the village; he joined forces with Orochimaru. He won't return the honor to your clan's name." explains Hyakkimaru hoping Itachi will react._

_Itachi is silent for a moment searching Hyakkimaru's features for signs of deception, a difficult but not impossible task. He looked up to this man as a child and never once did he see the man attempt to conceal his intentions. Even now with Itachi's well practiced skills it's like reading a book ._

_"What is he talking about Itachi, I don't think this guy really knows you at all." laughs Kisame._

_"Itachi, you can come home. We can make what really happened public knowledge. You can be the one to restore your clan. If you don't your clan will perish with nothing but a marred name." says Hyakkimaru trying his best to appeal to a side of Itachi he can only hope is still there._

_"This guy is starting to make me mad Itachi, I think he's all talk and no action. Are you sure we can't take him?" snorts Kisame angrily readying his zanbato._

_"Quiet, Kisame, if you attack this man I won't be able to save you. " warns Itachi finally breaking eye contact with Hyakkimaru to look upon his partner._

_"Then I say we get out of here already." suggests Kisame shouldering Samehada._

_"I would recommend that you do so, yes. I won't be going with you, though." says Itachi coldly._

_"What are you talking about, Itachi. You can't seriously be considering returning to your village because this guys says it might work. That would probably be suicide if they even let you live to see it." he reasons back to the shorter raven haired man._

_"You may be right Kisame, but he's right. If Sasuke has joined forces with Orochimaru there is no hope left for my clan unless I can do something about it. I have to try and if you intend to try and stop me I will have to kill you. But if you leave now I will let you live." replies Itachi shocking not just Kisame but everyone else present._

_"This is a mistake Itachi, if you go back and they don't accept you the organization will never welcome you back. You'll have nowhere to go." says Kisame trying to persuade Itachi against leaving the Akatsuki._

_"I know, I've made my decision. Now go, Kisame, or you'll die." replies Itachi making eye contact with eyes full of an unexpected passion._

_With only the slightest hesitation Kisame leaves intending to report Itachi's defection as soon as possible. Itachi then turns to Hyakkimaru unsure just how they plan on Itachi coming along for the ride. There is no way that they trust him so readily after he has hunted Naruto for so many years._

_End Flashback_

"You let Kisame live?" asks Tsunade incredulously. "He's an S-Rank criminal and a continuing threat to Naruto's safety, how could you let him just leave?"

"I know it was not the smartest idea but I could not bring myself to kill him so unfairly. He may be a criminal but when I had nowhere to go he proved to be a useful ally, and I respect him for it; even if I don't agree with his goals." replies Itachi calmly.

"If that was the case then why did you ever join the akatsuki at all? Why didn't you just disappear?" asks Tsunade mistrust and anger evident in her tone.

"I joined the organization to protect myself and to keep an eye on the safety of the village. I volunteered myself to be the one to pursue Naruto. Even with Kakashi protecting him I could have taken him at any moment but then konoha would have been vulnerable to the Akatsuki's assault. The entire time I've been falsely pursuing Naruto while leaking information on the Akatsuki to Jiraiya-sama's spies. I assure you the safety of the leaf village was always at the forefront of my intentions." answers Itachi his voice getting more earnest an odd shift from his usual stoic nature.

"Jiraiya, can you corroborate any of this?" she asks Turning her head towards Jiraiya.

"Yes, Itachi and I have had extensive conversations on the matter. He was able to relay to me every bit of information that any of my spies picked up regarding the Akatsuki. Additionally he has since divulged a significant amount of information regarding the future plans of the Akatsuki. We trust him, Tsunade. He's been with us for nearly a year now and he has been a great help with training Naruto." says Jiraiya giving Tsunade a stern glance to make it clear how he feels.

"He's right, nee-chan. Itachi is not just a valuable source of information and a strong ally. He really is a loyal shinobi. We all trust him with our lives. Don't you remember what we talked about before I left? I still stand by that." chimes in Hyakkimaru.

"Yeah, granny, Itachi says he's going help me get Sasuke back too. He even trained me to fight against Sasuke's Sharingan. With his help Sasuke is as good as back and Orochimaru is as good as dead." adds Naruto walking up next to Itachi.

"Fine, Itachi can stay as a shinobi of the leaf village. However, he will remain on probation until I say otherwise, and unless specifically instructed will remain in the village." sighs Tsunade, she's going to have a tough time explaining this to the council. "You're all free to go then, except you Itachi and you too Jiraiya. We're going to have to find a way to get the council on our side for this..." finishes Tsunade rubbing her temples attempting to preemptively alleviate the oncoming headache.

Smiling widely Naruto and Hyakkimaru glance at each other. They've been excited to see their friends since they returned and now they can barely contain both give Tsunade hugs and pat Itachi on the shoulder before running out the door so they can find their respective "targets".

Seperating from Hyakkimaru with a quick, "see you later", Naruto takes off into the village heading towards the training grounds hoping to get lucky. It's a little after midday and the person he's looking for is usually training right now. Making it to the training grounds in record time Naruto steathily moves through the trees to a familiar spot where he easily spots the flowing blonde hair of the girl he is after. Stopping at the base of a tree Naruto flashes through a set of now very familiar handsigns and slams his hands into the ground. In a small puff of smoke a small fox appears. Whispering instructions quietly into it's ear Naruto sends the fox off into the clearing.

Ino is training hard in the cooling air, she's definitely come far in the past few years. Her taijutsu has improved considerably and so has her Chakra control. Her medical abilities have also improved immensely under Sakura's instruction. For now, though, she is simply maintaining her weapon throwing skills after having been training for the past couple of hours.

'I wonder what I should eat for dinner,' thinks Ino as she moves to retrieve her weapons from the target.

Turning back around the last thing she expects to see is a little fox sitting where she had previously been standing. Looking at the little guy for a minute Ino moves forward and is surprised when it stands and does the same. Moving slightly sideways Ino is even more surprised that the fox continues to mirror her movements.

'Is that llittle furball mimicking me?' she wonders with a little irritation placing her weapons back into their respective pouches.

For the next several minutes a staring context ensues until Ino finally begins to move again only to be copied by the fox. Eventually she finds herself toe to toe with the furry little animal. Thinking fast and moving even faster Ino scoops him up off the ground.

"Ha, not gonna copy me anymore are you?" she asks with a big smirk.

"Proud of yourself aren't you, Ino." laughs Naruto from the edge of the clearing making Ino jump and hug the small dog into her chest as she turns to see who is laughing at her.

She practically jumps for joy when she sees Naruto standing there with his usual grin that she has sorely missed for the past three years. Nearly dropping the fox she jets over to him but instead of hugging him she stops in her tracks.

"Is this yours?" she asks holding out the little fox who is starting to squirm and whimper by now.

"Maybe," he replies taking the fox and setting it on the ground.

"So you sent him to tease me instead of just saying hello?" she asks shoving him lightly in mock offense.

"It was just a bit of fun," says Naruto shoving her back with a smile.

"It's rude to shove a lady, Naruto." says Ino aiming a halfhearted smack at his cheek with a smirk.

She's unsurprised when he catches her wrist before she connects but is thoroughly confused when he doesn't let go. Moving so shove so she can wrench her arm from his grip Ino is again surprised when his free hand latches onto her other wrist.

"What are you doing?" asks Ino somewhat nervously but mostly just confused.

Without answering Naruto spins her and pins her against the tree and pushes his lips against hers. Completely surprised by Naruto's bold actions Ino is taken off guard for a moment, but before long she is returning the kiss whole-heartedly. Pinning Ino against the tree Naruto can easily take in the majority of her body. Her now more substantial breasts are pressing against his own well muscled chest.

Letting go of her wrists Ino's hands wrap themselves around Naruto's neck and into his hair. Naruto's own hands trace her long silky hair down to the middle of her back where her smooth pale skin is exposed. Wrapping his arms around her waist Naruto holds Ino tightly against him.

Eventually the two's need for oxygen forces them to seperate but they remain in close proximity to each other.

'Well that was unexpected.' thinks Ino with a goofy smile on her face. "I guess somebody really enjoyed their parting gift." she says making Naruto blush.

_Flashback_

_The group has been travelling all day long and they finally come across a small but lively village where they stop at a bath house for the evening. Hyakkimaru and Jiraiya are off in the town meeting with Jiraiya's contacts and making plans for Naruto's training while Naruto sorts through his stuff in his room._

_Carefully emptying the contents of his bag onto the floor in front of him he sets to work separating out his gifts from the stuff he originally packed. The task is easy enough as he rarely uses scrolls to pack. Going through each of the items and scrolls Naruto realizes there is very little he'll be able to utilize right away. Unrolling the scroll Tenten gave him Naruto inspects it carefully. He knows she knows a lot about weapons and that she owns quite a few but he never expected her to give him so many. She gave him everything from a tanto to a bo staff._

_Setting her scroll off to the side he rummages through the rest of his gifts. He eventually lands on Ino and Sakura's scroll and remembers what Ino said about keeping his spirits up. Obviously he understands what she means about keeping up beat but what could they have given him to keep him in high spirits? Opening the small scroll he finds three seals._

_Channeling chakra into the first one an unsealed envelope pops out. Curious he reaches in and pulls out a stack of photos. The first one is just a picture of Ino and Sakura standing side by side with a sign that says: "Have a safe trip, Naruto". The next couple follow a similar pattern. They are just individual shots of Ino and Sakura. One of Ino striking a pose with a confident smirk on her face. One of Sakura with a determined smile. One of Ino winking while blowing a kiss. One of Sakura leaning forward making a kissing face. The photos definitely make him smile. Continuing through, however, the pictures quickly change directions. The next few are of both Sakura and Ino together in semi-risque poses, a little more skin than normal, near kisses, and the like. Naruto grins and laughs with a blush on his face as the pictures get more and more intense. Before long there are pictures of the girls in their underwear and Naruto's blush begins to rival that of Hinata. Every so often there are funny pictures of Sakura and Ino teasing each other and pouting which help Naruto feel less tense. _

_One picture in particular makes Naruto laugh. It is a picture of Ino on all fours on a bed with a surprised look on her face while Sakura, probably without Ino's knowledge, is behind her giving her a wedgie. Ino would get her back later, though, when she gets a picture of herself giving Sakura her own wedgie while she tries looking sexy using her arms to cover her bare chest. Instead she gets a picture of her screaming while reaching back trying to stop Ino exposing her breasts to the camera._

_Finally nearing the end of the stack there was a final picture of the two standing, topless, next to each other with their hands around each other's waists with smiles on their faces. Moving on to the final picture Naruto almost loses it. It's a picture of a fully nude Ino holding a sign just under her breasts that reads: "Come and get me, when you come back, Naruto."_

_Setting the photos down Naruto channels his chakra into the next seal. Not surprisingly a letter pops out this time. It reads:_

_Naruto,_

_It's going to be weird not having you around for the next couple of years. I'll miss you but I know I can trust in you to come back stronger than ever. I'll do my best to get stronger too. The faster we get stronger the faster we can bring Sasuke back. I know under Hyakkimaru and Jiraiya-sama's instruction you will be unstoppable. I believe in you. I hope you enjoy the pictures because it's never going to happen again, okay? It wasn't even my idea, it was Ino's. I think she's starting to like you. Stay safe and return quickly._

_love,_

_Sakura._

_Smiling, Naruto sets the letter down on top of the pictures and moves on to the final seal containing a letter from Ino._

_Naruto,_

_I hope you're doing okay; I know it's going to be tough without you in the village, but I can't even imagine how tough it will be for you to be away for so long. I hope these pictures help keep you upbeat, I had fun taking them knowing they would be in your hands. I bet you're wondering about the last one, though. I've been thinking a lot about you since we started spending so much time together. It has been kind of difficult for me to come to terms with Sasuke's betrayal. I can't believe he just left us and I can't believe he tried to kill you, I'm sorry. Not just for what happened with Sasuke but for everything I've ever done, or perhaps for everything I haven't done. I misjudged you, Naruto, I thought you were nothing but an irritating overly excitable idiot who was all talk and no action. I was wrong, I see now how compassionate you are, and how strong that makes you. You may not be the most capable shinobi that's ever existed, but I'm not the most capable kunoichi that has ever lived either. I know that if we both work hard at it we will be, though. Maybe we could be capable together. I guess we'll see when you get back. Enjoy the pictures and remember that the real thing will be waiting when you return._

_Love,_

_Ino_

_That is certainly the last thing that Naruto ever would have expected to hear from Ino. She is giving up on Sasuke, for him of all people? It is nearly impossible for him to process. He tries to clear his head but he cannot seem to get Ino off of his mind. He cannot deny that he has been growing increasingly fond of Ino but his feelings for Sakura are conflicting with his newfound feelings for Ino._

_What should he do? He has been holding out for Sakura for so long that all other options seemed, to him at least, nonexistent. And now there is a beautiful girl telling him that she is waiting. He has already made more progress with Ino without even trying than he has with Sakura in the years he has been fawning over her. How can he possibly deny Ino knowing the pain of rejection himself? Especially if what she is saying is true; that she truly has given up on Sasuke romantically._

_In the end he resolves to give Ino a chance. What is the worst that could possibly happen after all?_

_End flashback_

"It was really surprising, but it definitely kept my spirits up. Thank you." says Naruto with a smile as he holds Ino.

"Among other things, it seems." giggles Ino pushing up against Naruto's obvious erection.

Naruto does not have anything to respond with he just groans and chuckles at Ino's antics. Placing his hands on her butt Naruto gives it a quick squeeze before sweeping Ino up into his arms making her squeal before locking lips again. Everything went better than Naruto had expected. It appears to him that Ino was absolutely serious about everything she wrote to him.

**"Well aren't you two cute," **remarks the kyubi somewhat sarcastically making himself known to Ino.

"Naruto, is that?" whispers Ino not entirely willing to finish her question out loud.

"Yes, it is, Ino-chan. We went through with creating a summoning contract. So until I die he is my companion." replies Naruto.

"That's incredible. Is he, you know, at full power?" asks Ino confused by his normal size.

"Yeah, well, sort of. It's kind of hard to explain but he is keeping his own power in check within himself so he maintains the size of a relatively normal fox. But the more power he unleashes the bigger he gets until he reaches his true size." he explains.

**"Well said, Kit."** compliments Kurama, **"I am indeed at my full strength, girl, but you don't have to fear me, I will not lay a paw to this village without Naruto's command, as much as I feel it may deserve it."**

Relaxing a bit Ino approaches the fox demon carefully with an intense feeling of deja vu. Exchanging bows Ino reaches out and pets Kurama like she did three years ago with similar results.

**"I like this one, kit. She's good,"** says the kyubi swishing ino idly with his tail.

"You're not so bad either," laughs Ino while scratching his ears.

Naruto doesn't say anything; he just enjoys the scene before him. It is nice to see the two things he will potentially spend the rest of his life with getting along.

Hyakkimaru and Akihiro were having substantially more trouble finding either Hyakkimaru's interests because they do not really have regular schedules. He would have to try his luck looking and asking around.

**"Perhaps it would have been prudent to ask the hokage if she had any information on their whereabouts."** suggests Akihiro.

"Maybe," concedes Hyakkimaru. "But you're a wolf aren't you supposed to enjoy the hunt?" he jokes.

**"Only when I get to eat at the end of it." **retorts Akihiro pointing out the obvious flaw in his logic.

"I guess but this is still important." he reminds his companion.

**"I know. You humans are so impatient."** sighs the wolf demon.

After almost an hour of fruitless searching Hyakimaru manages to find Hana wandering around the market probably running errands for her mother. For a second she thinks her eye catches a glimpse of the man she's been waiting for but ignores it, this has been happening a lot lately. Walking home with groceries in tow Hana takes all the shortcuts she knows to shorten her trip. One such shortcut is a long alley quite deserted. Withouth warning an arrow digs itself into the ground at her feet with a tag fluttering around, attached just above the knock. Putting her bag down she approaches the arrow and reads the tag having a good idea who it's from.

"Behind you," she reads the tag aloud and turns around expecting to see Hyakkimaru only to see nothing. "Well that was a bit anti-climactic. Where is he?" she asks to nobody.

"Right here." he says appearing right behind her and lifting her off her feet making her squeal rather out of character.

Laughing heartily he puts her back down. Spinning around Hana drags him into a hug. "It's about time you got back." she says letting go.

"I know but it can't have been that bad without me." he replies.

"It would have been better if you were here, though." she concedes. "How was your trip?"

"Eventful to say the least but we can talk about that later, I would like to find Anko as well if you happen to know where she is." he explains as he helps her pick up her stuff.

"Actually after I drop this all off at home I'll be on my way to meet up with her. I'm sure she'll be very happy to see you if you want to follow along." she says leading him back to the Inuzuka compound.

"Sounds like fun" smirks Hyakkimaru hatching a devious plan.

"What are you thinking?" asks Hana seeing the nefarious look on his face and getting very curious.

"I'll tell you along the way" he replies as they make their way out the door to the bath house

When they arrive at the bath house Hana goes in and quickly joins Anko in the changing room and gets to work distracting her with light conversation as they walk through the door into the springs themselves. Hana slips her towel off and sinks into the water. As Anko is removing her towel an arrow suddenly pierces the dense fabric rips it from her hands and pins it to the bamboo dividing wall.

"What the hell!" Shouts Anko whipping her body bare around instinctually to face her attacker but she only sees Hana. "Hana, what's happening?" she asks startled.

"I have no clue, Anko," replies Hana feigning innocence while Hyakkimaru flashes behind Anko who moved closer to the edge of the water. Winding up he lands a vicious smack to Anko's unprotected behind making her yelp and fall into the water while Hana bursts out laughing. Soon enough Anko surfaces and wipes the water out of her eyes.

"I haven't seen or heard from you in three years and that's how you say hello?" she asks incredulously, "Since when is that normal?"

"Oh come on I know you liked it," replies Hyakkimaru with a snicker cautiosly approaching the edge of the spring.

"Well are you coming in? asks Anko tugging arm with pleading eyes.

"Sure just give me a minute to go in and get changed" he replies poking her in the forehead making her crinkle her nose and squint her eyes.

Before long Hyakkimaru returns in nothing but a towel.

"Took you long enough, slowpoke," teases Anko as Hyakkimaru moves to and sits on the edge of the spring.

"There's no need for me to rush anymore so I like to take my time." he says smiling at her.

"So it seems since you're still not in the water," teases Hana as she moves over next to Anko.

"You're not afraid to take your towel off around us are you?" asks Anko in a teasing voice rising out of the water so she is eye level and almost inches from his face.

"You're not trying to hide anything from us are you?" presses Hana putting her hand on his inner thigh.

"Actually, this is not something I'm accustomed to. When I was growing up with Minato he always got more attention from the girls then I did, which suited the both of us just fine because I always thought I had everything I needed." reveals Hyakkimaru. "Even after he fell in love, I never looked to do the same. I never thought that things would end up how they are now," he says trailing off while staring into the water as if it would lead him back into the past.

'Well that was unexpected,' thinks Anko. "That's all in the past now, handsome, you have us now." grins Anko as she moves to kiss his neck.

"Do I, though? I'm going to have to choose between you two eventually, it's not like I can marry you both." he reasons somewhat sullenly.

"Well we have a bit of a surprise for you actually," says Hana moving her hand a little under his towel as she raises herself out of the water. "Hokage-sama told us right after you left that this would happen and that you were worried about it. She told us that you happen to meet some special circumstances that mean... you don't have to choose." says Hana into his left ear and grabs hold of his shaft while Anko whispers the same thing in his right ear and untucks his towel.

"And you two are fine with that?" asks Hyakkimaru shakily trying to keep some semblance of focus and self control as Anko and Hana pull him slowly into the water.

"That's just another part of the surprise," says Anko as her and Hana seperate from Hyakkimaru.

Mere seconds later they are locked tightly together in a passionate kiss. Their breasts are pushed together as Anko's hands twist their way into Hana's long brown hair while Hana's hand's roam Anko's backside; pinching, squeezing, and scratching wherever they land. Before long they seperate to a surprised looking Hyakkimaru.

"Well that certainly was unexpected." says Hyakkimaru in a daze. "I have a bit of a surprise for the both of you as well." 'I just hope you like it' he thinks as he releases his henge filling the spring with smoke.

AN:So there we go, finally, another chapter. Sorry this is taking so long guys there's a lot going on in my life between school renovating my house having to get a new car and working but I haven't forgotten about you all. Just be as patient as you can and I won't let you down. Sorry for any grammar and spelling issues, I've been trying to revise after the chapters are up but I always miss some stuff. Anyway enjoy and hopefully I'll have another chapter up sooner than later.


	10. Chapter 9: Surprises

Chapter 9: Surprises

AN: Okay back again. I'm in th midst of a semester and pretty busy but I'll do my best to write a good chapter of decent length. This chapter will basically be about explaining the details of the summoning contracts, and assessing the threat of not just the akatsuki but another threat; as well as announcing Itachi's return and absolution. Possibly discussion about the roles that Itachi and Hyakkimaru will play in the village now that they are no longer actively training Naruto.

Quick recap: _"I have a bit of a surprise for the both of you as well." 'I just hope you like it' he thinks as he releases his henge filling the spring with smoke._

Anko and Hana jump a little at the sudden copious amount of smoke and are very unsure about what they are about to see. Before long the smoke begins to dissipate and the pair can begin to make out Hyakkkimaru's outline but something is off about it. They can make out his shoulders neck and head but pieces of his hair look like they're standing up taller than before.

"What's the surprise?" snickers Anko, "A new perm?"

"Not quite, sweetheart. Come here and find out" replies Hyakkimaru through what's left of the smoke that mixes with the steam and refuses to clear.

Grabbing Hana's hand the two make their way towards Hyakkimaru's silhouette. A few seconds later he is in full view and Hana and Anko are in a bit of shock.

"What the hell are those?" asks Anko incredulously

"Hyakkimaru-kun, are those... ears?" asks Hana confusedly.

Hyakkimaru merely nods while looking at the water between the women afraid of how they are feeling, a strange new feeling for him to be experience.

Hana is the first one to move; slowly reaching out to pet one of Hyakkimaru's wolfish ears. She's only slightly surprised to find that they are as soft as any other dog's ears, and just as sensitive apparently as is evident by hyakkimaru's relaxing demeanor and small smile.

"Well I guess they are kind of cute." says Anko having a few reservations but moving forward to pet Hyakkimaru's ears regardless.

"Yeah, I kind of like them." states Hana with a small blush.

"I'm glad you do but there's something else..." says Hyakkimary; his voice trailing off.

"What else could there possibly be? A tail?" asks Anko in exasperation feeling him brush against her leg.

There is an awkward silence as Hyakkimaru glances away from the pair and drops his ears and gives a slight cough. Anko's eyes widen a little bit and Hana adorns a skeptical look.

"You're shitting me. I don't believe you for a second." says Anko feeling him brush against her leg again.

"I don't think it's that impossible, Anko, but I'm having a hard time believing this too." agrees Hana a little bit incredulously.

"I know it seems weird to you both, but it's true," he says slowly raising himself out of the water until it becomes apparent that there is indeed an extra appendage dripping water from his muscled body.

Hana gasps and Anko recoils visibly in surprise upsetting Hyakkimaru, which does not go unnoticed by Anko. Hyakkimaru wraps his tail around himself hiding everything from his hips to the middle of his thighs.

"Like I said: I know that it's weird but I'm stuck with it... And I'm still the same man I was..." states Hyakkimaru as he turns to hoist himself out of the spring only to be quickly dragged back in by Hana who quickly grabs at the base of his tail and drags him back into her wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Oh no you don't," she says as she tries locking herself around him, "we all know that this is strange but that doesn't mean that we don't still like you; right, Anko?" Nodding Anko makes her way over to him.

"She's right, handsome. I may find this really weird but the ears are kind of cute and I'll just have to get used to you having a sixth appendage, honestly it's nothing that I'm not willing to give a try." agrees Anko petting the furry appendages in question. "I'm sorry that I was so put off, I didn't mean to be... offensive or to upset you."

"It's okay, Anko-chan, I'm just not used to any of these sorts of interactions or feelings I don't really know how to keep my emotions in check when it comes to such things. I hope I didn't overreact." he says in response as Hana lets go of him

"No, you didn't, it's just a tense situation that none of us really know how to deal with." says Hana leaning in to kiss him.

"She's right," agrees Anko doing the same. "Now where were we before all of this." she says leaning in towards his neck.

A day or two passes and before long notices are posted and news is circulated that the Hokage has an important announcement concerning not just the entirety of the ninja populace but the civilians as well. Nobody knows what the announcement is about or whether it is good or bad news but rumors have been circulating about Naruto's return. There has been an increase in the number of foxes seen in the village setting a few people on edge.

"We have enjoyed peaceful enough times for the past few years," states Tsunade addressing the large and still growing crowd in front of the Hokage's tower. "We have bounced back from the death of a beloved Hokage, the betrayal of close allies, and the loss of one of the most powerful clans our land has ever known. But for every loss we have suffered we have gained something else. Our medical corps has never been stronger, our ninja have never been more skilled, we have never known as much as we do about our enemies as we do now thanks to our skilled men and women. We have renewed allegiances and a strong new generation ready and waiting to take the reigns. I am also pleased to announce that several of our most valuable ninja have recently returned to the village as well. Perhaps most important of all, however, is a revelation brought to light by the third hokage from beyond the grave. For years we have lamented the destruction of the Uchiha Clan and cursed the name of Itachi Uchiha as traitorous and malicious. It has come to light in a confession left behind, hidden, many years ago by our sandaime that we have been wrong to do so."

Producing Sarutobi's confession Tsunade continues.

"In this scroll, scrutinized for several years by myself and the council of the Village hidden in the Leaves, the Sandaime reveals exactly what happened the night of the massacre and the true role played by Itachi Uchiha. Stating that the Uchiha Clan had been long planning a coup d'etat against the hokage and councilors. It was with great apprehension that the Sandaime asked the impossible of one of our most skilled an dedicated shinobi. He requested Itachi Uchiha to investigate and destroy his entire clan. And it was with a heavy heart and great love for the village and the safety of it's inhabitants that he did just that. His only hope for redemption being the seed of vengeance planted in his younger brother, Sasuke, who he could not possibly bring himself to kill." Pausing Tsunade takes a deep breath, so far so good it seems based off of the crowd's dead silence.

"It is no secret that nearly five years ago Sasuke Uchiha himself defected in pursuit of power forever destroying whatever chance there was for the redemption and reestablishment of the Uchiha Clan. Or so we thought. With these new revelations in mind it is with great hope that I, Senju Tsunade with full approval of the council of elders, can welcome to the village with open arms Uchiha Itachi, who will immediately be reinstated as a ninja of the hidden leaf village on a probabationary period to be served for a minimum of one year under surveillance of the ANBU special forces." Finishes Tsunade presenting Itachi as he is led forward by Naruto, Jiraiya, and Hyakkimaru. Numerous people gasp, some let up cries of anger and hate, some look unsure and remain silent, very few appear to approve of the decision though.

The revelation goes exactly as Itachi had feared but is not a surprise to him in the least. Walking forward he takes his place next to Tsunade. In a rare moment of uncertainty Itachi takes a breath and with practiced calm opens his mouth to speak.

"I know that many of you must be feeling an intense sense of anguish and distress over my return. I have no words of comfort to assuage the pain in your hearts. I'm painfully aware of my own past deeds but would repeat them time and time again if it meant no more than the safety of the village that I grew up in; that I love. I do not expect acceptance from you all, but I do hope to earn it. Never have I lifted a finger against this village and never shall I. I tried my hardest to make my brother a hero of this village only to see it squandered. And now it pains me to have to potentially see him destroyed. But if that is what I must do to atone for my crimes and protect this village and those in it I will."

Tsunade places a firm hand on Itachi's shoulder trying to comfort the man next to her who she does not even know. Likewise Naruto Jiraiya and Hyakkimaru step forward to do the same. Hoping that such a gesture will help win over at least some of the crowd.

"I can't ask or tell any of you what to believe, feel, or think," begins Tsunade again, "but I can hope that at least some of you will keep an open mind and heart to show acceptance and forgiveness. My heart, like all of yours, is heavy at the memory of the Uchiha clan but his feels a pain so unique and devestating that I know that very few if any of you will ever understand and I hope none of you ever experience."

When all is said the crowd has gone silent; pensive and distraught. How can this be happening? Can it be true? How can they trust somebody like Itachi? Slowly but surely the crowd in front of the tower dissipates; everyone going home to contemplate what they had learned today most uncomfortable with the whole situation, but who can blame them.

"It's only logical I suppose," states Itachi to nobody in particular as the area empties quickly with a few exceptions.

"Don't worry, they'll come around. Even if we have to make them." says Naruto as he stands next to the raven haired man causing him to crack a small smile.

"Thank you, Naruto. I suppose it will take some time but hopefully I can find happiness here once again." replies Itachi gratefully placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I have no doubt about it, Itachi. At least you aren't starting off alone. We're alll here for you." adds Hyakkimaru walking up with Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"That's right. I'm sure the people that we are close to already will accept you too, especially since we already trust you." agrees Naruto causing the rest to nod in agreement as Itachi stares up into the sky his hair blowing softly in the breeze.

"Speaking of, it looks like we have some company" smiles Hyakkimaru looking at the approaching group.

As the hokage finishes her announcement and the crowd begins to disperse a small group slowly starts to form out of the stragglers. Each of the rookie and teams had gathered along with their sensei as well as Anko and Hana. Once the group finally stopped growing they all began to make their way to the dais from which Tsunade had been speaking.

Wasting no time at all Hana and Anko practically tackle Hyakkimaru as per usual and like always he picks them both up. On the other hand Ino walks over to Naruto and grabs his hand pulling him in for a kiss shocking the rest of the group almost as much as the fact that he did not even try to pull away.

"Where did that come from?" asks Shikamaru in surprise as he stares dumbfounded at the pair of blondes.

"Hell if I know," replies chouji just as in awe as Shikamaru.

Hinata blushes, Kiba is speechless, shino is just shino, Neji is unphased Tenten is a bit dumbstruck but waves it off quickly while Lee proclaims Naruto and Ino's flames of youth have reached a new level. The sensei all gape for a second then let it go. Kids will be kids afterall.

"Well hello to you too, Ino." says Naruto with a grin when they seperate. "Hey guys, what's up?" he says nonchalantly ignoring the looks on his friends faces.

"What's up is we wanna know why you and Ino were just sucking each other's faces!" says Kiba animatedly earning himself a light smack from his sensei. "Don't pry, Kiba, it's none of our business." reprimands Kurenai with an almost unnoticeable blush.

"Well it's pretty simple actually," says Naruto somewhat sheepishly. "Ino and I..."

"STARTED DATING!" finishes Ino ecstatically cutting Naruto off causing him to sigh.

"Did you really have to cut me off like that?" he says in mock dejection.

"Oh don't pout you know I'm the gossiper and you're what I'm gossiping about right now so deal with it." she replies with an innocent smile.

'Because that makes it better...' he thinks incredulously.

"Geeze, Ino, you sure move quick, don't you?" laughs Sakura, "He's barely even been back two days."

"Can it, forehead," says Ino mockingly both of them locking eyes and smiling before laughin lightly at each other.

The group converses jovially until Naruto realizes that Itachi has not ben present in the conversation at all this whole time. Instead he has simply been milling around near Jiraiya and by extension Tsunade sharing in hushed conversation.

"Hai, hokage-sama, I understand the level of skill that I possess and how valuable that could be for the village. But, unless it is absolutely necessary, I would prefer to stay as far away from battle as I can. I've grown weary of fighting, and never had much of a taste for the deaths of others. If it were possible, instead of being on active duty I would like to take a more supportive role, perhaps even become an instructor at the academy, though I suppose that'd be difficult. I doubt anybody would want the likes of me nar their children after all." explains Itachi slightly put off.

"He has a point, Tsunade. He may be an invaluable ninja but I think the knowledge that he could impart to future generations would be even more useful." agrees Jiraiya understanding where exactly Itachi is coming from. The two have had lon conversations late in the night about the curse of the shinobi world known as hatred an death. Itachi an Jiraiya both have seen and done more than either of them have ever desired to and both of them have damn near had enough, understandably.

"I know, Itachi, you have been burdened with a tough life an you've had to do more in the nme of your village than should ever be asked of any number of people let alone one. I will see what I can do but try not to get your hopes too high. We still have the council to deal with and they often seem much more cold hearted than me. I'll do everything in my power but we'll have to wait and see." replies Tsunade with a heavy heart.

"I understand, thank you,m'lady." sighs Itachi.

"Hey, guys, there's something I have to ask all of you about. You might think it's crazy but hear me out." states Naruto in a much more serious tone.

"Then spit it out Naruto, what's up?" chimes Kiba.

"Well it's just that Itachi doesn't really have anybody here for him." begins Naruto looking over his shoulder towards Itachi. "I've been traveling with him for the past couple of years and well I just want to ask you guys if you can give him a chance; he's going to have a tough time here as is, and I don't want him to have to deal with that alone." finishes Naruto, his voice full of an emotion none of them ever thought Naruto felt. It sounded like sadness but so much worse, it sounded like pain.

Looking back at his group of friends he can tell even the jounin are having trouble schooling their features. Whether it was because of his tone or because of what he was asking of them he could not be certain.

"Like I said I know that it sounds crazy but we can trust him. He's tired of living with his past, he wants a peaceful future here in his home. I don't think that it's too much to ask either." he says seeing that nobody is about to break the silence.

"It's okay, Naruto, you don't have to beg for me." chuckles Itachi putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder causing him to jump a bit. "I'm prepared to live my life here in such a manner if it comes down to it. Look to your own life, my friend."

"I'm not going to have a very long one if you keep doing that, Itachi." laughs Naruto as his heart begins to beat normally again.

"Well a comrade is a comrade I suppose," says Kakashi stepping towards Itachi holding his hand out.

"Yes comrades again eh, Kakashi? Sorry about what happened the last time we saw each other. I needed to find a way to subdue you without killing you." says Itachi almost sheepishly grasping Kakashi's hand.

"I understand, Itachi, you definitely succeeded I was in the hospital for a week after that little altercation" chuckles Kakashi in response.

"Maybe I overdid it a little, huh?" laughs Itachi. "Kurenai made it out of the whole situation unharmed at least, and Gai. Sorry about your arm though, Asuma, Kisame always gets a little too excited about a good fight."

"Think nothing of it Itachi, I'm impressed that you made such a worthy opponent while refraining from making lethal attacks, you are a truly youthful adversary." chimes Gai striking his classic thumbs up pose.

"Yeah that blade of Kisame's barely even scratched me so no harm done really." smirks Asuma dragging on his cigarette.

"Yeah, no harm at all, though it was certainly shaking when my genjutsu failed to effect you. That's a rare occurrence for me." agrees Kurenai looking at Hyakkimaru who is conveniently looking in a different direction.

"Well since it looks like we're all getting along so far I think it's time for introductions," suggests Hyakkimaru at long last disengaging himself from Anko and Hana. "Kurenai, why don't you start off with your team?"

"Okay well Itachi and I are already plenty well acquainted but this bunch of misfits is my team." she smirks nudging Kiba and Shino and placing her hand on Hinata's shoulder. "This is Inuzuka Kiba and his companion Akamaru. This is Aburama Shino. And finally Hyuuga Hinata."

"Yes the Hyuuga heiress, if I remember correctly." states Itachi looking Hinata over with an appreciative eye as discretely as possible. "What about your team, Asuma?"

"Well if Kurenai's group is a bunch of misfits I don't even know what my group is." laughs Asuma. "Well that short blonde over there with Naruto is Yamanaka Ino. This is Nara Shikamaru, probably one of the smartest kids in the village. And last but not least, this is Akimichi Chouji."

"Shikamaru, huh? Maybe I could give you a run for your money. I don't suppose you care for shogi?" Itachi inquires a hint of excitement in his voice.

"I do, actually," says Shikamaru with a smirk, "I hope you're more of a challenge than old Asuma, here."

"I guess we'll see," says Itachi with a confident grin. "Well guy, how about your team? I see we have another Hyuuga in the mix."

"I thought you would never ask, my friend! This team is my pride and joy, you're correct, Itachi, this is Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, and last but most certainly not ever the least, Rock Lee"

"Lee, I can only assume by your look that you take very heavily after Gai and are quite formidable in taijutsu. Am I right?" laughs Itachi noticing how excited Lee becomes at his statement.

"Yes that is true but I am nowhere near the level of Gai-sensei, but someday I hope to be." exclaims Lee excitedly hoping to test his ability against someone new.

"Well, Kakashi, that just leaves you. I guess I'm only missing one member of your team aren't I?" says Itachi in a more matter of fact way than a question.

"It would seem that way indeed. This is Haruno Sakura." replies Kakashi patting Sakura on the shoulder.

"So this is Lady Hokage's new apprentice; I've heard quite a bit about you from Naruto. He thinks very highly of you. He says you are an invaluable friend he says that the two of you together can undoubtedly return my wayward brother. I hope for everyone's sake that this is true." states Itachi solemnly.

"With a group like this I don't think we have anything to worry about," laughs Hyakkimaru surveying the group of shinobi before him. "In fact, on that note, I have a bit of an idea. I think it might be prudent to form a training group of sorts so we can all benefit from each other's collective knowledge and better underrstand each other's skills in case we have to work together." he suggests.

"A splendid idea, Hyakkimaru-san. There is no time like the present to start." exclaims Gai as animated as ever. Unsurprisingly Lee whole heartedly agrees with his sensei.

"Hold your horses there, Gai, keep in mind that all of you still have duties as shinobi of this village." chimes Tsunade bringing the group back down to earth a little. "I will entertain this idea only if you all can balance it with the missions that are assigned to you all. I will do my best not to split you all up but I have to work with the circumstances at hand." she finishes trying not to dash all of their hopes completely.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about in that aspect, Hokage-sama" states Kakashi, "They're willing to put in whatever effort they must, every single one of them has adamantly refused to give up on their comrade and have been working tirelessly to that end. Right guys?" he finishes only to have a chorus of agreement ring out from the group.

Tsunade has no choice but to concede that Kakashi has a point, she's noticed herself even in Narutos absence. With that the group began to meet regularly wherever there is enough room for them to train together.

**"You know they're going to have to find out eventually, kit."** states Kurama seemingly out of nowhere causing Naruto to look over at him from his place on his bed.

It has been a couple of weeks since the former rookies all started training together with their sensei itachia, Hyakkkimaru, and every so often Jiraiya. However, Naruto has yet to demonstrate his summoning in front of the group.

"I know, I just don't know how they're going to take the information. I could lie to them but I don't want to do that to my friends." replies Naruto pensively he has in truth been trying to come up with a tactful way of revealing everything to them without freaking them out but it just does not seem possible.

**"Look, I'm tried of being stuck in your house, as nice as it is. I need to get out and stretch my legs and it won't help us not to train together either so if you ask me it is a necessary risk. Beyond that if they won't stick with you after everything all of you have been through together then can you truly say that they are your friends?"** he reasons trying to nip the argument in the bud because he is not really willing to entertain Naruto's lingering self doubt.

"I guess not," concedes Naruto, "I guess I'll tell them all when we meet again later but instead of you coming with me I'll summon you when I'm ready to tell them. Okay?"

**"Sounds good to me but you may want to let Hyakkimaru know as well he might be able to help you explain the whole situation better,"** suggests the kyuubi trying to make the situation easier on Naruto.

"That's probably a good idea, I'll explain it to him when we're on our way later. Now let's get started I think I get what the scroll is saying." says Naruto getting up off of his bed releasing his own henge. Much like Hyakkimaru his head is adorned by a pair of red fox ears and a tail protrudes from his clothes and wags softly behind him.

**"So then you understand what exactly your master means when he calls himself a sage? It is not simply a title, the title is simply a way to show that he has mastered on some level the use of sage jutsu."** explains the fox demon to his young counterpart.

"Yeah that makes sense but I don't quite get how to do it." admits Naruto

**"That's fine, I'll try to explain it to you. Everything in nature has an essence sentient beings have a chakra network and it is completely self contained until we release it. Everything else however has a more natural essence that is constantly being released and replenished as they grow for instance tree are constantly releasing this natural energy while absorbing it from the ground when they absorb nutrients from the water and the soil they need to survive. Therefore the air is nearly always saturated with this energy. As an animal I am naturally more in tune with this energy and can harness it more efficiently than you can. If you were to attempt to harness this energy on your own you would likely have to take your time and not move at all. I however do not and some day neither will you but until then whenever Iam near to you I can allow you to tap into the energy that I have built up. Understand?"**

"I think I do but what will that energy help me do?" inquires Naruto not grasping the point of the training.

**"Do you remember when you were learning about chakra natures during your training trip, Naruto?" **sighs Kurama trying his best to be patient.

_Flashbback_

_"Alright, Naruto, I have something new and important to teach you so pay close attention, okay?" says Hyakkimaru walking towards Naruto holding a bunch of papers. "Do me a favor and channel your chakra into one of these pieces of paper." he explains holding out a sheet of the paper._

_Taking it Naruto does so with a look of confusion on his face. What is supposed to happen? This seems like a weird way to start training for the day. After a moment of channeling his chakra into the paper he is surprised to see the paper split cleanly in half._

_"Well that is certainly interesting," comments Hyakkimaru as he watches intently. "Do you know what that means Naruto?"_

_"No what is this stuff?" responds the younger blonde holding up the split piece of paper._

_"It's chakra reactive paper. Based off of what element your chakra has a natural affinity for the paper will react differently when exposed to chakra. Yours split in half which means that your chakra has a natural affinity for the wind element, a very devestating and uncommon style in the land of fire. What this means for you is that when learning or developing wind style jutsu you won't find it as difficult as me or somebody who has a different chakra Nature." explains Hyakkimaru holding out another piece of paper. "Every so often people have two chakra natures and most jounin have mastered a second nature. I originally had the water, and lightning natures; since I have mastered both earth, and fire as well."_

_Watching intently Naruto sees Hyakkimaru's paper react, a quarter turning to dust, another quarter burning apart, while another becomes damp and drops to the ground, while the final piece crinkles remaining in his hand._

_"Whoa" is all Naruto can say._

_"Unfortunately the only nature that I cannot use is wind; so I don't have any jutsu that I can teach you but I can teach you how to harness and utilize the wind style chakra you posess. Do you remember the scroll that Asuma gave you. I recall him mentioning channeling chakra into weapons, why don't we give that a try?" suggests Hyakkimaru._

_"Okay, I haven't really found a weapon to my liking yet, though." replies Naruto, "I've tried all of the ones that I think are reallly cool like the katanas, spears,scythes, and stuff like that."_

_"Hmm, I have an idea. It may not be what you want right off the bat but I think you could easily use it to great effect if you like it." says Hyakkimaru searching through the scroll provided by Tenten. After a few minutes of searching he manages to find what he had in mind._

_"Do you know what this is, Naruto?" asks Hyakkimaru holding up a sickle and a chain._

_"Not really, no. What is it?" he replies not sure about the weapon choice._

_"Well it's called a kusarigamaand it is simply a sickle attached to a long weighted chain. It has a couple of valuable funtions. obviously you can use the chain to swing throw and retrieve the sickle if you want but additionally you can use the chain to disarm, trip, or completely imobilize enemies allowing you to move in closer to them to finish them or incapacitate them for interrogation which may come in handy since you're a close range style shinobi." explains Hyakkimaru swinging the chain around deftly._

_"Furthermore if you channel your chakra into it it could have interesting effects. For instance" says Hyakkimaru approaching a tree swinging the chain and wrapping it around the trunk of the tree where scorch marks instantly begin to appear. Unwrapping the chain he subsequently throws the sickle beyond the tree and almost instantly it appears back in his hand and a huge gash is missing from the tree. Finally he launches the weight on the end of the chain at the tree and there is a loud crash and before Naruto can even comprehend what happened the tree cracks and falls._

_"Did you notice what exactly just happened, Naruto?" Hyakkimaru asks the dumbfounded boy who can only shake his head. "I channeled different types of chakra into the kusarigama. First my fire nature chakra, then my lightning nature chakra which was attracted to the lightning nature chakra I also built up in my hand causing it to move at lightning speed back to me. And finally I channeled my earth nature chakra into the weight at the end of the chain and made it as heavy and dense as possible to do as much blunt force damage to the trunk of the tree as possible. I'm sure you cold do plenty of different things with just your wind chakra. Now let's give it a try."_

_end flashback_

"Yeah but what does that have to do with nature energy?" asks Naruto more confused now.

**"Imagine you're body as the Kusarigama that you use. Nature energy channeled into you hands can extend your attacking range a limited amount while also not being strictly visible unless somebody else can also sense nature energy, understand?"** states Kurama clearly exciting Naruto. **"Now in addition you can use nature energy to regress back into your full human form if you wish though you will lose the benefits of your current form unless you use nature energy to maintain it's funtionality which is nearly impossible. On the other hand you could also use nature energy to progress into a more feral form much like when you would use my chakra except younwill undoubtedly have more control over your actions."**

"Whoa, seriously? " asks Naruto somewhat dumbfounded.

**"Yes but it comes at a risk, if you aren't careful about utilizing this type of energy and you stay in your feral form for too long it will get progressively more difficult for you to change back and you will start to lose your humanity. Remember that is important to maintain a proper balance. Got it?"** cautions the fox demon ominously.

"Yeah, I think so. So I guess we should get started then shouldn't we?" says Naruto unsure about how he's going to keep himself in balance.

**"Yes, don't get too worked up right now I will be helping you and if I see you starting to lose balance I'll absorb the nature enrgy from you. For now just try to feel the energy that I'm giving you and start trying to recognize it all around you."**

For the next several hours the two work to familiarize Naruto with the feeling of nature energy. When Kurama is satisfied that Naruto is capable of sensing the energy on his own he begins the next phase of the exercise.

**"Alright, kit, I believe you know how to sense nature energy now and have a grasp on roughly what sort of balance you should have. Now I want you to try building it up on your own. You need to remain absolutely still though otherwise it will be nearly impossible to balance yourself, understand?"**says Kurama confident int Naruto's abilities.

"Okay, I'll give it a try." replies Naruto trying to concentrate as hard as he can.

Watching closely Kurama senses nature energy starting to build up in Naruto. Impressed with Naruto's natural aptitude for building up the energy he begins to see Naruto lose balance and slowly shift into a more and more feral version of himself. Acting quickly the fox demon latches his mouth onto Naruto causing him to yelp in pain.

"AAAAAAHHHH WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" shouts Naruto in pain clutching his bite wound.

**"You were losing your balance, you're not staying still enough, now try it again." **he responds ignoring Naruto's frustration

Naruto's training continues in much the same fashion until they decide to break so that Naruto can eat to regain his strength, he will need it for more training later after all. Walking towards the kitchen Naruto sees that Hyakkimaru must have had the same idea and is already preparing something for them to eat.

"So, how goes your training, Naruto?" he asks without even turning around. "Not easy harnessing nature energy is it?"

"Not at all, I take it Akihiro has you doing the same thing then, huh? replies Naruto sitting down at the table in the kitchen.

"Sure does, it's nice not having to walk around with a henge up all the time." he affirms in response to which Naruto whole-heartedly agrees.

"Yeah but I never thought it would be so damn hard to sit still." Naruto confesses ask Hyakkimaru walks over with some rice and miso.

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it. Just remember it's no different than learning a new jutsu, this one just has different requirements to get it going, you'll find a way just like you did when you first learned the rasengan." smiles Hyakkimaru trying to comfort Naruto. "You ready for training later? Everybody is starting to progress quickly."

"Yeah I think so, Kurama wants me to explain the whole situation to the group but I'm still apprehensive about it. What if they look down on me? It's not exactly an easy revelation to stomach after all." says Naruto dejectedly playing with his spoon.

"Don't worry so much about it, Naruto, they are your friends after all. I let Anko and Hana know about my beast form before we knew we could reverse it and they didn't let me doubt. I bet your friends will not be any different. They seem like thick or thin kind of friends." he replies before drinking down the rest of his soup.

And just like Hyakkimaru said when it comes time for Naruto for reveal his secret to his friends not a single one wavers in the face of Naruto's past. Not even after he summons his companion right in front of them. Naruto never realized until that exact moment how much he truly meant to his friends and was never more grateful to have them all.

Training that day went smoothly after that Shikamaru and Asuma play shogi while trying to come up ways for quickly increasing Shikamaru's chakra reserves. Chouji and Neji practice on learning about their chakra natures and increasing their chakra control even further. Sakura and Ino both focus on increasing their taijutsu by training with Lee and Gai. Kurenai and Hinata work on both genjutsu and studying medicines and battlefield first aid. Kakashi trains with Itachi learning how to best utilize his sharingan. Naruto and Hyakkimaru continue practicing gathering nature energy. Kiba and Shino exchange tracking and terrain knowledge.

Slowly but surely the weeks turne into months and the village settles back into a rythm. The inhabitants of the village get used to Itachi's presence but have not grown to accept the man yet. Rumors have begun circulating regarding Orochimaru's demise at Sasuke's hands. Surely Itachi's return to the leaf village has reached his ears and it is just a matter of time before Sasuke himself returns to face Itachi. They will be ready though. Sasuke will not be leaving the leaf village again.


End file.
